Could you hold me? Just for tonight
by AinhoaGC
Summary: Unexpectedly Dolores has been brought back to Hogwarts, plans for a course of action against the Ministry roaming the corridors. Madam Pomfrey must face what's best for her and her students. Must she reject the love of her life in favour of the Potion's Master? All in all Severus' old love is saved from her abusive husband, changing everyone's life, including Harry Potter's.
1. Chapter 1

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Welcome back to another year, and for those new, welcome altogether. There are not many changes awaiting you this year. Professor Trelawney will join us back as divination teacher along with our beloved Firenze, Hagrid is back for those interested in Care for Magical Creatures and Professor Umbridge has agreed to return as your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, last year's events long forgotten.

Gasps and questions floated around the Great Hall. Why would she return after the events that took place last year? Including whatever had transpired between her and the centaurs, which according to the latest gossip was gruesome and spooky. It had been a very hard year for her as well as the students, no one wishing to repeat it.

-Albus, you told us you had hired a new teacher. – Minerva leaned closer to the headmaster her face contorting into an expression of anger.

-I said I had hired a teacher. Madam Umbridge went back to the Ministry but I managed to grab her before the Minister did.

-Albus, may I remind you that she sent me to St. Mungo's?

-I know, but if you all just give her a chance…

-She didn't give us a chance when she punished us. - a couple of Ravenclaws yelled at the high table.

-Or when she took Harry's broom and left the Gryffindor team without beaters or a seeker. - Ginny glared at Malfoy who was grinning at the memory of Gryffindor almost being erased altogether from Quidditch.

-Or when she forbade us to meet for our weekly wizard chess club as well as other clubs.

-Yes, I understand that all of you Hufflepuffs not being able to meet for your weekly wizard chess club reunions was something very hard, but may I remind you that I was forced to leave the school because of her? Despite that, I would like you to give her a chance. Things have changed.

-How can you be so sure Albus?

-If you don't trust me, Minerva, see for yourselves. – opening the door, he extended his arm. After a few minutes, a small hand grabbed his. It was visibly shaking, small pale fingers almost missing his for a second.

As the door cricked open the Great Hall fell into an uncomfortable silence. Dolores Jane Umbridge looked nothing like she had looked the previous year. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a cyan jacket, no bows in her hair that made her look even more toad-like, and black heels. Her face looked far more relaxed, her eyes sweeter and her hair longer, shinier and softer, and she has lost weight.

-She's not wearing pink.

-We can see that Mr. Finnigan. Albus, just because she got a makeover it doesn't mean she's changed.

-Minerva, don't rush it. Madam Umbridge has a story for us all. But only if she wants to make a real difference.

-I… I must tell you. – the girlish tone she had once was gone and what used to be a fake sweet voice now seemed like her natural tone.

-Take your time. -Dumbledore sat back on his chair clasping his hands together.

-First of all, I would like to say that I'm not working for the Ministry anymore. Cornelius and I had a tremendous fight the other day and I left. He and I, as many of you know or have suspected, many years ago started a relationship. Back then we were no one, and I didn't mind. We climbed the ladder because we were good at our jobs not because we were seeking power and recognition, but eleven years ago I unexpectedly got… pregnant. – a few students turned their faces away from the woman, incredulous looks masking their disgusted ones at the image of her naked and lying on a bed. She continued as if nothing had happened. - Cornelius was mad at first but when Jane was born, he changed.

-I fail to see what's important about her biography.

-Mr. Finnigan, one more word and I'll be the one to punish you. If you'll be so kind as to continue, Dolores. – McGonagall glared at the boy before looking back at the woman.

-You all know I passed an anti-werewolves bill, which affected your beloved Professor Lupin. Well, I did that out of revenge. When my little girl was born Cornelius became this crazy man. He had never wanted to become Minister, but suddenly it was his main project. I thought he wanted to ensure a life for Jane, but after a while, it was as if he had forgotten we existed. I was the only one who was working for her and raising her at the same time. So, one day, sick and tired of seeing Jane trying to make her father play with her, I took her for a walk. The muggle world was safe back then, so I saw no problem there, but out of the blue… this group of man surrounded us. They were a pack of werewolves that belonged to You-know-who's lines. It happened so fast I still have trouble recalling what took place. The only thing I clearly remember was an explosion. I lost sight of Jane for a second, one second, and then everything became calm again. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I spent hours searching for her through streets and neighbourhoods, but there was no sign.

-Did you ask the Ministry for help?

-Of course, Minerva. I apparated near it and went straight for Alastor. He sent a large group of people out to look for her, but she was never found. They ended up catching them and they said that they had taken the girl and… and… and killed her.

-Dolores… - Poppy was trying to get a grip on her emotions while underneath the table she was grasping Severus' hand. He had a blank expression in his eyes, but his hand grasped hers as to reassure her that he was there.

-That was the most hurtful thing I've ever heard. I went through hell and back to take care of her only to find out that she was gone. But it was even worse when they refused to say where they had buried her. I thought I was going to die.

-And Cornelius?

-Oh, Madam Pomfrey. Him. At first, he was upset, not mad, just upset. But I needed him, I needed his help to get out of that horrible black hole I was in, but he was not there. He kept going, after a few days, as if nothing had happened, and I was drowning. But he dared to tell me to my face a week after she had disappeared that it had been my fault. If I hadn't been fighting, I would not have lost sight of her. I told him a thousand times that I hadn't fought, but he never listened. And he went on like that for ten years. Ten years of being blamed for your own daughter's death. I was raving, angry, upset… but mostly mad. I thought that if I became someone important in the Ministry, he would look back at me like he used to, so I climbed the ladder, taking people out of the picture if I found it necessary. In less than two years he was Minister and I was Senior Undersecretary. But he was an idiot.

-We could have told her that. -Sprout whispered in Filius' ear before grabbing some bread.

-I was so hurt I ended up forgetting why I was doing what I was doing, and I started yearning for power. I was still in love with him, so I never did a thing to hurt him. Actually, I did everything in my power to impress him, but he never looked at me the way I wanted him to. I was drowning my grief as well as my hurt in my work, and I couldn't hold it together. Many times, I thought of just leaving everything, but I never really did. Then Harry came to Hogwarts and everything Cornelius talked about was him. The stone, and then the incident with the Chamber of Secrets. I don't think I've ever worked as much as I did that year. And Sirius Black.

-You finally believed Harry, no? You had to wait until Sirius' death to believe him. Who was going to take the word of three teenagers who had managed to save the school three times on a row, no?

-We should have believed him straight away Mr. Weasley, but when Mr. Black escaped once again, and Cornelius came home he was in such a state of mind I had to take his wand from him afraid he might try to do something. If I had said something that had supported Harry, he would have gone mad! And when Hogwarts was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament and poor Mr. Diggory died…

-He was murdered. - the new Hufflepuff prefect stood up, and if a couple of boys hadn't grabbed him and sat him back down, he would have run towards her, ready to crush her skull against the floor. - Don't forget that, now that everyone finally knows and believes He is back. Cedric Diggory was killed.

-I know. And my refusal to believe that his death was something more than an accident it's unforgivable. I was so worried about Cornelius and his paranoid state that I found myself doing things I would never have thought of under normal circumstances, but he was mad. He was so mad I knew I had to shut Mr. Potter, so I sent him those dementors, but Dumbledore saved him and the only option that was left was to become your teacher. I had to keep Cornelius on his toes, so I punished you and tortured you so much I didn't know who I was anymore. I had become Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and under that name I did everything. When I tried to take Hagrid away and hurt professor McGonagall in the process… - her head turned slightly towards the high table, McGonagall's lips as thin as two straight lines, her eyes flickering in anger. - I was in the same paranoid state I had been trying to save Cornelius from and when you young people tricked me, and the centaurs took me away… - for once a flicker of fright crossed her semblance, shivers running down her spine. The students started at her, worry floating among them. - For the first time in almost ten years all that order I had always tried to achieve laid right in front of me. I was in the middle of nowhere as a horrible teacher, an overpowered member of the Ministry, a grieving mother and a failure as a wife. I don't think I would have minded if I had died right there and then. I was back in that black hole.

-But thankfully we brought Madam Umbridge back to the school and even though a certain ghost bid her a very nasty farewell – his eyes traveled to the ceiling where Peeves was floating head down-, we have her here with us again.

-But there's something I don't understand.

-What Mr. Finnigan? – Minerva stared at him, sighing, exasperated.

-I don't think that spending a few days with some centaurs made her change. Why should we believe she's not the nasty woman she was last year?

-Something happened this summer, but that's a story Professor Umbridge must decide whether she wants to tell you or not. It's something very private and painful.

-I think that if we knew we would be able to decide whether we are going to give her another chance or not. - The four tables cheered the unknown Slytherin girl who had stood up as Dolores stared at Dumbledore.

-Please, do not force her to tell you… -Albus had stood up once again and surprisingly quickly had walked to the front of the table to take Dolores back to her seat. The four houses booed and yelled, determined to make her talk.

-I think they deserve to know. – her voice was shaking, her eyes locked on his silver beard. - Everything will be much clearer once they have the whole picture. - after nodding at him he backed away. -When I returned home, Cornelius was waiting for me. Apparently, those werewolves I told you about earlier had escaped from Azkaban and had joined The Dark Lord's lines again. I was feeling drained, frustrated and angry, so my first reaction was to yell at him. He took it all and after about fifteen minutes I stopped. He stood up and left. I needed him and he did the exact same thing he did when Jane… Well, you all know that in July professor McGonagall gets the names from those students that in September are going to join the school. One of those names was Jane's. Dumbledore didn't tell us and went to find her on his own. She lived in an orphanage because they had found her in the middle of the street…

-You don't have to continue if you don't want to.

-No Minerva. I need to. Dumbledore found her and after a few weeks he came to the Ministry. When he told us that he had found Jane alive… I felt as if this dark fog I had lived under for years had left and for once I could see clearly what surrounded me. But that happiness only lasted for a few days. You-know-who sent a couple of Death Eaters to punish Cornelius. Thinking that Jane was the most important thing in his life they… they… - a lump in her throat prevented her from saying that fatal word, tears forming in her eyes.

-You should sit down Dolores. -with a wave of Albus' wand, a chair had appeared behind her, but she refused to turn and face the teachers.

-No. No. Do you know what happened? What they did? They murdered her! When they told us, I felt as if life wanted me to die. Feeling that pain all over again and this time to finally be able to tell Cornelius it was his fault… We argued. He refused to acknowledge everything, and I couldn't take it anymore. After ten years of blaming myself for something that hadn't happened and of trying to win Cornelius back, I decided to end it all. I quit, accepted this offer and finally stopped trying to live my life in pink. It was Jane's favourite colour. I know you all hate me, and I don't blame you and I understand if you decide not to give me a chance, after what I did, I don't think I would give myself a chance either, but I needed you to understand. I'm not that woman anymore. I'm Dolores, a teacher, not an excellent one, and a mother. – silence surrounded them for a couple of minutes as Dolores tried to hold herself together. The next second, she was staring directly into Potter's direction. He held her gaze, his emerald eyes displaying the desperate hurt he was trying not to show at the death of his Godfather, the memories of her actions facing her once more. -I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. He didn't deserve it. None of them did.

Feeling extremely exhausted and in an unbearable pain she left the Great Hall. Minerva and Poppy followed her right away, and in the silence that had filled the room they heard how Dolores broke down, the closest to the door witnessing how Minerva was holding her in her arms, Poppy with her hand in her back.

-Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be alright.

-We should take her to the infirmary, Minerva.

-That's a good idea.

-He was… was never there. - the pain in her voice was so oppressive that Poppy thought for a second about casting a sleeping spell to spare her from all that.

-I know. I know. Everything will be okay, I promise.

-Cast a feather spell on her.

-Okay, but, Poppy, close the door, nobody needs to see this.

With a wave of her wand the door cricked closed and the Great Hall was filled with whispers.

-What are you going to do about this, Albus? – Severus had stood up and was now sitting beside him, the touch of Poppy's hand still tingling in his flesh.

-I have a plan, Severus. But I need you and Poppy to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

In the darkness of the Hospital Wing Poppy watched Dolores through her office window making sure she was still resting; the chilly air of the night having forced her to light the fire to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Suddenly two hands on her shoulders made her lean forward to grab her wand which laid impassive next to her cup of tea.

-It's just me.

-Severus, honestly, one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack.

-I hope not. You are the best healer we've got.

-Flatterer. What do you want?

-I just came to see how she was doing.

-Sleeping. Finally. There was a moment when I thought about giving her a Sleeping Draught, but she ended up exhausting herself to sleep.

-And what have you discovered?

-Well, I've diagnosed her with a severe case of depression.

-Is it really that bad?

-I think she's been suppressing all this for years. We can't cure this with the flick of a wand, the only way for her to get well again is to face Cornelius. They have to talk.

-He's just been fired, I don't think he wants to talk with her. He's going to feel she's abandoned him.

-The same thing she's been feeling all these years. They need each other, but they won't say it. Now more than ever.

A comfortable silence enfolding them both until the green flames from her chimney disturbed the private moment and as Alastor came out and dusted off a bit looking at Poppy with a sweet smile Severus took his hands off her. She complied and run to him, hugging him and giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

-Hello stranger, I almost didn't recognise you.

-New coat. I hope my wife notices it.

-I'm sure she's noticing it. As well as the clean shoes and the new scar on your cheek.

-Dammit, Poppy, you know this is what I do.

-I'm not complaining Alastor. I learnt long ago that this is who you are. I only wished you were a little more careful. I want my husband back, not a piece of meat with scars.

-I'll try. And how's pink Devil?

-You know about her?

-News travel fast.

-She's sleeping right now.

-Hello Severus. – as they walked back to the window Alastor nodded at the potions master.

-Hello Alastor. I should be going now. I'll see you later Poppy.

-Okay.

With his black robes floating behind him he quietly made his way to the front door. Dolores whimpered in her sleep, turning her back to the door.

-Is she going to be alright?

-I don't know. I don't think she should be here.

-Why? She's changed. She's even left dumbass Cornelius.

-I'm not talking about that. I have never told anyone this, but when she was taken by the herd of centaurs from the Forbidden Forest, they did more than just punish her. They raped her Alastor. As a mediwitch, I could see straight away that they had used her as a toy. I had to sedate her to work on the bruises and the many fractured bones, and that's fine, I'm used to that, but I had to repair her reproductive system. I almost took her to St. Mungo's, but if I had they would have warned the Ministry and the centaurs are already mad at us. I worked as best as I could, and I finally fixed it.

-You are worried the centaurs will try to hurt her again?

-Yes, but there's something more. When I finished fixing all the mess, I didn't even think of giving her a contraceptive. I forgot because she was so damaged, I didn't even think she could conceive.

-She's… pregnant?

-Yes. I was so worried about her physical state that it never occurred to me the possibility that she could… She's really not that old. Just passed the forty-five-year mark.

-Really? I thought she was way older.

-Everyone thinks that. I don't know if the baby is human, or if he or she is going to survive. I don't even know if Dolores is going to make it.

-Does she know?

-I think not.

-The Ministry is not happy, Kingsley told me. They think she's betrayed them.

-Because she quit?

-They think she's with You know who. Apparently, she's been acting weird, and her quitting didn't help.

-Weird in what way?

-She's been evasive, she hasn't talked with the new Minister since she returned, she's around Lucius a lot…

-Do you think that everything she's told us it's a lie?

-Can't be sure. Keep an eye on her, just in case.

-She really could be deceiving us.

-You know her. She can be very persuasive. She's a nasty, awful woman and people don't change just like that.

Their conversation was cut short when Minerva burst through the doors, accidentally waking Dolores, who sat upright in bed, an expression of fear plastered on her face.

-I'm so sorry Dolores, I didn't mean to wake you.

-It's… It's fine. I was just… I was about to get up.

-It's one o'clock in the morning, you should go back to sleep.

-So early?

-I'm afraid so. Go back to sleep.

In the dark, she laid back and closed her eyes only to open them a few minutes later staring at the ceiling. Minerva watched her from afar before finishing the small trek to Poppy's office.

-Is she okay? Oh Alastor, you are back!

-Nice to see you, Minerva.

-She doesn't look fine to me. Does she look fine to you?

-She looks lost.

-She is lost.

-Popps, I'm going to our quarters to rest so you two can talk. Okay?

-Sure. There's brandy in the cabinet. – he gave her a small peck on the lips nodded at McGonagall and left trough a painting that graced the back wall.

-For how long is he back?

-I'll find out later, but it will probably be a couple of days maximum.

-What are we going to do with her?

-Alastor thinks she might be lying.

-She's not. Albus told me that when he rescued her from the centaurs, she could not remember what had happened in the previous months.

-Amnesia?

-Imperius curse.

-Who?

-He thinks someone from inside the castle spelled her.

-Who could have done that? A student?

-Albus fears some of them might have been lured into the Dark side.

-So, we can trust her then.

-Albus believes she didn't act on her own accord. That she was forced to do this.

-Could Cornelius have done…?

-No, he was too paranoid, and she would not have remembered most of last year. The only period she doesn't seem to remember is when she was headmistress.

-That's right. She didn't mention it this evening. What is he going to do?

-At the moment, nothing. He wants to use her as bait. Soon whoever spelled her will do it again. Or so he thinks.

-Not while I'm around. A spell could be fatal.

-Is she unhealthy?

-Just pregnant.

-What? But she can still…

-She can.

-Cornelius is going to freak out. He had never wanted Jane and without a job… this is going to kill him.

-I don't know if it's his or… the centaurs.

-Pardon? I think I misheard you.

-You most certainly heard right. Those centaurs raped her as a form of punishment. I don't know how to tell her or how to act.

-Then she's not suited for teaching, right?

-I would not recommend it, but if she wants, she can do it. To be honest, if we lock her in a bubble because of the pregnancy it will be the end of her because of her depression. She has to go on.

-Then I will warn Firenze. It would be best if she didn't see him.

-Why did Dumbledore bring her back? I'm sure he knows that by doing this he's going to crush her if we are not careful.

-The only thing he's said so far is that Severus is going to help him.

-Then he will tell me, eventually. He can't keep a secret from me.

-You are playing a dangerous game, Poppy. He's a spy, they could link you to him and finish you off because unless you've forgotten, you are married to Alastor.

-Don't worry, everything's fine between us all. Better go to bed, I must think of a way of breaking the news.

-Find out if it's human.

-Go to bed.

Minerva left her, tiptoeing to the door, and just as Poppy was about to cross the painting a bed creaked. She turned to the door to see Dolores standing next to the window. She looked almost like a ghost in her pale pink nightgown with her hair down and a haunted expression in her eyes.

-I know you are watching me Madam Pomfrey.

-You are my patient.

-Do you think he will be back to his own normal self now that he's been fired?

-You know about that?

-I was the one who signed the final document.

-But you quit, and he's been fired this morning.

-I said I had quit, I never said they had accepted my resignation.

-But you said you didn't work for the Ministry anymore. Did you lie?

-I did. But just in that. I thought it would help the student trust me.

-They won't trust you if you lie to them.

-It's just a harmless white lie.

-It's not harmless. You of all people should know that.

-I still work as Senior Undersecretary, but this time the Ministry won't interfere. Hogwarts it's the safest place, and because of my condition and my value they refused to let me go, and I was forced to accept Dumbledore's offer.

-You know you are…

-Expecting? Yes. It was one of the topics Cornelius and I argued about. One of many. Madam Pomfrey, I'm not here to pester you all like I did last year. These children need to learn to defend themselves.

-Took you long. – the atmosphere turned thick, almost constricting. After a few minutes, Dolores turned to face Poppy.

-I'm tired. Can I return to my quarters?

-I would prefer you to stay here. Just for tonight. We have a lot to do tomorrow.

Dolores nodded and returned to her bed, her back to Poppy. The mediwitch took a last glance at her before stepping through the painting, silence enfolding the Hospital Wing.

The night air ruffled through Bane's hair as he watched the witch looking out the window. When she went out of sight the centaur turned and bestrode back to the clearing where his herd lived. At the sound of hooves, the oldest Centaur, tall, with white fur and blue eyes, turned away from his purple fire, placing the thyme he had in his hand on the floor.

-What news do you bring us Bane? – his voice deep and raspy in his old age.

-The pink human is back Achair. We will be able to finish the ritual by the seventh moon cycle in January.

-What if the human refuses to come to us?

-She will not.

-But what if she does Bane? You must fulfill the ritual, or it will be your fault if we find ourselves clouded by dark and dangerous times. You would have disgraced this herd.

-Traitor Firenze is inside the castle. He will bring her to us.

-He won't. He worries about those humans, and he knows what we will do. He won't help us.

-That witch insulted us! She was chosen! If he refuses to bring her, I will face him myself and his humans won't lift a finger to save him. He's rejected our way of life and he goes around teaching them our ancient methods. This will be his way of redeeming himself.

-You are the leader. You chose. But don't forget that if you fail it will be the end of us. She's the sacrifice you choose. You must carry the consequences.

Silence fell upon them as Achair threw the thyme into the purple fire. Suddenly there was no light as if they had been wrapped in the deepest darkness where no brightness could survive and as it moved around them living chills running down their spines Achair placed his hands on the fire. As unexpectedly as the darkness had enfolded them it let go and succumbed to the now blue flames before the fire turned back to red.

-A Lethifold. You know what that means, no Bane?

-We are in danger. Death is coming.

-Are you sure you performed the ritual right?

-Yes. We gave her a piece of Death Angel and dusted her with Devil's Dung. Then as the moon stood high, we did the rest.

-Magic doesn't lie. Something is very wrong. As the leader, it's up to you to fix Bane. There's no room for errors.

-How many times do I have to tell you? She said she felt fine and went to class.

-Well, she was not there Poppy.

-Maybe Albus called her to see how she was?

-I went to see him and she was not there.

-For Merlin Sake's Severus, I'm not her babysitter. If she's not there, then I don't know where she is. Now, I have a lot to do. Don't you have students that need to be glared at and points that are waiting to be taken from Gryffindor?

-Are you throwing me out?

-Yes. Alastor is here, and you know the rules.

-Bloody rules.

-Popps, Minerva just sent you both a message. – Alastor's head floated through the painting that led to their private quarters, shaving cream gracing his face. – You two are to go to the teacher's lounge.

-Right now?

-That's what she said.

-Oh, fine. It looks like I'm never going to get this report done. Come on Severus.

Poppy stood up from her desk, leading the way to the outside of her office, Severus following a few steps behind.

-Hey, Severus! – the potion's master turned his neck, answering Alastor's call. – Keep your hands off my wife while I'm here or I'll cut your balls off. Warning number one.

He disappeared once again. Severus run back to the front door of the Hospital Wing, where Poppy was waiting.

-He seems a little pissed.

-No wonder. Since he came, I've hardly spent five minutes without you around. He has the right to feel pissed. – students came and went, the break having had started only a few minutes ago, some of the first years turning to go through other corridors to avoid the scary potion's master. – He is my husband, and I love him.

-I don't want him to feel threatened.

-He's jealous. You've grown accustomed to having me around all to yourself, and you have to understand that when he's not around it's okay, but when he does come home, I want to spend time with him. You have to let go of me a little, or he will really curse you one of these days.

-I'll try, but don't expect too much.

-I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Honestly. By the way, why were you asking for Dolores so much?

-Minerva told me to talk with her and warn her about Firenze.

-Good idea. Wouldn't want her to run around the school screaming at the top of her lungs.

Severus opened the door for her and once his robes had passed the threshold it closed itself. Pomona and Filius were talking in a corner while Minerva and Albus were simply chatting near one of the windows. On the opposite side, Horace Slughorn sat close to the chimney, professor Trelawney kneeling in front of the fire while professor Binns floated near the front door.

-Finally. Have you seen Professor Umbridge?

-No.

-Someone should go an…

-Was that a scream? – Severus opened the door to see a small cloud of smoke surrounding something pink, colour sparkles around it. The figure run inside fanning itself, trying to get rid of the smoke. With the wave of his wand, the air was clear again. – Are you alright professor?

-Yes. Of course. – she dusted her pink outfit off and cleared her curly hair from her face while trying to look as respectable as possible.

-I think Filibuster is the cause of all this commotion, am I right? – Filius levitated himself to the closest chair.

-I knew they were not going to give me a warm welcome, but I didn't expect to almost be blown up.

-I'm sure it was just a joke.

-And I'm sure that poltergeist it's behind this professor Sprout.

-What's with the ink? – Poppy pointed at the pink skirt Dolores was wearing, where a huge black stain tainted the diamond pattern.

-A flying ink bottle. I think it was a Hufflepuff, but I'm not sure. By the way, can someone explain to me why the door to my private quarters won't open? I've tried muggle methods as well as various spells, and it just won't open. – there was a slight tone of exasperation in her voice, which sounded as sweet as it had last year. Dangerously sweet.

-Severus will go with you and help you with your door.

-Why me madam Pomfrey? I'm not the caretaker, I believe that's Filch's job.

-Because I asked you to professor Snape. – with her eyes, she looked at Minerva and back at Snape. He nodded.

-Lead the way professor.

-Thank you, Snape, I'm sure they won't try anything if you are around.

-How… lucky. Why do you suspect of Peeves? I'm not saying it might not be his fault, but…

The door closed after them. Albus sat at the head of the table, the rest of the teachers following him in silence, eyeing him expectantly.

-Well. Shall we start? Dear Poppy, Minerva filled me in on what you found out about Dolores yesterday.

-I thought she might, that's why this morning before she left, I did a more thorough examination. She's expecting a human baby. Cornelius' in fact.

-But was it… created… before or after the incident with the centaurs?

-Before, Minerva. Incredible, yes. How the hell did that baby survive the damage they did, I don't know. They only explanation, as dumb as it can sound, it's that it was magic. Maybe her body protected it or something. I just don't know.

-One thing I'm curious about. Did you find traces of the Imperius curse?

-I did. It was performed on her not long ago. Perhaps a few months ago. How did you discover it, Albus?

-I paid attention. There was a blank space in her story and the only thing that could have caused it was a curse. I found it surprising how the next thing she remembers it's the incident.

-Something washed the spell off then.

-Yes. Something must have washed it off. – with his hands clasped together underneath his nose, he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them again. – Another thing. There has been a change in teachers. Dolores will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for the 1º, 2º and 3º year students and Severus' will be the professor for the 4º, 5º, 6º, and 7º year students. Horace Slughorn – he pointed with his hand at the chubby man that sat near the chimney- has agreed to come back to his old post. Potion's master.

-Dolores is very capable of handling all students Albus.

-I know Filius, but I have another job for her.

-What sort of job? – Minerva narrowed her eyes, leaning forward.

-Severus is going to train her to be our spy inside the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Are you out of your mind Albus? Not five months ago she almost destroyed the school and now you want her to play spies inside the Ministry? Do you want her to get killed?

-I understand your concern Minerva, but I can assure you she will do just fine.

-No way. It's not just her, it's Cornelius, her father, her brother, her child… I won't allow it.

-I'm with Poppy. One thing is being a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and another completely different is being a spy. How many times has it almost cost Severus his life? Too many to count.

-She's not as strong as he is. Why did you even think this was a good idea?

-Please, Poppy, Minerva, I know what I'm doing. You trusted me with Severus, now trust him with her.

-She's pregnant, whether we like it or not, and doing this is like signing a death sentence. I'm not allowing it and that's that.

-She's the one who has to choose Poppy. You can't decide for her.

-My ass I can't decide for her. I'm her physician and I say no.

-I understand your reluctance, but she must choose on which side she is.

-Why must everything be black or white?!

-Because we can't protect her forever. We are at war. In times like this you can't be neutral.

\- And what the hell are we supposed to do? Send her off to get murdered? Albus, we can't do this. Besides, she quit. She's not a member of the Ministry anymore, and you know her. Too proud to go back and beg.

-Are you sure Minerva? I believe Poppy has something to tell us.

-Me? – all of a sudden, her hands were the most interesting thing in the world.

-Yes. Enlighten us, please.

-Well… I… She… Dammit! She told me yesterday she had quit, but they had not accepted her resignation. She lied to us.

-Not exactly, she just omitted part of the information.

-She lied Albus. To us and to the students. What if it's all a cover to keep Hogwarts under vigilance? You know who has people inside the Ministry.

-I trust her as much as I trust Severus. Sometimes you can't tell the entire truth. It could be almost as painful as not saying anything at all. As Senior Undersecretary she will work directly with the Minister, and it will be our advantage.

-No. She's not stable Albus. I need to work with her to overcome these traumatic experiences she has lived. It's like sending Hagrid to a dragon convention. I can't allow it.

-With all due respect Poppy, she is the one who has to decide whether she wants to do it or not.

-No! You didn't give Severus a chance. He didn't think of all the people he had around who need him, and you are not going to give Dolores a chance either.

-We must overlook the emotional factor Poppy.

-No! Don't you understand?! I could lose Severus at any moment because you decided that he had to redeem himself for something he didn't even do, not even once thinking about me! About us! I'm not going to see how you ruin this woman as well!

She had never felt such anger bubbling towards the Headmaster, hot salty tears running down her cheeks. Embarrassed by her emotional display she stood up and left the room, slamming the door close. It was true that she had mixed feelings about Dolores. She wanted to believe she could become someone better but how can a person that has been so evil, that has caused so much pain tun into a dear angel in the course of a few months? But most of all how could Albus think Dolores could become a double agent like Severus when it had taken him sweat, blood, and tears to be trusted by Voldemort himself? It was just crazy, a reckless action she was not going to allow. Albus was a brilliant man, a genius, but he was risking innocent lives for a cause that was only in his head. They already had Kingsley, Alastor, and Arthur inside the ministry, why Dolores? Her brain was a chaotic cloud of thoughts and questions, her feet taking her back to the Hospital Wing. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Alastor standing next to her office door, obviously waiting for her.

-Popps, where did you put my slippers? – she didn't hear him, her head low, looking at the hem of her dress. – What's wrong? You are eyes are red and puffy, have you been crying? Was it Severus? I'll kill him.

-No… - Moody's concerned look brought her back to reality, her body trembling. He didn't lose a second and jumped towards her gathering her in his arms. Poppy buried her face in his chest, her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. She was behaving like a child, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with both men and losing one of them would be the death of her.

-What happened? – his voice held a sweet tone in his whisper. – What has you so upset?

-Albus. – her muffled voice answered from within the depths of his chest, shame, sadness and anger filling her sweet voice.

-What did he do now?

-He wants to train Umbridge to be a spy inside the Ministry.

-How… reckless. He must really trust her.

-As much as he trusts Severus. That's what he said.

-Isn't that taking it a little too far?

-Of course! – she pushed away from his arms, her anger rising again. – It took Severus years to gain the Dark Lord's trust, and it almost cost him his life! Dolores is an emotionally unstable woman!

-Poppy

-And I don't believe, not even for a minute that she's changed.

-Poppy

-Dammit Alastor, they could lure her to Dark side with a popsicle and she wouldn't give a fly about us!

-Poppy!

-What?!

A cough. Damn. She turned around to meet the smiling face of Dolores, her clothes impeccable, Severus behind her looking at her with an inquisitorial look. She felt herself blush, shame building like an armour around her.

-I… Dolores…

-It's fine. I understand that for some of you it might be a little hard to grasp, but I can assure you that if I do indeed end up being lured by the Dark side, as you eloquently have put it, for your honesty, even though it was expressed behind my back, you'll be safe.

-Pardon?

-Oh, how silly of me. How can I explain it so you will understand? Ah! It's not my problem if you don't believe I've changed, that I'm so unstable I should be locked up in St. Mungos, that my mind is so childish that a Death Eater popping put of nowhere would make me join them. If you don't believe me, good for you, I'm not going to lose my sleep because of it.

-Good to see you are back to your old self Dolores.

-Good to see you too Alastor. Enjoying your married life?

-Oh yes, how about you, oh, right; Cornelius left.

-He didn't leave, I told him to go. I was not going to spend the rest of my life with the man that caused my daughter to die. For all I care he could be hanging from a banister right now and I wouldn't drop a tear.

-I think I'm a bit lost as to what is this all about. Care to fill me in? – Severus' expression of distaste for the situation was plain in his voice, the tone low and sweet, his lips turning into some sort of smile.

-I didn't mean to insult you Dolores, but Albus…

-Wants me to be a spy? I know. Why did you think I was here for? I don't like teaching, but Albus offered me this and how I could refuse, after all, it was he who found her, and it was he who protected me from the Wizengamot. They wanted to lock me up, but Dumbledore intervened in my favour.

-That's why even though you quit they refuse to accept it? – Alastor was right behind Poppy, his hands on her waist, supporting her as her legs started to shake.

-Exactly Madam Pomfrey. By the look of you, you don't like the idea.

-Of course, I don't. You are not well.

-I'm wondering, how did you diagnose me with depression?

-Well, a kid could see that you've lost weight, you cried yourself to sleep yesterday, you broke down in front of half the school…

-How interesting for me to do it the same day the students are supposed to come back, no?

-It was all fake?

-Yes. All of it. I have changed, but I'm supposed to give the impression to the students that I'm this depressed woman who can't hold back the tears, that way the won't try anything. That was Albus' idea. I wanted to be more like last year, but he said that if I did, they wouldn't trust me.

-Severus, may I have a word. Just a second. – walking quickly to her office she closed the door right after he was inside, turning and staring at him. – Did you know this?

-No. Well, not exactly. Albus told me that I had to keep an eye on her, guide her.

-How was I so blind?! Albus wants the students to trust her to find out who spelled her last year! And he wants you around her to make sure you teach her how to be a double agent so when she's ready she can go back to the Ministry. Albus has no intention of keeping her here as a teacher, he wants her to go back to the Ministry as soon as possible.

-Maybe. But why does it bother you so much?

-Albus knows she's with child, what are we going to do about that? Wait until she gives birth then send the kid to an orphanage?!

-Poppy, I'm sure he has everything figured out. I think we should go back with them, apologise and try and find out what exactly we are supposed to do.

-Fine, but something smells rotten here.

-Don't you mean Denmark?

-Cheeky.

She opened the door to find Alastor chatting calmly with Dolores. Did she just see him smile? Didn't he hate the guts out of this woman? They looked like a couple of old friends talking about the good old days. Before they could really get out of her office, taking the opportunity of them so focused on their conversation, Severus pushed her against the wall, away from the door and the window, a secluded spot he knew no one could see from outside. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation, her hands on his chest.

-I know he's back, but I don't suppose you would say no to a kiss?

-He's right outside.

-I'm not going to make love to you. – his face approached her ear, his warm breath on her neck. – Although I would like to. Very much.

In her aroused state she probably wouldn't have minded it at all, but the only thing she got was a kiss. His lips were barely touching hers, which made her even more aroused, his hands on the wall as not to touch her. If he did he wouldn't stop. And a second later he was out the door. God, she hated it when he left her like this. After taking a few deep breaths he left her office, but the Hospital Wing was completely empty. It looked like Alastor had left her a note that floated in her direction. He had left to talk with Severus, and Dolores had a class in fifteen minutes, so she had left as well, but she would be coming back later to finish their conversation. After setting an alarm in case someone entered the Infirmary, she crossed the painting, determined to finish what Severus had started. It was true that it was more fun between two people but dammit, he was always doing that to her, touching her, kissing her, whispering in her ear and then leaving her as if nothing had happened. Thank Merlin no one could see what was going on under her skirts, because if they could they would be seeing her wet knickers, the clear golden liquid almost running down her thighs, her pussy swollen underneath her panties. How could a simple whisper cause her to come undone like this? The simple action of walking to her bathroom caused her to whimper silently as her closed legs rubbed against it, her juices wetting her thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Dammit!

Dolores threw another skirt to the other side of the room, none of them actually fitted her anymore, her belly round underneath her silk underclothes. In less than a month she had gained all the weight she had lost, but this time it was all distributed along her body, her face round and her ankles and wrists already swollen. She felt that she looked like a balloon every time she went outside. A bit worried about the cold weather they were having that October she was desperately trying to find something warm that would conceal her state, but it was a lost battle. Sighing she took an old purple dress out of the closet and after examining it decided that it was the warmest one she had that was comfortable enough for her to wear all day long. Getting dressed, her high heels long forgotten by her aching feet she sat down in front of her vanity mirror. It was true that pregnant women had a certain glow about them, but in Dolores's case, it had translated into thick hair, a constant blush on her cheeks and a new-found sparkle in her blue eyes, which shone differently these days. She hated it. She was not supposed to look pretty, she was supposed to be off-limits, unreachable, and she was even getting whistles from seventh years as she walked over to the Great Hall or her office… The only thing she wanted was to see him. She had received a letter a few days ago from Germany informing her that Cornelius was safe and that he intended on returning to England shortly. "Good for him," she thought as she had folded the letter, anger filling her. She now stared at her reflection, her heart missing him more than ever. She had grown accustomed having him around almost every day, his words filling her head leaving room for nothing. Nowadays it was just her and her baby, a remainder of the incident with those half breeds. She glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock.

-Time to have breakfast, Dolly.

-Don't call me Dolly, Nigel.

-Albus told me that I had to remind you, every day-

-Fine, but don't call me Dolly. I don't like it.

-You seem a bit… aggressive.

-I'm fine Nigel, get off my back.

-I'm a painting, I'm most certainly not on your back.

-I'm going to end up throwing you out the window.

-Woke up with your left feet today. I'll warn the others.

-Very funny.

The room went quiet again, the man in the painting having left. Dolores took another deep breath and stood up, leaving her private quarters. Normally her shoes would warn the students that she was coming, but today her black flats were not giving away her position. Sleepy students walked pass her, muttering quiet hellos and mornings, some of them almost bumping against her as they turned corners. Entering the Great Hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table, Potter sitting with Weasley and Granger. He had been chosen as Quidditch Captain, but had recently lost one of their chasers, a girl called Katie Bell. She had been cursed by a dark spell carried by a necklace. The poor girl laid now in the Infirmary being tended by Madam Pomfrey, the spell still grasping her body. She kept walking towards the high table, students coming and going, some of them reading books others doing homework before class, while some just stared at nothing while chewing on dry pieces of toast. The accident suffered by the Bell girl had everyone worried, who could have sent it to the girl? Reaching her seat in the high table, beside Minerva, the dark morning seemed to have settled over every being in Hogwarts. Quietly she prepared herself a cup of tea, the sweet murmur in the Hall calming her racing nerves.

-How's the girl? – Dolores asked Minerva while pouring a bit of milk in her tea

-I don't know, Poppy hasn't come down yet, but I'm sure Severus is with her.

-Do you have a new chaser?

-I think Ms. Weasley will take Ms. Bell's place for now, but I think Mr. Potter has set the try-outs for later today

-Let's hope it clears by then. May I have the Daily Prophet?

-It hasn't come yet. It must be the rain.

-What's wrong?

-What do you mean?

-Don't you feel it? Something's off. I don't know what, but something's off.

-I don't feel anything Dolores. Are you alright?

-I'm perfectly fine, but I feel as if something is going to happen. I hope I'm not the only one or I'll start thinking I'm losing my mind.

-I read, somewhere, that women who are going to become mothers develop some sort of sixth sense. Maybe yours is developing and something is indeed going to happen. Or it's just that. You're losing your mind. Talk with Sybill and she might teach you how to read teacups and faces in marshmallows.

-Don't joke about it, Minerva. I'm worried. I've never felt something like this before, and it's scary.

-If you are really worried the students might be in danger you should go and have a word with Albus.

-I don't know… Is he going to trust a hunch?

-Ask him yourself. Oh, look the mail.

The soft hooting of the owls coming through the small windows near the ceiling made her look up. She usually didn't receive mail during breakfast, the letters from the ministry were delivered by chimney or by owls directed towards her office. What she used to receive in the Great Hall was the Daily Prophet, sometimes a little sooner, sometimes a little later. This morning was exactly the same, the brown owl let go of the newspaper as it flew over her head, the object landing gracefully next to her cup, but a few minutes later a black owl landed right in front of her, her feathers a bit ruffled and a wet envelope attached to her paw. Dolores quickly took the letter and the owl set flight right away leaving the Hall through the same windows. The handwriting was a bit smudgy, but she could have sworn it was his. No, he was God knows where, he wouldn't write to her, after all, she hadn't answered his first letter. No, it was probably a mistake. But she opened it nevertheless. She blinked quickly after reading it, and read it again, and again. "_They are coming, I don't know if the castle is protected, so I'm warning you. They are coming, Dolores_." She must have stopped breathing or maybe it was the cup of tea that had fallen from her hand and shattered on the floor what had warned Minerva and some of the students. What was that noise she was hearing? It was like a whistle ringing in her ears, wait, no, it was a voice calling her name.

-Dolores!

-What? – she turned her head to look at McGonagall.

-I've been calling your name for five minutes. Look – she pointed at the floor. - You broke the cup. It's everything alright?

-Read this. - She handed the piece of damp parchment to her, and after a few minutes of silence, the students staring at them, their food forgotten.

-Who…?

-Cornelius.

-We must inform Dumbledore immediately.

Both women stood up and left the Great Hall. On their way up the stairs, they met Poppy, who, tired, needed some air before going back to the Hospital Wing. She greeted them expecting them to stop and ask about Bell, but they kept walking. Minerva was a few feet ahead of Dolores, who due to her short height and the fact that the baby was moving all her organs up to her rib cage couldn't breathe properly and was short of breath tried to catch up with her. Poppy saw the concern in McGonagall's face and the letter cramped in her hand and immediately knew that something was going on. She debated whether to go to the Great Hall or to follow them, and her curiosity won over her hunger. The matron run after them and finally reached them once they were in front of Dumbledore's office.

-Lemon sorbet!

-Minerva… what… what's going on? – Poppy tried to catch her breath her hands on her chest as Dolores rested against the wall.

But there was no time to lose and she pushed both women to the staircase before her. Dolores knocked on the door and opened it, Albus standing in the middle of the room, his back to the ladies. At the sound of high heels on the stone floor, he turned to face them.

-Good morning ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

-Look at this. – Minerva handed him the letter. He strode back to his desk, sat down and took his glasses. Carefully he examined it.

-Well. Who received the letter?

-I did.

-I see. And does Madam Umbridge have any other letters from this anonymous writer? – his eyes sparkled from behind his half-moon glasses a hint of a smile forming in his lips. How could he find this amusing?

-They are from Cornelius, and yes, I do have one more. He says that he's in Germany and that he intends to return to England soon.

-By the look of this, he has returned already. And misses you dearly.

-That's not important! He says that they are coming!

-Nothing to worry about. The castle is protected, and no one can enter it. In times like this, I wouldn't risk the safety of our students by not securing every inch of Hogwarts.

-That Gryffindor girl was not in the castle when she was cursed.

-I know. – he seemed to have lost all happiness suddenly, his glasses darkening and his eyes glazing in an almost maddening way. – That's why I've been thinking of not allowing the students to go to Hogsmeade until the culprit is caught.

-Nonsense! – Poppy had been listening in the background, her mind trying to grasp every detail so she could tell Severus' later on. – You can't lock them up! Besides, the culprit might be You-know-who.

-It's for their own good Poppy, after all, who knows what might happen if they do indeed go back again.

-You are right, I know you are right, but they won't like it.

-Can we please go back to the letter? What are we going to do? Let them bump into the spells and incantations until they figure out how to get inside?

-No one can get inside this castle without me knowing. Don't worry and do go back to the Great Hall, you must have scared some of the students.

-How not to? Some of the first year's fear picking up their own quills. They think they are going to end up like Ms. Bell for Merlin's sake!

-Dolores, you need to calm down, I don't want to force you to sit down or even leave my office.

-What are we supposed to do then? Nothing?

-Exactly. I appreciate Cornelius' concern, her is your husband, but we are safe.

-If you say so… But let me tell you if something happens, it's your fault.

-And I'll take the blame, don't doubt it. Now please go back to the Great Hall and enjoy your breakfast.

Minerva and Poppy nodded, both walking to the door with confused and worried expressions on their faces, but Dolores didn't move, she kept on staring incessantly at Albus. From behind his glasses, he started back, a small smile on his lips, clasping his hands together. Both women watched them and since no one was really paying attention to them, left, a warm cup of tea sounding like a nice idea. Once the door laid closed behind her Albus spoke.

-There's obviously something bothering you Dolores. What is it?

-I accept that Hogwarts' protection has fallen upon you and that you don't really accept any help from the Ministry, but I must insist. As Senior Undersecretary to the Minister I must ask you to make sure the castle is safe.

-Dear Dolores, why are you so worried? Everyone else trusts me, why don't you?

-I trust you, but… You allow mermaids to live in the lake and centaurs to live in the Forest, how can you be so sure there's no way they can enter the castle? Have you checked every corner, every hole…?

-I'll do another patrol myself if it will help you feel safer.

-I would like that. I don't want to feel as if Cornelius' warning might go underestimated.

-It won't, I can promise you that. Why don't you go back to your cup of tea?

-Yes, I think I will. May I have the letter back?

-I think I'll keep it for the time being, if you don't mind.

-Of course.

She really felt saver after those words, even though they were just that, words, but they came from him, and he always managed to make you feel relaxed, secure… Her racking nerves had stopped making her body shake, and slowly she turned towards the door. Just as she was about to touch the handle Albus' voice reached her again.

-He does miss you, Dolores.

-I read the letter, I know very well what his "I miss you" mean. He misses having someone to tell him how to do everything, someone to yell to, someone to have his way with even…

-I believe he misses having you around to talk to, to share his moments with… To share the growth of your child…

-My child. He made that very clear when we argued. It was my problem since I had been the one to get dragged by the centaurs, not him. I'll see you later Dumbledore.

Without a second word, she left the office. The baby within her moved, making the problem with those half breeds quite obvious to her mind. She knew Madam Pomfrey wanted to see her and control her progress, but she couldn't bring herself to face it. What if she was carrying a centaur? What if her baby was not really human and wasn't going to make it? What if she didn't make it? Cornelius had told her that if her body had been able to get pregnant, she might not have hated it so much, that maybe she had found it alluring or even exciting. How could he say a thing like that to her, to his wife! She needed to sit down, just for one minute to calm down and gather her thoughts. She found a bench in the middle of the corridor, which laid empty at the moment. Took a couple of deep breaths, with her eyes closed, her hands resting on the cold stone the bench was made of. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Her eyes shot open, inspecting the corridor, but saw no one. Whoever was walking was getting nearer by the second. Then she saw him. Draco Malfoy walking down the hall without looking around, heading forward. The boy looked pale, and she could have sworn he had lost weight although he had always been a thin boy since he was little. She decided to follow him, standing from the bench and walking down the corridor to walk down the hall he seemed to know like the back of his hand. Normally that part of the castle would remain empty except for those who got lost while trying to find their common rooms of the Divination tower. Thanking Merlin for her choice of footwear she reached a corner, but her she took the turn Malfoy was gone. A stone wall faced her, not the blond boy. Maybe she had taken a wrong turn, a student can't disappear out of thin air. She searched the entire seventh floor, but he was nowhere to be found. Tired already and feeling a bit sick she walked down to her office. She didn't have a class until ten o'clock. With the thought of being able to have a cup of tea in peace or even a nap, she walked past a group of third years that were on their way to charms. Some muttered soft hellos, others didn't even bother saying anything simply nodded their heads. Another corridor and she would be in her class. Just as she turned the key to her office a smell reached her, not a pleasant one at all. The room was dim lighted, she could hardly see what was right in front of her. The door closed behind her as she muttered a soft Lumos. The small bulb of light at the tip of her wand gave her enough luminosity for her to make the figure of a person in a corner. Fear overtook her and she found herself walking backwards, hitting the wall with her back. As she stared at the figure, she managed to make out a familiar set of clothes, which looked male-like.

-I'm… I'm sorry to have come unannounced. – the deep but quiet voice the male spoke held a tone of pain, and after a few seconds she realised he was pressing a wound in his abdomen.

-Cor… Cornelius? – light enfolded them at once the former Minister looking dreadful on the floor.

-Yeah. I'm… I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do.

-How on earth did you get here?! – she kneeled beside him, her shaky hands trying to apply more pressure to the wound, her wand forgotten on the floor.

-I escaped. They were holding me, hostage, I don't know where. I managed to get here, so it must not be very far…

-We have to get you to the Infirmary.

-Wait… Did you get my note?

-Yes. I just come from Albus' office.

-Listen, someone from inside the castle knows how to get out of here without… without getting caught or affected by whatever spells you have.

-What? Do you know who?

-No… I just know that there are passages to get out of the castle… They are going to use them, Dolly.

-We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey. Can you stand up?

-You have to warn Albus'

-I will, but after you are in the Hospital Wing. Come on, stand up.

Reluctantly he stood up with her help, and after bandaging the wound a bit they both walked outside. She knew a shortcut, just down the hall to the left, behind a tapestry, then they would only have to worry about the stairs. Slowly they reached their destination. Dolores was sure she had heard some of the paintings warning each other and even some telling the other characters that they were going to warn the nurse. Once they reached the end of the stairs, she took a look at the bandages, and they were filled with blood, Cornelius' face pale, his lips turning blue. She was now supporting most of his weight, but the doors were right there, just a few feet away. She didn't have her wand with her, but her magic was bubbling inside her so accidentally she made the doors burst open, the stone shaking by the force of the impact. Poppy and Minerva both jumped at the sound, Severus placing himself between the woman and whatever had caused the noise, his wand in his hand.

-I told you something was going to happen Minerva. – the matron ran to her, levitating him and placing him in a bed, blood pouring out of his wound almost fountain-like.

-Indeed. How did he get here?

-I think he used one of the passages.

-Passages? What pass… - she felt as if her face had been drained, her eyes wide open. – The passages! How can it be that we forgot about the passages?!

-He says they're going to get inside the castle through them.

-Not if we can stop them. We have to close the castle.

-A shutdown Minerva? Are you sure? – Severus had closed the drapes that led to Katie's bed, his wand safely tucked away.

-What other plan do you have?

-I believe we could… just close the passages without causing an uproar from the… students.

-Do you know where exactly they are? And how many?

-I know a few, but I believe Mr. Jordan knows them all.

-Lee Jordan? Why would he know?

-He was a good friend of the Weasley twins, and I believe they knew how many and where they were.

-Then go. Go! – Dolores was standing next to Cornelius' bed, her husband unconscious as the matron worked on the deep gush he had in his abdomen, right below his ribcage.

Minerva and Severus walked run out the door leaving both women with a dying man. Dolores wanted to help but she felt frozen in time. Poppy took her to her office and gave her a cup of tea before running back to her patient. She stared at her hands, covered in his blood and for once she wished she really had been good at erasing people's memories so she could use it on herself. Forget what she had just seen, fall asleep and when she woke up find a healthy Cornelius by her side. He had come to her, knowing perfectly well she would help him, even after what he had said all those months ago. Rain was falling against the windows. A storm was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

Sweet Merlin did her neck hurt, almost as if she had snapped it while sleeping. Slowly she opened her eyes, stretching her stiff body in the armchair. It was really dark in the Hospital Wing, except for the small candle flickering in the nightstand and the full moon outside. Rubbing her sore neck, she looked over at the figure resting on the bed, her feet tucked underneath her as her shoes laid forgotten on the floor. After the tension of the day she had finally been able to rest in her armchair next to his bed, but Minerva and Severus hadn't returned yet, and it was well past midnight by the look of the lights she could see reflected on the grass out the window. She knew things were fine because she hadn't seen or heard any disturbances along the day, but the wait was driving her mad. Why closing up some passages was taking them so long?! The baby kicked strongly against her ribs, making her look down at her belly. She really wanted to sleep, a lot, but he needed her, even in his unconscious state he could still feel if someone was there. She kicked herself for having fallen asleep when she was supposed to be watching him.

-He's still unconscious? – Poppy's voice reached her from behind her.

-Yes. Is that normal?

-Yes. He's lost a lot of blood, it might take him a few days to wake up. It's happened before I'm afraid. Not to him, but I've seen it before.

-We don't have to worry about it then?

-No. You should go to bed, in your state, it's not recommended-

-I'm not moving. I don't want to leave him.

-Are you sure?

-Most definitely. What if he wakes up and asks for me and I'm not here? He'll think I've really left him.

-But you already have. You moved out of the home you shared with him and came here. You said it yourself, it was over.

-I know what I said, but… I have never seen him like this, so weak, so… close to death… What if I lose him? I mean really lose him. I couldn't bear it.

-I think Dolores, that what you are feeling is love. And I mean real love. You just need to talk, find out if you still can make it work if he really loves you like he used to. Fix this.

-I don't want to know. What if he doesn't? I'll look like a fool.

The door cricked, opening to show a very tired Minerva and Severus, both with their wands in their hands. Poppy walked over to him, taking his hand after checking he was fine, Minerva didn't stop, she just went ahead to Cornelius' bed. Dolores gazed at her and then dropped it, the floor seemed very interesting. Controlling her anger, she spoke:

-Why did it take you so long?

-We had to attend our classes as well, so it took us way more time than we expected. Nevertheless, all the passages have been closed and the perimeter of the castle has been checked. We found nothing.

-I see.

-I wanted to apologise. I should have given you more credit for what you were saying and not have made fun of it. It's obvious that you were right.

-It's okay. – all the anger seemed to have banished in seconds, only leaving a trail of worry and tiredness upon both women.

Poppy signalled Severus to follow her outside, leaving the Hospital Wing and everyone inside it just for a few minutes. The instant they were out she placed her arms around his neck and hugged. He didn't waste a second and cradled her in his arms, breathing her floral perfume, his tired eyes closing.

-I almost lost him. And more than once.

-It's fine, he's here now, so forget it. He's safe.

-You'll inquire about who did it won't you? – those blue eyes stared at him, locking with his dark ones.

-I will. We had strict orders to… leave him alone once the girl was… dead

-He must have known something otherwise they would not have kidnapped him, am I right?

-But that's just it. He doesn't know a thing. You said that he was under the Imperious curse, under that anything he knew he would have told it to his Master. You can't keep secrets when you're spelled like that.

-And have you found anything? Any small clue as to when they are going to come? If they are going to come.

-No. But the question is if they are going to come, why haven't I been informed? I'm the Dark Lord's right hand, it's obvious something's not right.

-And Florian? Any news?

-No one knows where he is, and as far as I know none of the Death Eaters have him.

-What if some of them are starting to take justice in their own hands? What if they are defying you-know-who and are starting to do things on their own? We know they have Ollivander, but why Florian him?

-It could be. With me here many of the things that are taking place outside can't be controlled, and the Dark Lord won't stop them. Things are not going to end up well if we don't do something.

-Severus, promise me you won't let any student get hurt. This is not their fault

-I'll do my best, but I have to keep this act on, or they will catch me.

-Poppy, - Minerva's head appeared through the agape door, her eyes looking tired. – you should get in here, Dolores is very tired, I think more than we are, and hardly think she's going to last another fifteen minutes watching him.

-I'll be right in. Just a minute. – Minerva disappeared leaving them alone again in the empty corridor. – He's really back, and it's not going to be like the last time, no?

-No. There's something different in the atmosphere. He has something planned that was not what we knew the last time. He's getting strong, perhaps too strong.

-But Potter… He's a child. We can't let him fight.

-We must. This is his war I'm afraid. We can support him and even help him, but he has to do this on his own.

-But why?

-I can't tell you. Don't ask me Popps, please.

-I trust you. Just do what you think it's best.

He could see how much it pained her to hear that Potter had to fight, that this was his chance to end it all, but he had made a promise and he could not break it, not after all the things he had done for him. Kissing her lips softly he watched her as she entered the Hospital Wing and quietly closed the door. Minerva raised her head, said her goodbyes and walked to the door.

-You did a good job Poppy.

-I suppose I'm trying for what's coming. Try and rest.

-You too. If you need anything, I'm a chimney call away.

-Alright. Go and sleep. I won't tell you twice.

The door cricked again, and the head of Gryffindor left the room. To her surprise Severus was still standing there, staring out the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

-You know Severus, Poppy might enjoy a little bit of company tonight. Someone to wake her up if she's needed or even to bring her a cup of tea as she watches over Cornelius. It's just a thought, though. Goodnight.

He didn't answer, not even moved, his eyes remained fixed on the glass. He heard her footsteps growing dimmer and dimmer until he was left with nothing but the sound of his own breath. Malfoy was waking up to the gates, probably they were waiting for him there to find out if the plan was going well. It was not. Nothing would happen to the boy tonight, not after the patrol both he and Minerva had performed since dinner time. He walked over to the door, opened it and slithered inside. Minerva had been right, Dolores had fallen asleep again, but this time Poppy had placed a blanket over her. The figure of the matron was positioned over the man unconscious on the bed, her wand moving silently over him, a parchment appearing beside her. After the wand had shone with a blue light, she picked up the parchment and walked over to the middle of the room while reading it.

-I can smell you, Severus. Why don't you come with me to my office?

He looked like a haunted black ghost, sliding through the room. He turned his head slightly to gaze at the sleeping form of Dolores. She didn't look like a woman who could destroy an entire academic department inside the ministry or ruin an entire school in just a few months, she actually looked like a worried wife and an expectant mother, nothing else, nothing more. He kept walking until he reached her office, the door closed right after he entered. Pomfrey stared at him, her blue eyes shining at the light of the candlelight, as her hands reached for her head and took her white cap off as well as her hairpins. Her blond-greyish locks fell down her back, the candlelight giving her an almost ethereal look. Holding out her hand she waited for Severus to take it.

-Let's go to bed.

He was mesmerized by her face, her hair, her smile… Slowly he took it and followed her quietly through the painting. The walked pass a very dim lighted living room towards her bedroom. It had a few armchairs and settees, a huge wooden wardrobe, two nightstands made of the same material as the wardrobe as well as a chest of drawers and a full-length mirror. It had small touches that made it cosy and more homely like the paintings, the clothes that laid on the back of the armchairs, the lotion on the nightstand and a few pictures scattered along the room. Severus took his cape off and placed it on the back of the armchair, next to her red robe, walked behind her and undid her apron. She took it to her chest, folded it and put it in one of the drawers before turning back to him.

-Severus… I…

-Shhhh. – her face was so close to his that he could almost count her freckles but placed a finger on her cherry lips. – We are not going to talk.

-But I'm scared.

-You? The great Poppy Pomfrey?

-I can't do anything for the girl. – her eyes shone like the ocean as tears began to form, threatening to fall any second. – I don't know if I can do this again. Face this terror again.

-You are not going to do it alone. I'm here. I'm always going to be here.

Her tears were no falling freely. He lowered his lips to her cheeks and kissed her tears away, resting his forehead against hers as his hands travelled from her face down her arms until he touched the cool skin of her hands, intertwining their fingers. The people in the pictures smiled before leaving them, the empty frames showing just the backgrounds. After a few minutes, she moved her hands to her chest, starting to unbutton his robes. Her slender fingers worked each button with care, pushing the garment of his shoulders. His broad chest met her fingertips, cold against his warm skin. He took her hand sweetly and brought it up to his mouth, kissing each finger. He then grabbed her writs and turned her around, her back to him, moved her hair to the side softly and unzipped her dress, with the ruffle of the fabric it fell on the floor with a quiet thump. It didn't surprise him to see that she was not wearing full tights, that she was wearing a garter and high stockings, her black low-heeled shoes finishing her long legs. Was she shaking? Her hands trembled as Severus helped her out of her dress, kicking it to the side. He was wearing too many clothes compared to her, so he guided her hands to his trousers, steading her. The button came undone almost without touching it, the zip following close behind. He took his wand out of his pocket, kneeled and picked up hers, before his trousers fell to the floor, walking over to her chest drawer he placed them next to her jewellery box. Before returning to his spot he kicked off his shoes. Poppy had never stopped looking at him, her eyes following every movement he made, his place skin glowing by the moonlight. She kneeled before him, her hands grabbing the waist of his trousers, pulling them down his muscular legs until it reached his ankles. He came out of them, his black socks following them where her dress laid. She stood up and took his hands in hers, walking backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. He sat her down and kneeled before her, his hands travelling down her legs to her feet, taking her shoes off and putting them next to the nightstand. Travelling back up to her thigh he unclasped her garter, the stockings sliding to the floor, the bands that kept them up her legs falling close to them, her smooth skin free of clothes.

-Severus… you don't have to do anything… if you don't want to.

-That's just it… I want to.

He laid on the bed, placing himself on top of her with care as not to crush her. She reached for his face her hands resting on each side and slowly brought him down, his lips meeting hers. He didn't want to be rough with her, so the kisses were sweet and slowly, not forcing himself upon her. She wanted more, parting his lips with her tongue as to make it just a little bit more passionate. When their lungs started screaming for air, they broke it, gasping. He kissed her nose, then her cheek and travelled down her neck to her chest, her white bra covering her breasts. His arms reached under her, sitting her down on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. Unclasping it she took it off and threw it to the floor, her perky breasts pressing against his chest. For being almost forty she was still very toned, her breasts quite full and perky, her behind still firm, something she had not expected to still have at her age, but her job demanded her to be agile and quick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight against her, savouring that moment. There was a war outside, death could be trying to penetrate the walls of the castle in that same instant. He saw her haunted expression and knew that she had drifted off.

-Poppy, look at me. – her eyes had been glazed as she thought but his voice brought her back to Earth. – I'm not going. I'm not leaving.

For the first time that evening, she had smiled, and good Lord, did she look pretty when she smiled. He kissed her again, laying her back on the bed, before leaving butterfly kisses on her neck and chest, the gave his full attention to her bosom. He knew she loved it when he kissed them before popping them into his mouth, rolling her nipple with his tongue. It had the desired effect on her, quiet moans escaping her red slight swollen lips, his left hand travelling down her belly to the elastic of her knickers but didn't go any further, his right hand massaging her other breast. After biting lightly her nipple, which caused her to yelp in pain and pleasure, he moved his mouth to her other breast. He felt himself growing hard, his erection pressing on her thigh. After looking at her closed eyes and her mouth agape he dared lower hid hand a bit more, his fingertips brushing against the lace fabric until he felt dampness. Her breath caught on her throat as his fingers brushed up and down her wet folds through her knickers. His kisses kept getting lower once he left her breasts, going down her tummy until he met the fabric again, which was bothering him quite a bit, so he took them off her, the chilly air hitting her wetness suddenly. She had been accumulating orgasms for weeks now and she knew she was going to come if Severus kept kissing his way down until he reached…

-Oh, sweet Merlin!

Thank Merlin most of the private quarters were soundproof, otherwise, she might have been heard in the Hospital Wing as his tongue played with her sex. His erection was painfully aware of the ministrations he was giving to her body and throbbed against his own thigh, still trapped in his dark boxers. She was starting to shake lightly under him, her moans growing louder. Convinced she needed some release before he did, he looked with his mouth for the little bundle of nerves, his fingers entering her as he played with it with his tongue. Poppy's eyes grew wide one hand grabbing the sheets beneath her the other one on Severus' head, gripping his hair. He felt the small contractions starting to press his fingers and speeded up, her breath coming in short gasps until her eyes glazed and her mouth formed a silent O, a cry following mere seconds after as she climaxed, his hand still moving, her contractions tightening around them, her juices falling in his mouth. He sat on the bed staring at the shaking form of the matron, her thighs pressed together as she rode out her orgasm. After a few minutes her breathing started to even out, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. Laying on top of her she kissed him, her hands grabbing his underwear and pulling them down, his member springing out of its confinement. Kicking them to the floor he pressed himself on her entrance, but instead kissed her softly, their lips barely touching, and took that moment to push his full length into her opening slowly, her hot wet velvet enfolding him. Every nerve screamed at the action, shivers running down her spine her eyes shut, her teeth biting Severus' lip but not with enough force to draw blood. After giving her a few moments to adjust she moved her hips to cause more delicious friction, and Snape took it as his call to start moving slowly almost his entire length out before slamming into her again. Soon that was not enough, and she demanded him to go harder, her moans reaching a point where they were more guttural, primitive grunts and screams. Reaching down to her ass he lifted her slightly, her legs wrapping around his back, the new angle giving him just more room for a bit more of his hardening to enter her, her moans coming from deep into her throat. He slammed hard into her, a warm feeling coming from within told him he was not far, but by her sounds, she was extremely close as well. A few solely strokes and a few long ones as his hand played with her clit for just a few seconds brought one of the best orgasms she had experienced in months. He pushed into her a few more times and with a grunt he came, the warm feeling of his cum filling her, another small orgasm rushing through her. The grip he had on her hips would leave bruises, but she didn't care. She had hardly registered the fact that he had pulled out and was laying beside her, until after a few minutes, once she had ridden out her climax. He smiled, that rare smile he would only give to a few, his hand brushing a strand off her face. She was now covered by her thin white blanket, her breathing still a bit uneven. She moved closer to him, cuddling against his warm chest, still feeling a bit tingly. Something was vibrating, she was hearing it but not paying attention, but it was getting louder, Severus looked down and met a confused expression that meant that he was not the only who was hearing it. Focusing on the sound he found out it was coming from his trousers. Unwrapping himself from her he picked them up and searched inside his pockets, taking a transparent ball out.

-What's that?

-A rememberall.

-But those don't vibrate.

-I know, I enchanted it.

-Whatever for?

-It keeps me informed of the state of the wards around Potter's house.

-Why is it vibrating?

-It means they are weakening.

-Why are they weakening? Potter's here they wouldn't attack the house, would they?

-Don't worry. It's not dangerous unless the smoke turns red, then it means that the house is going to fall, that the wards are not protecting it anymore, but the smoke is still grey.

-Then what's causing them to…?

-The wards are connected to Harry's aunt. If she catches a bad cold, they could weaken a bit, like in this case. It's happened before, so nothing to worry, they end up returning to their normal state shortly. It's very much like Harry's blood protection.

-As long as his aunt is fine, he's safe.

-Exactly. So, no worries. We are leaving this hear now that it's not vibrating – he placed it on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around her again- and we'll go to sleep.

-Yes, after this I'm very tired. Very tired indeed.

She closed her eyes, his warmth lulling her to sleep, her mind too tired to worry about the impending war or the Death Eaters or the fact that Malfoy was now returning to the school, his face pale and worried, the job the Dark Lord had ordered him to perform was too much for him. Or the fact that Dolores was sitting on her armchair with her hands on her belly cradling it in a protective gesture in her sleep as Firenze watched her through the door, the smoke signs he had received from his kind demanding him to take her to them still deep in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-I'm not going to tell you twice Cornelius, you have to take this potion.

-I don't like it, why don't you take it?

-You are like a five-year-old, complaining about vegetables. Just take the damn potion! – Dolores sighed heavily before pushing the glass into his hand, which grabbed it and reluctantly started to drink it. – Thank you.

-This is awful. Disgusting.

-Do you want to recover?

-Of course. The nurse is driving me up the walls.

-Then shut up or she'll force to stay for a few more weeks.

-But I'm fine!

-And where are you going to go after she releases you?

-I don't know. Maybe back to Germany.

-Why Germany? – she vanished the glass with her wand before sitting on her armchair, her eyes locked on his face.

-I don't know. It seems like the right place.

-And me?

-You? What do you mean?

-I'm your wife Cornelius, you just can't run off and leave me here, again.

-I thought you had left me.

-By now you should know I'm not that sort of woman. I've done this before, and I always go back.

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning, and a few days had passed after his sudden arrival at the castle. Dumbledore had been mad, every inch of the castle was supposed to be safe and protected with spells, but he had entered the gothic building without any problem. After arguing with the Aurors that now helped secure it, he had gone down to the Hospital Wing to pay him a visit. While the talked she had gone back to her quarters, showered and had gone down to the Great Hall to have a bite to eat. Some of the students had thought that she had left after not seeing her around for days. Healers from St Mungo's had arrived the next day and had taken Katie to the Hospital, Madam Pomfrey not being able to anything else for her here she had called for help, the parents of the girl having had agreed that that was the right thing to do to ensure recovery. The only people that lived now in the Infirmary were Cornelius and Dolores, who now that he was awake seemed angry and very disappointed in him.

-It's up to you to decide whether you want to come or not.

-I can't go anywhere Cornelius, and you know it.

-Then I guess I'll be going alone.

-Fine! Run away! Like always!

-I don't run away!

-Is that so? Then why the hell were you in Germany and not here with me, trying to fix our marriage?!

-Because it's already dead! Our marriage has been dead for years Dolores! Get that through your thick head!

-Then why don't you annul it? – her voice was nothing more than a whisper, a constricting feeling on her throat made it hard for her to speak, her mind foggy as her eyes glazed with the tears that she would not allow to fall.

-I was Minister for magic, I had an image to maintain. Now I can do it.

-Have you ever loved me?

-Dolores, I don't want to talk about it any more, so drop it.

-I asked you a question. Answer it.

-I don't want to. Just drop it, Dolores.

-You just answered it. You have never loved me, you didn't love Jane and you won't love this baby either, am I right?

-It's not even my child, why would I love it?

-Because I'm… I'm nothing to you.

-Don't play the victim now Dolores. You have always been an overdramatic woman.

-Go on, insult me some more, because finding out that you've been married to a jerk and a bastard for more than fifteen years is not painful enough.

-Watch it Umbridge!

She started at him, his finger pointing at her as his semblance became harsh and his eyes dark. She was stunned, he had never used her surname to address her before, not even when they argued, and he only used the surnames once he could no longer stand the person he was talking to. She had grown to learn that after all this time. She looked down at her hands, the golden band shining sadly in her left hand. Slowly she took it off, stood up and with shaky hands left it on the small white table where the glass had been laying just a few minutes before.

-Then this is it. You have your freedom, and probably your woman waiting for you in Germany. When Madam Pomfrey releases you don't bother to come and say goodbye. If you do, I swear I won't hesitate to turn you into a chalice and throw you out the window.

-Don't worry I won't. I wouldn't risk having you crying at my feet begging me to stay.

-I have more pride than that Cornelius, and you know it.

-Of course, because blowjobing me underneath the table so I wouldn't fire you was not setting the bars a bit low, no?

-Don't you dare use that against me! You were blackmailing me so you could get some physical pleasure from me! I was your wife for Merlin's sake, I would have done it anyway, you, stupid baboon! You used me and played me when I would have done it without any problem idiotic dickhead!

-You didn't seem to want to when we got home every night.

-Because you forced yourself on me during work, what were you expecting?!

-And this is why our marriage has been dead for years! We argue all the time, we don't enjoy each other's company.

-Because you are a stupid dictator who if he doesn't get what he wants willingly at that exact moment he will get it by force! I'm a human being, not an object you can play with whenever you want! You married me for a reason, not to treat me like a handkerchief!

-I married you because you were the only woman who paid me any attention.

-Because I love you! I thought you knew that.

-You can't love Dolores, you are evil. Your father hated you, your mother left you and your brother is Merlin-knows-where because he doesn't love you and doesn't want to meet you after all these years. You have always been on your own. You are manipulative, ugly, nobody can stand you and most of all if you were to die right now, no one would drop a tear. Go on, cry, that's the only thing you know how to do.

-Shut up.

-Oh no, I haven't even begun. You've craved for attention since school, always trying to get Sirius Black to look at you just because he always got the girl. He couldn't stand the sight of you and thank Merlin you just spent one year with him before graduating or you might have forced yourself on him. I know you tried to force yourself on Ketterlburn, hoping he would give you the best mark, but he rejected you.

-Shut up!

-You were the laugh of the entire school every Halloween, "Oh look, a deformed troll entered the castle, oh no, it's just Umbridge", "Careful, Umbridge has not been tied, she might try to eat you tonight". The only Slytherin that wouldn't go back home for Christmas, poor Dolores, whose father couldn't stand her and whose mother didn't love. Dolores the only girl who would spread her legs in the back of the class just to get a little bit of love.

-SHUT UP!

-YOU WERE THE SLUT OF HOGWARTS, ONLY FOR ATTENTION AND LOVE! AND DID THE EXACT SAME THING IN THE MINISTRY JUST TO GET THE BEST PROJECTS. I MARRIED YOU BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE ACCESS TO A SLUT 24/7 BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN LOVED!

-SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

It was her past, her horrible shameful past. She had tried to run away from it, become someone respected, but it always came back to meet her, to explode on her face. Her father hadn't loved her, but since she was the witch and not his brother he had manipulated her into hating her own mother and brother to the point that every time she entered the room where they were they would leave, her father smirking at her, telling her how it was all her fault, that her mother would love her if she were mundane like her, that she did not deserve to have magic. When her letter came, they sent her on her own to get her things, her father refused to acknowledge the fact that the Umbridge line would end with her, worthless Dolores. At Hogwarts, she had tried to find a parental figure, but everyone seemed to think that she didn't deserve to be in Slytherin, that she was clearly a Hufflepuff, and soon her own hurt and grief overtook her, and she no longer cared. She became a threat, a dangerous girl, and those who dared to make fun of her ended up in very sticky situations, all her Slytherin traits shining like silver as the years went by. She was an excellent student, the best in her year, very gifted in Transfigurations and Charms, but she excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Soon she was granted access to the Forbidden Section, her anger and pain allowing her to learn the darkest types of magic. But it was not enough, her soul craved for love, and soon her sluttiness found its way, the second-floor girls' bathroom becoming her secure place where she would do students, both boys and girls, and some substitute teachers. She was ashamed but it brought her temporary pleasure and love, enough to carry on. She cried herself to sleep during those cold winter nights when the only soul in the common room was her, the paintings pitying her. Everyone seemed to hate her, but the last straw was the howler she got one day at breakfast. It was her father's and it yelled at her with the most horrible hatred she had ever heard from him, his disgust for his own daughter clear in his voice; he blamed her for the fact that her mother had left them, taking her brother with her. He was clearly drunk, and in front of the entire school he screamed, telling her that when she returned, he would punish her to no end, that he would rape her, he would kill her. When he finally finished the letter burned itself, the entire Great Hall in silence as she stood up and looked at the high table. The teachers looked at her with concern, some of them whispering things she could not hear. She had been fifteen at the time. The silence was deafening, his voice still ringing in her ears, and stumbling she ran out of the room, her face red with shame, her eyes stinging from the tears. She had spent the rest of the day hiding in Greenhouse 7, the snow falling quietly around it. It had taken Herbert Beery hours to get her out, but she didn't go to class for days, and no one searched for her.

She had loved him, more than anything in the world, following him like a puppy since she started working at the Ministry. Her reputation at Hogwarts had not followed her to the Ministry, but Cornelius knew, and he used it to his advantage. She had let him. She climbed the ladder to get to him, her sluttiness coming back to slap her on the face once she reached the desired position. She took care of those she had fucked, disappearing soon after. And so, she found herself falling more and more, Cornelius playing with her until she mentioned marriage. He knew that if she mentioned it, it was because she wanted it, and to ensure she didn't cut him off sex he proposed. She had thought during all those years that he loved her when in reality he despised her just like everyone else did. Her rage was through the roof, she could not control it, she would not control it. Covering her ears, she screamed, the windows trembling before shattering. Cornelius covered his head to protect himself from the falling glass as Poppy entered the Hospital Wing, the scream having shattered some of the corridor windows as well, Minerva and Pomona right behind her. Dolores' throat hurt but she couldn't stop, black clouds forming outside, covering the sun, darkness enfolding the castle. Cornelius was in shock, he had not expected her to react like this, he was just trying to get her to leave, maybe he had overdone it. Poppy tried to approach her, she needed to calm down immediately or it could hurt the baby, but her magic wouldn't let anyone get near her. Suddenly the sound of hooves was heard at the end of the corridor which was filling up with students and teachers, Firenze trotted inside the room, Dolores' had not heard it, her eyes sealed shut. The centaur brushed his hair off his face and kneeled before her, placing his hands over hers. Immediately she stopped screaming, the room falling into a deep silence. She opened her eyes and stared at his pale face, her throat dry, her body shaking violently, he focused on her eyes, not blinking as he lowered her hands.

-What have you done to her human? – Cornelius knew he was talking to him, but he was too shocked to utter a word, her face red from screaming, tears still falling, leaving fire traces on her face.

-Firenze, get away from her. Please. – Poppy was able to reach for her just a bit further, but the centaur didn't move, gazing at her as if he were gazing at the stars in the night, reading them.

-No, Pomfrey, let him. – the crazy looking professor of Divination, Sybill was now sitting in one of the beds, a cup of tea in her hands as she watched the centaur, her giant round glasses flickering.

-What is he doing?

-Ancient magic, Minerva. He's connecting with her on a spiritual level, gazing at her memories and thoughts. He's reading her. What a disgusting tea. – she scrunched up her nose and vanished the cup.

Firenze stood up, his eyes never leaving hers and walked slowly with her to the bed, Cornelius moving to the other edge of the bed, away from them, but the centaur had let go of one of her hands and was no stretching it in his direction. He was a bit hesitant at first but ended up taking it. He stopped looking at Dolores, it was Cornelius' turn now. His thoughts swirled, every feeling flourishing within him, things he hadn't felt in years rising, but the centaur was searching for something. He was searching and searching until a memory surrounded them. Cornelius and Dolores were home, playing a muggle game called Pictionary, laughing as they both tried to guess what each other was doing. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and love as she looked at him, but he was gazing at her as well, a forgotten feeling stirring within. He had loved her once and had never stopped. Firenze let go of their hands, walking backwards. Cornelius got out of the bed, his bare feet on the cold floor as he looked up. She was there, those same blue eyes staring back. He had never stopped loving her. His hand reached out slowly, hers safe in place, and at the feeling of her warm skin on his fingertips both gasped. Cornelius took her in his arms, smoothing her hair as he apologised over and over again, her tears wetting his pyjama shirt.

-I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. Don't cry love, I'm here.

-You said… horrible things…

-I know. I'm so sorry. We can fix this, I promise.

-But you said… It was dead…

-No, no… We can fix this Dolly. We will fix this.

-What have you done Firenze? What…?

-I'm her protector, Professor McGonagall. My people have their eyes set on her, and my refusal to give her to them makes me her protector.

-Okay, but what have you done to them?

-Easy peasy Minerva. – Sybill had tried to jump off the bed gracefully, but as she landed her right ankle had twisted lightly and she had ended up on the floor, standing up quickly, her many scarfs and necklaces disarranging themselves, her glasses almost falling. – He looked for the memories that had made them fall in love and simply made them revive them. It's very ancient and all that, but effective. As you can see there's much more to Divination than reading teacups.

-They will be fine now. – the centaur looked at Sybill – But you have read it, haven't you?

-Yes. – her semblance became dark, her usually cheerful or dreadful-self disappearing for a second. – Mars is too close.

-What does that mean? – Pomona whispered in Minerva's ear as Poppy finally reached the couple and started running diagnostic spells on them.

-I don't know. I've always found Divination to be a very inexact branch of magic. – she whispered back before walking to the corridor. – Everyone back to class, there's nothing to see here. Come on. Spit spot! If someone stays behind there'll be hell to pay! -As the students started vacating the corridor she returned to the infirmary, waving her wand to repair the windows. Pomona was taking care of the windows on the hall.

-Do you want me to take you up to your tower Sybill?

-Of course, love. And remember, we have a lunch date.

-I have not forgotten Sybill. I'm always punctual.

-I know, but I loooove to tease you.

She hopped on his back, sliding and almost falling twice before gripping his forearms as he started walking in the direction of the seventh floor, chatting lightly, as if nothing had happened. Pomona simply stared as they left and almost bumped into Minerva as she entered the Hospital Wing.

-So sorry, didn't see you there.

-Better not to go in there, Poppy is in full matron mode and you could end up in a bed yourself. She's ordered them to stay in bed for a week.

-You are going to do a research on what Sybill said?

-Of course. If something's wrong I want to know, and we can't trust what she says once she's had a few sherries.

-Last year she hated the guts of that centaur and now she's going out with him?

-Let's go have a cup of tea.

-How do they do it?

-Pomona!

-What? I'm curious! I'm sure Hagrid knows.

-Sweet Merlin. What I have to put up with.


	7. Chapter 7

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Hold on. – suddenly her instincts started screaming that something was not right, and so she stopped walking.

-What? What is it now Minerva? – Pomona was now looking at her, Minnie's semblance pale and worried, her eyes semi closed as if she were trying to remember something

-What… what did Firenze say about Dolores? Do you remember?

-That he was her protector or something like that.

-Yes, but he said something else, what was it? – she paced up and down, her hands on her face.

-Let me think… I know it, I know it, just give me three seconds. Ah! His people, he said something about his people.

-His people want Dolores! – she whirled around, her profile shining like a lightbulb.

-Yeah, that's it.

-Why would he say that? We need to know what really happened when she was taken by the centaurs.

-She won't talk. Popps tried to and she just wouldn't say a word.

-Then we'll have to ask Firenze, otherwise who might know why they want her?

-Hey! Wha' are ye doin' here Professors? – The bearded giant came waddling into the corridor, his right hand covered with a napkin. He was obviously going to the Hospital Wing.

-Hagrid! – both ladies stared at each other before approaching him, smiles on their faces.

-That's me name, yeah. Wha' can I do for ye?

-Hagrid, listen carefully. Do you know of any ceremonies that centaurs might perform in summer?

-Ceremonies, Minerva?

-Why else would they want her, Pomona? They hate our kind. Hagrid, do you know any?

-I know them all, professor McGonagall. Which one in specific?

-I don't know… maybe one that involves a human female?

-Let me think…- his small biddy button eyes closed, his nose scrunched as he thought, both professors staring at him deeply. – There's one. As far as I know, they haven't done it in years.

-What's it called?

-Saviour ritual, or something like that.

-Spooky name. What is it about?

-Well, professor Sprout, they are supposed to take a human female, clean her and purify her and then get her in the family way, if ye know wha' I mean.

-Yes, we understand, with child.

-Yeah, and then they must wait until I don't wha' day in January, and when the kid is born, kill it. Normally those kids don't last more than a few hours, they are too deformed to survive.

-Why do they have to kill them Hagrid?

-To assure protection upon the herd. They only do it when dark times are coming.

-Like a war?

-Yeah. Why did ye want to know?

-Academical proposes.

-Well, I hope I helped. See ye around, I need to get Madam Pomfrey to cure this burn. Those fire crabs are really growing.

He kept walking towards the infirmary leaving the two women alone in the corridor. Minerva started walking down the hall and to the stairs, Pomona following a few feet away a bit confused as to where she was going. They didn't say a word until they had reached the first floor and had turned to the library corridor.

-Why are we going to the library? Hagrid already told us all we needed to know.

-No, we need to know more. We need to find out what's really going on. You've always been better at Divination than me, so you'll look for that of Mars and I'll look for what Hagrid just told us, fine?

-Fine. Where do we start?

Dolores was sitting peacefully on his bed, their hands clasped together as they talked, it wasn't about important things, just mundane everyday topics you could hear everywhere. Poppy watched them as they conversed not believing that just a few minutes ago they had been arguing to the point where none controlled magic had shattered glass, their throats hoarse and dry from yelling at each other. She filled up the report and vanished it from a wave of her wand, then she heard it, a loud pop behind her and the sound of something metallic falling. She turned her chair and came face to face with Snape, his left eye black.

-What the hell happened to you? – she ran to him, her cold hands resting on his face, her fingers careful as not to hurt him more.

-Never underestimate a muggle.

-What? Where have you been? I haven't seen you for days.

-I went down to Privet Drive.

-Why? You have nothing to do down there.

-The rememberall hasn't stopped vibrating since the day... you know… And that means the spells are not recovering, they haven't gone back to their full strength. I was worried.

-And how on earth did you get your eye like this?

-Someone saw me around the house, thought I was going to kill them or rob them and decided to hit me with a bag full of cans.

-Cans? I think it might have been Mrs. Figg.

-Why would that crazy lady hit me? She knows me!

-Maybe she saw a man wearing black and thought of a Death Eater.

-Well, she has good aim. Right on the eye. If I hadn't used the emergency portkey, she would have kept on hitting me, I'm sure.

-But did you find out what you wanted to know?

-Yes and no. Harry's aunt looks tired and sometimes in pain, but everything seems to be alright. Maybe she hurt herself or fell ill and she's still recovering.

-But that doesn't sound right to you, does it?

-No. But they wouldn't attack the house without Potter being there. It would be madness, they know the house is under vigilance.

-I have some balm for that eye in a drawer, somewhere. – she opened all the drawers on her desk before coming across a green looking tin with a rusty top. It was her own special balm, a creation she came across after a few years of working at the castle, the original formula not working on most of the bruises she had to treat throughout the day. She opened it and took a bit of the purple looking paste on her fingers placing it on his eye. He tensed, she had felt it, but hadn't made a noise as she worked around it, the bruise disappearing after a few minutes. – Try not to hit your eye again, at least for a few days. It might still be a little tender.

-I won't run into any doors on propose, don't worry. By the way, did something happen while I was gone? You seem a bit, shaky.

-A very huge argument between Dolores and Cornelius. It shattered windows, love.

-Did she use _bombarda_ on him?

-No, but pretty close. Uncontrolled magic.

She was placing the tin back in the drawer when she heard another pop, a light green tint surrounding them as the emerald flames of the chimney expelled a man. Alastor coughed slightly and brushed his clothes with his hands to take the dirt off before limping out of it, his magical eye searching for the nurse, stopping on Severus before settling on Poppy.

-I'll be going now, Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you later.

-Of course, take care of that eye.

With his cape floating and brushing the floor behind him he left the room, not even bothering to look at the occupied bed before vacating the room. Alastor didn't say a word, but she could feel he was not comfortable with Snape, after all, every single time he popped in to see her he was always there.

-Hello.

-Why is he always here? Doesn't have a job?

-He just popped in, he comes from Privet Drive.

-What the hell was he doing there?

-Nothing. What are you doing here? Your letter said that you wouldn't be coming for at least two weeks.

-I'm not here to stay, I just wanted to tell you something. We found Florean.

-You did? Oh, thank Merlin! – she smiled brightly, her hands clasped together over her chest. – How is he?

-He's… dead Poppy. We found him dead in his home. – he hated having had to pop her little bubble, but he didn't have much time and he needed to do this before they found out he was gone.

-How? How can that be? He was a wonderful man who wouldn't harm a fly.

-I don't have time for that. You must keep this. – he pushed a picture frame and a necklace into her hands. – Don't give it to anyone, it's a clue to finding out why Florean is dead, I'm pretty sure.

-Why don't you keep it?

-I don't trust the Aurors I have around. I think they are already inside the Ministry, Popps. We can't trust anyone.

-Shouldn't you warn Albus?

-I will, but I must go back now. Keep this and don't tell anyone you have them, okay?

-Alright. Be careful Alastor.

-I'm always careful. Constant vigilance!

-Your motto. Go, wouldn't want you to get into trouble.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

He threw a kiss in her direction before the flames consumed him. She looked down at what he had just given her, examining the picture closely first. She frowned, it was a picture of the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower. She was smiling sadly coming and going inside the picture. Why on this earth would Florean have a picture of a ghost? And most importantly, why was it the Grey Lady? Holding the necklace over her head she saw that it held an oval sapphire. Her face met her back reflected as she examined the stone but for a minute she could have sworn she had seen a pair of black eyes instead of her blue ones. There was only one way to find out. She had to talk to the ghost. Placing both objects carefully in her apron pocket she left her office.

-Dolores, Cornelius, I'm afraid I need to leave for a minute. If someone comes by, please do tell them that I'll be right back.

-We will don't worry.

She opened the door and slammed right into something big and warm, which was obviously alive. She stumbled and almost fell, but two big hands stopped her from doing just that, looking up to meet Hagrid's smiling eyes.

-Careful where ye're goin' ma'am. Oh, it's ye Pomfrey.

-I'm so sorry I didn't see you, a bit stupid on my part, because you are not precisely small.

-No problem! I actually came to see ye, wondering if ye could fix me up a little.

-You wait inside, I need to go somewhere. As soon as I return, I'll patch you up, is that alright?

-Sure. Might talk with those two for a while.

-Yes, do that. I'll be right back.

She walked past him and run down the corridor. As far as she remembered the Grey Lady used to reside in the clock tower if she weren't wandering around the castle. She ran to the third floor, entering the tower and taking the left set of wooden stairs. Halfway she stopped and rested, her breath short, after a few minutes continuing her journey up to the fifth floor. No one used to come here, being a very secluded part of the castle where all the bells rested. Taking deep breaths to steady her fast-beating heart she looked up. There she was, near the clock window, her feet a few inches off the floor. According to "Hogwarts: A history", she was the only ghost that could actually walk and not just float, like Sir Nicolas.

-Helena. – the ghost raised her head and swirled gracefully, her grey vacant eyes meeting hers.

-You haven't visited me in a while Poppy Pomfrey. – but she smiled, nevertheless. Poppy had used to come and chat with her when she was a student, having been sorted into Ravenclaw certainly had been an advantage when communicating with the Grey Lady. She only talked with those who belong to her house.

-I have been busy Helena, saving children from quidditch injuries and misused spells.

-I always knew you would do it. The smartest witch I have ever met. Although I don't meet many.

-Helena, I need to ask you something. Do you know a Florean?

-Florean? After so many centuries I have heard many names.

-Florean Fortescue. Do you know a Florean Fortescue?

-I know the name. I know the man.

-Great. Why did he have a picture of you in his home? – she took the frame out of her pocket and showed it to her. The ghost floated in her direction to look at it closely, her black hair floating around her neck as her translucent fingertips brushed the glass. She usually looked sad but as she stared at the picture her semblance became even darker.

-He came, like many others, lost on his first day, but he returned again and again. He said many times that he felt drawn to me, as a ghost, I can't understand what he meant, but I didn't judge him. He studied with me, telling me how things had changed outside the castle. He brought an invention, a camera, I think he called it and took this the day before he left. He never returned.

-He was in love with you and that's why he took it?

-No. There are many kinds of love. His was different.

-Please, Helena. Tell me everything.

-You seem very interested all of a sudden. – she turned around, the sunny day turning into a cloudy one, Helena levitating back to her spot.

-He's… I don't know how to tell you this…

-He's gone, isn't he?

-Yes. We found the picture in his home.

-And the necklace?

-You… you gave it to him as well? Where does it come from?

-It doesn't give us knowledge or truth, it simply shows us nothing else than the deepest…

-And most desperate desires of our heart. How old is the Mirror of Erised, Helena?

-It was brought by Helga into the castle, filled with jewels and gold. She turned it into the mirror we now know.

-How many of those jewels did it have?

-One for Rowena, one for Godric, one for Salazar and one for Helga herself. Gryffindor gave his to the goblins, who added it to his sword; Salazar gave his to the Slytherins, and now rests above the chimney; Helga, afraid of the power the mirror poses destroyed it and buried the pieces deep within the castle; Rowena enchanted hers, burying her intelligence and her wit inside, forging a tiara, where it laid for many years. Soon it became too difficult for her to carry around and switched the stones, placing the enchanted one inside the Sorting Hat.

-You mean that Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is fake? The legend is true, but the stone is fake?

-Mother thought greed for knowledge was the worst sin the students could achieve and so for many years the stone laid undisturbed inside the Hat.

-Is this the stone? – she took the necklace out of her pocket, hanging it in mid-air. Helena turned and with wide-opened eyes flew to it, the air around Poppy ruffling her hair, goosebumps growing on her skin.

-Only a real Ravenclaw could take it out of the Hat, just like Godric decided for his sword. – her reflection met her, would it show her what she feared? She hadn't faced the mirror when it laid within these walls, home for the philosopher's stone.

-Florean was a true Ravenclaw and managed to get it out of the Hat. How?

-A boy came once, claiming he could destroy the diadem, his intentions were… a lie. He desecrated it with Dark magic! I was afraid he might find out it was not the real stone and begged Florean to try and take it out. He brought it back to me.

-There's a trick to it, right? Potter showed his bravery in the Chamber of Secrets and that triggered the Hat to give him the sword. What did Florean do to get the stone?

-No riddles or questions. She would only give the person the stone if they found out what could carry it and seal the power it poses. Florean created the necklace by using goblin's silver. He wore the Hat and guessed that once he got the stone, he would have to carry it, protect it and so he came back with the necklace and asked the Sorting Hat for it. It congratulated him and let go of the sapphire.

-Florean knew the stone was not the real one and kept the necklace all these years to protect it. But why would that be the cause of his death?

-Florean knew things, things only a descendant of Ravenclaw would know.

-What? He's a real Ravenclaw? But you never had children or siblings.

-My mother had a sister, but she died young, her family never to be seen again. Florean was a very distant descendant.

-That might be another motive why the Hat gave him the stone, am I right?

-You ask too many questions Poppy Pomfrey. I don't remember you as someone who needed so many explanations.

-He was a descendant of the Ravenclaw house, had the real stone and knew someone had found the diadem. Why did he get killed? Why did You-know-who want him dead?

-I don't know Poppy Pomfrey.

-What am I to do with the necklace now Helena?

-Keep it. Once the time is right… get rid of it. It doesn't do us well to stare into our own dreams and desires and forget to live.

-You talk with Dumbledore perhaps a little too much.

-Maybe. You need to go now, Poppy Pomfrey.

-Yes, but I'll be back. – she had expected the necklace to feel heavy as soon as she clasped it close around her neck. – Helena, why don't you keep the picture here in the clock tower? It will remind you of him.

-You are sweet, Poppy. – she left the frame resting near a column, the ghost in the picture smiling up at the real Helena.

Walking backwards she slowly left the corridor, a small thank you escaping her lips before running back to the Infirmary. Suddenly she came to a halt. She couldn't send Alastor a letter to explain him what she had found out, someone might read it and come for the stone, but she couldn't leave the castle, she didn't know where he was. He could go on for weeks without communicating with her. Looking down at the stone in the necklace she saw those black eyes again. They were his. She already had him, why was she seeing his eyes? What other powers did the stone poses? She would have to wear it every day, ensure its safety, but she had to tell someone about it, someone she trusted and who could take care of it if something were to happen to her. Albus was not an option, he was too busy controlling the Order and helping Potter. Bloody hell, Minerva! She could tell her anything and she would die before betraying her friends. She started running to the first floor. As she ran past the third-floor corridor, she saw Sybill with a basket walking to Firenze's class, the state of her scarfs showed that she had ironed them for too long.

-Holy Merlin! How could I have been so stupid as to not have seen it before! Sybill! Wait! – the Divination teacher turned around and placed the basket on the floor.

-What can I do for you Poppy?

-You are going to meet Firenze?

-Yes. In his classroom, why?

-I need to talk to him.

-Okay. I've got sandwiches in the basket for the three of us.

-I won't stay for lunch. I just want a word with him.

Both women walked past the door to the forbidden corridor and down the moving stairs to the Ground Floor. She glanced at the clock near the Great Hall. It had been two hours already? Both ladies went down another flight of stairs and came to a halt as the door to Classroom 11 stood agape. A gentle bris seemed to be emanating from the room. Trelawney opened the door cheerfully, Firenze sitting close to a trees stump, a bouquet resting beside him.

-I'm here dearie! I've brought Poppy along because she wants to talk to you.

-Welcome, Poppy Pomfrey. Have a seat.

-No, thank you. Firenze, why didn't Dolores run away from you when you touched her? You know what your people did to her.

-She was blind. Her hurt was too much for her to control, she couldn't see who was touching her, who was calming her.

-But she was staring at you.

-No, she was staring at my soul as I was staring at hers. She won't remember who did it or why.

-I don't understand anything.

-Use the stone then.

-What? – she looked down at the necklace, the sapphire shining as the glowing lights that floated around the room reflected on it.

-There are legends. Among you humans, you believe in a diadem that can give you knowledge. If someone were to find it, they would give them nothing, because the rock that it holds is not real, you have been chosen. You are the porter of the stone.

-What?

-Okay, hear me Popps. – Sybill laid on the floor, a glass of Sherry in her hand. – This is like with wands, it chooses you. If you managed to get the thing out of the Hat it means it favoured you.

-I didn't get it out if the Sorting Hat, somebody else did. And how the hell do you know about all that?

-Us seers know everything. We don't just read faces on potatoes. We understand the complex universe that surrounds us. We know things. Back to the thing. Whoever had it, died, right?

-Yes… I'm afraid he did.

-Well, anyone can hold the necklace, but only someone from the Ravenclaw house can wear it and therefore use it. You were sorted in Ravenclaw, so the stone has selected you to be its rightful owner until you die.

-What powers does it hold?

-Many. Some of them far too dangerous to use. If you really need help the stone will guide you. And nobody can take it from you.

-Why didn't Helena tell me that?

-Not even ghosts know everything.

-Sybill, can it be destroyed?

-I don't know. There are rumours that Helga Hufflepuff managed to destroy hers, but no one has been able to find the fragments. Some say that she was buried with it as to protect the world from its power.

-If the four stones were together in the mirror, could it be destroyed? Forever.

-I don't know. It's ancient magic that not even us can foresee.

-Thank you.

Holding the jewel in her hand she left the classroom, but just as she was about to close the door Firenze spoke again:

-Poppy Pomfrey, there are rules for controlling ancient magical objects. Heirlooms. It holds many secrets, don't let it take a hold of your soul. You might end up being consumed by it.

Slowly she closed the door, resting her back against it. Okay, so apparently, she had a necklace that it's actually the gem that should be in the diadem that some boy had found but no one knew where it was nowadays, Florean was related to Helena Ravenclaw and obviously knew something that you-know-who didn't want anyone to find out, and so, now she has to protect a a magical stone that used to be part of the Mirror of Erised that Merlin knows where the hell it is now because it likes her and didn't turn her into a rabbit when she put it on. Bloody hell, this was going to be a walk around the park. Poppy looked down at the gem and hid it inside her clothes. She would tell Alastor what she had found out before she told Minerva. She needed to think. And why the hell did those black eyes keep on looking back at her?


	8. Chapter 8

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Severus… I expect you to bring her to us before Draco finishes his mission.

The Dark Lord walked barefooted over the polished wooden floor of the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa stood in a corner, shadows covering her slender figure with Bellatrix beside her, her dark eyes observing with adoration her master. Nagini was curled next to the fire her biddy eyes watching Severus. Slowly Severus left the shadows and faced Voldemort.

-My Lord, shouldn't it more… cautious… if we were to wait?

-Severus, I don't like waiting.

-But she's too close to Dumbledore. When he loses his grip on her, it will be our time.

-Make him. She's valuable for our proposes inside the Ministry. We can't waste more time.

-Yes, My Lord.

-And one thing more. Insist to the boy that he must kill Dumbledore soon.

-It's a very hard mission, My Lord. He's trying.

-A cursed necklace was trying? What a stupid choice. You must guide him, Severus. If he doesn't do it, he won't be of any value to us.

-My Lord, please, he's just a boy. – Narcissa pleaded from within the shadows, her blue eyes shining with the tears she had been trying to hold back. He was her only son.

-Potter is just a boy as well and he has eluded me more times than I care to admit Narcissa! – his feet carried him to where she was, her back against the cold wall as his red eyes shone with maliciousness at her weak figure. – If your son doesn't perform well, I won't hesitate. I can't have useless people in my lines. – his whispers were a threat everyone knew it. He was taking too much time.

-He should be proud! The Dark Lord has chosen him to execute that old fool Albus Dumbledore! He should be beaming!

-I appreciate your… enthusiasm Bellatrix. I'm really impressed by your lust for power and recognition.

-Oh, thank you, My Lord. Thank you.

He turned away from the sisters and faced the Potion's Master. He didn't flinch, kept a respectable distance, but didn't look down, he kept his gaze locked in his red eyes. Voldemort was trying to read his mind, he knew it, but his shields were up and strong, he only read what Severus allowed him to. He seemed satisfied after a few minutes and went back to where Nagini was, his white skin reflecting the red and orange flames from the chimney.

-You have your orders, Severus. Bring me the woman and tell the boy to kill him.

-I will, My Lord.

-Severus, a little birdy has told me that Dumbly has taken to doing trips. Tell the Dark Lord, come on.

-Is that right Severus? – he didn't turn, his gaze fixed on the burning fire. – How… convenient for us, no?

-He has done a few trips, My Lord.

-Where?

-I don't know My Lord. Every time he has left, he hasn't given any clues as to the whereabouts of his destination.

-Then find out. If Draco doesn't do it in the castle, we will have to do it while he's outside.

-Of course, My Lord. But may I suggest… that you do wait until I have a safe assumption of where he's going before… you try anything? We must be careful.

-I'll be the judge of that. Leave now, Severus. But we will meet again. Soon.

Severus bowed his head lightly before taking his cape with his hands and turning away, his footsteps echoing through the quiet halls. After reaching the end of the stairs he felt a pair of eyes watching him from the top.

-I have not forgotten Narcissa.

-And it's best if you don't. He's my only son Severus, and I won't let anyone kill him. If you even dare to betray our understanding… you'll be dead before you can say, snitch.

-Are you threatening me… Narcissa? – slowly he turned and looked up. She was wearing a black tight dress, her long hair free, a glass of wine resting in her hand. She looked particularly dangerous this way.

-I'm stating a fact. Protect Draco or it won't be the Unbreakable Vow what will kill you.

He had set foot on the first stair, ready to confront her, but changed his mind. After glaring at her for a few seconds he resumed his trip to the door, his cape brushing the floor as the door closed with a loud thump after him. Turning into smoke he flew to Oxfordshire, he would be able to apparate to Hogsmeade from there. In less than ten minutes he was standing in the outskirts of the small village, the sky dark. Night had settled over Scotland. He walked fast to the castle, waving his wand in front of the entrance gate before crossing the spell protection that surrounded the ancient castle. He couldn't help it and searched for the small window that belonged to Poppy's private quarters and smiled when he saw light coming out of it. Before going to see her, he had to inform Albus, warn him. Pushing the front door, he heard voices, loud voices coming from the Great Hall, the party still on full swing even though it was almost one o'clock in the morning. There were still a few teachers at the high table, including Sprout and McGonagall. Glancing at the Slytherin table he was not surprised by not having found Draco there. He continued his journey up to Albus' office, but then he felt it; the rememberall was vibrating again. He had gone down twice to Privet Drive and had found nothing, not a clue as to what the hell was causing the spells to weaken. Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket he unfolded it. He had been carrying a picture of Petunia since he had gone down to her house a few days ago, and her face was smiling at him as she waved at him. Footsteps warned him that someone was coming so he quickly folded it and put it back in his pocket before turning to face whoever was coming. Thankfully it was just Dolores with a plate of pastries and other sweets, her pink robe covering her pristine white nightgown.

-Oh Severus, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in the Halloween feast.

-None of your… business.

-I didn't mean to pry in your personal affairs.

-I'm just patrolling. During these feasts, students think they can… do... whatever they want.

-Of course. I should have known better not to ask. I'll be going now.

He didn't answer and so she kept walking down the corridor as he went upstairs. Soon he was standing in front of the gargoyle muttering the stupid password Albus still insisted on using. As if he were a five-year-old. If only he could tell her everything, confide in her and not just keep secrets… Knocking on the door he waited before he heard a quiet "enter".

-Ah, Severus. Back already? I wasn't expecting you until the morning.

-He just wanted to know how things were at Hogwarts.

-And?

-He won't attack the castle. He thinks it's practically impossible to enter it without getting caught or killed. As long as I'm here he doesn't need to enter it.

-Good. We'll keep it that way for our student's safety. Anything else you wish to tell me?

-We should send Dolores back to the Ministry soon, he has asked for her.

-Do you think she's ready?

-She has already found out Scrimgeour's plan for Mr. Potter as well as his intentions towards the Department of Mysteries. She has the minister wrapped around her little finger and she has only talked with him by owls. She's more than ready.

-We'll wait until we have found a safe house for Cornelius and then we will send her back.

-You will give her every protection you can, won't you Albus?

-Have you grown fond of her?

-Poppy is very worried about her, it's just to ease her afflictions.

-Oh yes. Madam Pomfrey. You have been very… close lately.

-Yes. She's my friend.

-I see. And do you think it's fair for her to do this while you carry another woman's picture in your heart?

-Poetic… -a tone of disgust escaped his lips but Albus didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't care. – I have something else to tell you.

-Yes?

-Did you think your little trips would pass unnoticed? He knows.

-I was wondering when he would address this.

-He didn't. Bellatrix told him.

-Mrs. Lestrange… She always seems to know everything, doesn't she? – from behind his glasses, a small smirk painted his lips, his hands clasped together.

-He wants to know where you go. I bought us some time, but he plans on finding out and killing you while you are not here.

-If Draco doesn't do it before he finds out.

-Yes. He has asked me for your… destination.

-That, my dear friend, you can't know. No one knows. Not even me.

-What? That's just… absurd!

-Some things can sound and look absurd… but they have their reasons. Is that all? – Severus hesitated, should he tell him about Narcissa? After a few seconds, he answered:

-No. I should leave.

-I'll see you tomorrow, then.

-Tomorrow?

-We have a chess game to play Severus. No cheating this time.

His cursed hand pointed at him, a smile on his face. He was dying, how could he keep such a cheerful expression? His semblance turned even darker as he left his office. He was tired, but his thoughts swirled in his head. If Draco failed the Dark Lord would expect him to do it, he would rely on him to do it, but if he did… he could lose her, forever. But this was the price he had been willing to pay when he had failed to protect Lily, to save Lily.

-I heard you were back. – she was at the end of the corridor, her red robe tightly shut as she stood there, watching him.

-I needed to talk to Albus. What are you doing up?

-I had a few cases of food poisoning. They just don't know when to stop eating.

-I've told you more than once that they are just a bunch of dunderheads.

-What's wrong? – she took a few steps in his direction and held out her hand.

-Too many things. And I just can't tell you.

-I knew when we started… this… that you wouldn't be able to tell me some things.

-You don't mind?

-No. You look tired.

-I am. Very tired.

-Let's go to bed.

-Poppy, not tonight, I really don't think… - she had finished the short trek after she noticed that he was not even looking at her, his back against the wall. She placed her finger on his lips, her light blue eyes smiling up at him.

-I really do mean going to bed. We are both tired. Come on, I know you sleep better in my bed.

She took his hands slowly, and when he didn't pull away, she pulled him to her, walking slowly down the corridor, both in silence. They didn't need words to understand that he was carrying a big burden on his shoulders. Maybe it was too heavy for him.

Dolores closed the door with her back, balancing the tray with one hand as she turned the key on the lock. Cornelius ran to her and took the tray from her hands as she battled with the rusty door, the key stuck. He put the food on the table and tried to give her a hand, but the door just wouldn't help so they gave up after five minutes of fighting.

-I'll have Filch look at that door tomorrow morning. It's happened four times with this one.

-Shouldn't you use a spell to lock it?

-I tried, but someone must have tampered with it and it rebounds every single hex.

-Have you-?

-Yes, I have told Albus, but he's busy. And yes, I have told Severus, but he's busy as well.

-You can fix it. You are smarter than you let on.

-I know, but I must maintain an image. I brought you chocolate cauldrons.

-Thanks love. I don't think I've had one of these… in years. I've had chocolates, but not these.

-When was the last time you had chocolates? You look as if it were the first time you had tasted it. – he had pushed an entire cauldron in his mouth, his cheeks sticking out like two huge balloons as he tried to chew it.

-Ig fon't wooh.

-What? – he swallowed it and jumped for another one, this time biting it instead of simply putting it in his mouth like a turkey.

-I said I don't know. It's been months.

-Maybe even years.

She sat down on the couch before picking up the book she had just been reading, picking up a mint bonbon. He sat down at the other end, a couple of cookies on his lap as he picked up his muggle comic. How could it be that he hadn't known how imaginative these muggles were when writing? They even had a wizard called Doctor Strange! Thinking about what she had just said he tried to remember.

-I think I had a box of chocolates at the beginning of the year.

-When? – she lifted her head from her book to look at him, another cookie making its way to his mouth.

-Don't know, maybe… I think shortly before the end of the school year. You brought them!

-I did? I don't remember bringing you chocolates.

-Try, I'm sure you'll remember.

-It's just a box of chocolates Cornelius, it's possible I sent it.

-You didn't send them, you brought them to the Ministry!

-What? I certainly don't remember… Wait… Was it a pink box? – she sat a little more upright on the couch, the book forgotten on her lap.

-Yes.

-That was in May.

-So what? – another cookie! This one had peanuts!

-I was headmistress in May.

-And I was Minister. And Madam Malkin was a seamstress… I fail to see the logic.

-Don't you remember that Dumbledore told us we were under a curse last year? – his expression showed confusion, a small trail of liquid chocolate on his cheek. – We can't remember things that happened while we were under the Imperius curse because it's not us, we are being controlled.

-I remember things from last year.

-Maybe yours was lighter, but that's not the point. We remember I went to see you in May, while I was spelled and the box of chocolates that I brought.

-And my tie on the floor.

-Oh, Merlin! – she was blushing, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide open.

-What? What is it now?

-Cornelius, we did more than eat some chocolates! Your tie was on the floor, my blouse as well… Do you follow me?

-I don't think… Oh! Did we?

-Well, I certainly don't undress because I feel like it.

-Then we had some fun and ate some sweets. Why do you still look as if you had just seen a ghost? Tell me the Bloody Baron is not behind me! Please, tell me!

-Of course, he's not behind you, you pea brain. It's basic charms knowledge. Under a curse of that calibre, you are not supposed to remember things, so it means another spell was used on us.

-What spell? It must have been temporary, otherwise, we would certainly remember more than just the bit of fun we had. – he was giggling like an idiot, but she couldn't help wondering if they were heard, or if someone had seen her stockings hanging from the back of the chair when she left.

-Stop it, this is serious. – but she couldn't help smile slightly at the thought.

-I thought you were Dolores.

-What?

-Sirius… Sirius Black… Dolores… You know.

-How stupid, and disrespectful. Have another cauldron. – she threw another one to him, which landed straight on his lap as she took another mint bonbon herself. – I don't know any spells that could dissipate briefly one of the Unforgivable Curses.

-Maybe they know very dark magic.

-Even so, only a very few selected spells work temporarily.

-Then why the hell do we remember?

-I don't know. I just don't know.

-Perhaps we missed something. A detail that could give it away.

-A detail? What detail?

-Maybe something weird in my office. Well, what used to be my office. I don't even know what I'm saying.

-As if you did most of the time.

-Hey! You hurt my feelings! I'm going to be forced to get over that by having another cauldron.

-Absolutely not. You are going to get sick!

-You can give me a potion for the stomach, and I'll be good as new.

-Absolutely not. It's hard having to take care of you when… Of course… there are no temporary spells

-Yeah, what? – he was trying to get a grip on the tray without having to get up. He was almost there, he could feel the silver on his fingerprints.

-But there are temporary potions.

-What? – he looked up from his hand, almost knocking over the tray.

-They didn't use a spell on us, they used a potion.

-But when did we take it? – she stared at the desk and out of the blue, she got a glimpse of a pink box. A box of…

-The chocolates. They used the chocolates.

-But that means someone gave you a box of sweets with a potion.

-And a very powerful one Cornelius.

-And what potion has enough power to dissipate the curse?

-Don't you think is weird I came to your office and the only thing we did was make love?

-Not really, we've had quickies over the years.

-But we never took our clothes off. We had to be very careful as not to get caught.

-I'm lost.

-I think the potion was Amortentia.

-A love potion? But isn't it supposed to create a very heavy infatuation?

-When used by people in which one of them is not in love. With people like you and me who are in love, it just simply enhanced it.

-Turning it into a lust potion?

-Exactly.

-Who would give you a love potion?

-Maybe no one did, I simply confiscated the box. I don't know. I don't remember.

-Awesome. Give me a cookie, I need to recover from this.

-Will you stop eating?! – but she handed him a peanut cookie, nevertheless. He had gone back to his comic, but she kept thinking. Someone with incredible potion-making skills had filled some sweets for someone, it might have been her or for someone else, but who? The baby kicked, its tiny foot creating a small bump on the surface, Dolores' skin stretching by the force her little baby had. The smell of sweets had made her crave for something salty, perhaps something with butter, meat or fish. No. Lobster. Oh boy, she hadn't had lobster since she had found out she was expecting, her doctor forbidding her to have any seafood. That had been around June, but Poppy had told her it was fine, that she could eat almost everything.

-It happened in June! – she stood up, knocking the book to the floor making Cornelius jump on the couch. She had scared him, his comic almost flying out of his hand

-What?!

-We made love in May, and the centaurs did… what they did… in June, but I found out I was expecting by the end of June, early July. They told me I was a few weeks along.

-Does that mean what I think it means?

-The baby could be yours. – she was so overwhelmed at the moment, if her calculations were correct those beasts had nothing to do with the little miracle she was carrying. - I actually think it could be yours.

-But that… that's…

The comic fell with a quiet ruffle as he ran to her and gathered her in his arms. She was crying and laughing, relief washing over her at the realization that there was another possibility, there could be another answer. His hands grabbed her hair and the back of her robe, his nose brushing her neck as he took in her scent. She still used her vanilla perfume. He felt something warm spreading in his chest, the same way it had happened when she had told him she was expecting Jane, but he had been a fool back then, hadn't realized what he had and had ended up losing it. It was not going to be like that this time. She could be carrying his flesh and blood, and for once the weight of the war didn't matter, only the woman in his arms, a sudden breeze coming from the window turning the candles out.


	9. Chapter 9

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-Do you think this tie looks okay?

-It looks, fine darling. Calm down, okay? It's just a hearing, they can't do anything to you.

-But what about you?

-I'm far too important to them. I know too many things, they can't risk losing me. I could talk.

-But you wouldn't.

-I don't know. It depends on how things go.

-Dolores, be careful, in times like this…

-It was just a joke, Cornelius. Of course, I'm not going to talk. Here, let me do the knot, your hands are shaking.

The room had a delicious warmth surrounding it, the chimney burning a spectacular fire as snow accumulated out in the windowsill. It was early December and the cold had really settled in, snow accumulating out on the grounds since late last night. They had received a letter from the current Minister a week ago informing them that they had to be in the Ministry for a hearing in regards to the accidents of the Brockdale and Millennium bridge that took place in early July. Dolores was still wearing her pink robe over her nightgown, her makeup on and her hair up in twisted Italian bun. With her eight-month belly pressing on his round belly she grabbed the tie, his hands trembling terribly at the idea of being possibly charged with murder. Once that was taken care of, she smoothed his grey cape over his shoulders.

-You don't have to come if you don't want to.

-I'm afraid I have to. As Senior Undersecretary I have a seat in the Wizengamot. You should know that.

-I just thought that with you like this… you know, so big and about to give birth…

-Honey, if I don't go, you'll be all by yourself. I can sit down with you and be your defence or sit with the Minister and be your judge. You choose because I'm afraid no one is coming to save you.

-Not even Kingsley?

-He's busy with the Muggle Prime Minister. No one's coming Cornelius. They've all deserted you.

-Everyone except you.

-Listen to me. I would go to the end of the world with you if it meant just simply being with you. I'm your wife first, and Senior Undersecretary second. If I have to testify against the ministry to save you I will, even if it cost me my job, which it won't.

-How can you be so sure? You know how they are.

-Dear, I have Scrimgeour wrapped around my finger. With a good defence you could leave that trial room as a free man.

-I'm scared for you, I don't care what they do to me, but I don't want to leave you alone if they… sentence me to Azkaban.

-I'm going to make sure they don't. Don't you worry. Hand me my magenta dress, please.

Giving her the dress, she disappeared in the bathroom, leaving Cornelius alone in the sitting room. She supported him, she had assured many many times that everything would be fine, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. It was his fault all those muggles were dead. His and his only. Staring at his reflection in the mirror he didn't see a man, he saw a weak person who used believed that power was better than human lives and who was about to meet his destiny. He could go and leave her here, but he couldn't move, his legs felt like lead and just the thought of ending up in Azkaban made his stomach turn. Maybe he shouldn't have had those brownies. Dolores came out of the bathroom talking cheerfully but he was not listening.

-What do you think dear? Dear? – she touched his shoulder and felt how shaky he was. He still hadn't answered. – Cornelius? Cornelius!

-What? - his eyes had been glazed over but at the strong sound of her voice he seemed to return to Earth.

-I was talking, but you obviously were somewhere else. Is something wrong?

-I'm terrified.

-Hold my hand, okay? Then we'll both go in together.

-Can we… can we create some sort of signal to say I love you?

-Why?

-I just want to be able to tell you that I love you without them hearing it. I just want you to feel it.

-Okay. How about… me scratching my ear?

-No. It doesn't feel right.

-Crossing fingers?

-I don't know.

-Well, I'm sure we'll come up with something. – squeezing his arm, she walked over to the coffee table and picked up their wands, hers going directly to her purse while his would be going to a special pocket in his cape.

But he hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes fixed on the mirror. After buttoning her cape and picking up her purse she walked over to Cornelius and took his hand. He looked at her, his eyes unsure and scared. She tucked his wand away and started walking towards the chimney in her office. He followed her.

-Do we have everything? – Dolores stepped inside the chimney.

-Yes.

-Take some floo powder dear and don't forget to embrace me, Poppy said that when travelling by floo network we must protect my belly.

And so, he threw the powder, emerald fire enfolding them, and wrapped his arms around her before yelling "Ministry of Magic". It felt as if the were being suctioned by a huge hose, noises, and colours passing too fast for them to really notice anything, images from the different rooms connected to other chimneys folding around them. And as soon as it had started it was over and they came out in the lobby of the Ministry. They were in the Atrium, people coming and going, some of them with folders, others with brooms and teapots, paper planes flying above them from one side to the other. As they started walking towards the lifts, passing the beautiful fountain representing a witch, a wizard, a centaur and a house-elf, all of them made of gold, he could have sworn he had heard two wizards talking about how a three-headed dog had been seen near Devon. He walked through the lobby as if he were seeing it for the first time, Dolores guiding him as she hadn't let go of his hand.

-Dolores! – a bony woman rushed to meet them as they waited for a lift, her big round eyes sparkling as her mouth contorted into a smile. – How good to see you! There were rumours that you had left to purse a teaching career, but I knew that could not be.

-Good morning Mafalda. I have not left, I'm still you superior, but the rumours are right. I'm still teaching at Hogwarts. They could not find a suitable substitute and according to article fourteen of education law number twenty-four, if the Headmaster can't find a teacher by the end of August the Ministry will provide the school with one.

-But why you? – the three of them entered a lift and after telling the young boy they wished to go to level nine. – I mean, after what happened last year, I wouldn't have thought that you of all people would want to go back. The latest gossip says that those… centaurs – she lowered her voice. – did more than just punish you.

-Mafalda, dear, if not me, who? And you of all people should know that rumours can be sometimes just that. Rumours.

-the Daily Prophet published an article soon after Dumbledore went back about you and the centaurs.

-I read it. Nonsense. Pure nonsense. I'm happily married to Cornelius and expecting his child, whatever ceremony they think they performed on me, it's simply absurd.

-If you say so. What's with him? – Cornelius had turned a very ugly shade of pale green, his hand grasping Dolores' to a pint where he was hurting her.

-Darling, look at me. Look at me. – his head turned to meet her, his small eyes glazing every few seconds. – I'll be there, you won't be alone, and I'll hold your hand until the very end, okay? Come one, take a few deep breaths, that's it, very good. He hasn't been feeling very well Mafalda.

-Level Nine: Department of Mysteries.

It was just the three of them left in the lift. Glancing at her watch she saw they had ten minutes to get to Courtroom one. Taking his hand in hers he followed her to the stairs to the left of the corridor. There was hardly any light, the black shiny walls making the halls cold and creepy. Percy Weasley was waiting at the end of the staircase, his grey suit neatly ironed and his arms filled with parchments and quills.

-Follow me.

-We know where the Courtrooms are Mr. Weasley.

-I know, Ms. Hopkirk, but I have strict orders to accompany you. If you please.

The door was just a few feet away, but to Cornelius, it felt as if he had been walking for hours. The door cricked and Dolores' grip hardened. Why were there dementors close to the ceiling? He must have seen them too because for a moment she felt his weight on her back as if he were about to collapse. A chair in the middle of the room was the only thing that seemed to be affected by the coldness of the room, the rest of the room filled with people, the benches surrounded by candles. Two guards separated Dolores and Cornelius, taking the later by his arms and forcing him to sit on the chair, the chains that had been resting calmly on the floor circling his wrists.

-Minister! That is completely unnecessary, he won't harm anyone or try to escape. – One of the guards had taken his wand and was giving it to Mafalda as Dolores approached the bench, fury emanating from every pore.

-I'm sorry Madam Umbridge, but the charges are far too severe to indulge him. Please, do occupy your seat.

-I won't sir. I'll be defending him.

-We can't allow that. You are his wife.

-You haven't provided him with a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as his legal representative and he has the right to be defended, therefore I'll be his delegate. If you find it too outrageous you can always call for someone else, but you'll be wasting time. Precious time. Shall we begin? – Scrimgeour stared at her for a few minutes before coughing lightly and picking up his papers. With a triumphant smile, Dolores placed herself beside her husband, squeezing his shoulder.

-Today, the 8th of December 1996, I, Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic, surrounded by the members of the Wizengamot as well as the legal representatives of those muggles deceased, will perform the trial as head of the Wizengamot. Here, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, represented by Dolores Jane Umbridge will be judged under the charges of involuntary manslaughter and neglect of duty in regards to the accidents of the Brookdale and Millenium bridges. The prosecutor will answer these questions: Why was there no security in the area?

-Mr. Fudge had every member of the Auror Office, Hit Wizards, Investigation department, Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and Witch Watchers working on the fugitives called Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban last year. Our main focus was Picadilly Square, Trafalgar Square, Westminster and other areas that are usually filled with muggles.

-Where there any indications that a mass killing was about to take place?

-No.

-Actually yes. – it was the first words Cornelius had spoken since leaving the castle. He couldn't bear to look at her.

-Mr. Fudge, explain yourself.

-After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, I got a message from You-know-who. I burnt it and he must have known I wouldn't read it so while I was going home one night after buying some things he came out of nowhere. He told me that if I didn't step down as Minister a mass muggle killing would take place.

-Why didn't you inform the Aurors?

-I didn't believe he would do it. Last time he didn't go for the muggles until the very end, I thought it would be the same.

-And even though you knew you decided to keep quiet?

-As he has just told you, he believed it wouldn't happen. Last time the Dark Lord believed in cleansing the wizarding world before submitting all muggles. Under those circumstances, you can't blame him for not believing a threat. If I were to come to your house and tell you that if you didn't give me 300 galleons I was going to murder your family you could choose to believe me or not to. Besides, did he have any proof that the person he was talking to was the real Dark Lord?

-What are you implying Madam Umbridge?

-He might have believed it was a Death Eater posing as his master through Polyjuice Potion, Minister.

-Did you Mr. Fudge?

-It struck me as odd to see You-Know-Who standing there in the middle of the street. He could have got caught. After considering the circumstances I believed it was not a real threat.

-But still, 24 muggles died in an attack performed by the Dark Side due to your neglect-

-That is not quite right, Minister. The attack might have happened at any other time. It wasn't Mr. Fudge's fault that a group of Death Eaters broke into Diagon Ally, kidnapped Ollivander and attacked those bridges. It's no coincidence that they chose a day when most of the Law Department would be too far away to come and provide help.

-But it happened because he didn't step down.

-It happened because Mr. Fudge refused to give the Ministry to the Dark Side. It was a clear threat to the entire wizarding community. If you don't surrender, we won't hesitate to kill the muggles. He chose not to follow what he thought was a fake threat and continue protecting us. If he had stepped down many of us wouldn't be here.

-So, you think that Mr. Fudge has no responsibility for the attacks?

-I believe every human makes mistakes, but you can't blame what others did on a person who was trying to save us. Charging him with manslaughter is like giving chicken to a dog. They will do it again is they know somebody else will be blamed for what they caused.

-Minister.

-Yes, Mr. Fudge?

-believe me, I know what these people are going through, and if I had been of sound mind I know I wouldn't have let anything like this take place.

-Mr. Fudge I hardly believe you know what these muggles are going through, so don't try to victimise yourself.

-He does Minister. So do I. He's not trying to victimise himself as you so eloquently have put it. We lost our daughter this summer. Shortly after the attacks.

-Records show that she passed away many years ago.

-It was not true Minister. Albus Dumbledore found her, but You-Know-Who murdered her. He believed that I deserved to be punished.

-He killed your daughter after killing 24 muggles because you refused to step down?

-Yes, Minister. – Cornelius couldn't move his hands, the chains were too strong, but Dolores' hand had found his before he could fight, her small fingers wrapping themselves around his, her grip strong. It still hurt, perhaps a little too much sometimes, but she had got over her death the first time, she could do it again. It didn't mean they didn't miss her.

But suddenly they were enfolded in a deep black fog, everyone around disappearing out of sight but their voices and surprised screams not leaving the cloud. They clearly heard the chains falling to the floor, but his hand never left hers. Irrational fear rose inside her when she felt people pushing and pulling, spells being screamed blindly around the courtroom.

-Sorry darling, but we are taking him. – it was just a whisper, she had hardly heard it, but the cold voice made her insides freeze and then someone pulled her away.

-Cornelius!

-Don't let go, Dolores! Ahh! – she felt his hand go limp and whoever had been pulling her let go and she landed on the floor.

-Cornelius! Cornelius!

Soon the fog began to dissipate, and the real scenery was placed before her. Some people were lying on the floor, clearly dead, others simply unconscious, but he was nowhere in sight. Scrimgeour and Mafalda rushed to help her up, but her eyes were searching the room. The door was open. She pushed them away roughly, taking her cape off and taking her wand out of her purse running out the door. There at the end of the corridor were two men carrying Cornelius about to set foot on the stairs.

-Stupefy! – the spell almost reached one of them but hit the wall behind his head, the blue flash passing dangerously close to his ear.

Soon a fight of unspoken spells and flashes of light filled the corridor, Dolores approaching them slowly. A few hexes almost hit her, but she hadn't got the best mark in charms for being slow at using Protego. They turned away and walked up the stairs carrying Cornelius like a trash bag. Dolores' ran as fast as her heavy child let her, her wand firmly in her hand. She hadn't seen Mafalda and Scrimgeour near the door waiting for the right moment to come out. They ran after her, but she was still quite agile, almost flying up the stairs, but when she got to the lifts they were already leaving in one. A few more spells travelled their way before it was gone. She pushed the buttons but before she could step in one Mafalda and Rufus reached the top, breathing heavily.

-What was that?

-Isn't it obvious?! Death Eaters!

-Inside the Ministry?

-Look, I don't care. I just want to get to them before they can leave with Cornelius. Come one stupid lift!

-_Atrium._

Another black fog must have had happened not long ago, chaos had evidently arisen. Spotting them near the fountain she cast a few more spells, one of them hitting the one on the left, which fell with a thump on the floor. Suddenly strings of light and spells filled the Atrium from every corner. Someone was clearly casting the killing curse. Scrimgeour grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a corner.

-What are you doing?! Let me go?!

-No! It's too dangerous for you!

-Let me go! He needs my help!

-It's too dangerous!

She felt as if she was watching it in slow-motion. Two other men took hold of Cornelius, fragments of the fountain figures having crushed the man Dolores had knocked out before and ran to the chimneys. The next second, they were gone. She fought in Scrimgeour arms but soon it became too tiring, the image of those killers taking him away playing over and over in her head. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as the rest of them vanished, others dead on the floor, and soon the only sound in the Atrium was her voice, echoing through the smashed walls and broken glass. Mafalda came running to the corner, blood pouring out of a wound on her cheek. How long had it been? To her it felt like centuries, her throat sore and her voice hoarse, she even felt blood in her mouth. Her tears were too much, she couldn't breathe, it had happened right in front of her and she had done nothing to stop them. Nothing.

-Call for Dumbledore, someone must do something.

-But…

-Do as I say Mafalda! Please! - He let go of her arms, bruises forming there from the lost battle she had fought with him.

-Shouldn't we tell the Aurors?

-Call Dumbledore!

Standing up she used the wall as leverage before running to the lifts again, the Minister too slowly to follow her. She swallowed hard the metallic taste in her mouth, her ribs throbbing from a small gush a wall tile must have caused. She was running on adrenaline, her wand still so firmly in her hand that her knuckles had turned white. No one met her on the lift, every hall quiet, no voices no movement. When it reached level two she rushed to the Aurors office. As she approached it deep voices reached her ears and without knocking she pushed the door wide open, making everyone jump. Everyone except for who she was looking for.

-What the hell happened to you?

-Death Eaters! Here! In the Ministry!

-Where?!

-They left, but they took him Alastor. They took him!

Her eyes sting, forcing her to close them before opening them again, the old man limping in her direction to gather her in his arms. She cried as if someone had just ripped out her heart, even though that would have hurt considerably less than seeing him being dragged away. He smoothed her hair, speaking soft words in her ear. Being married to a nurse certainly had its good side. If Poppy had been here, she would have fainted at the sight of her, in hysterics, her blood pressure probably through the roof, her clothes torn and dirty and a wound on her side.

-Kingsley, Berrycloth, Dawlish, and Tonks! Get ready, we are leaving in five minutes! No arguing! Dolores, you need to go back to Hogwarts.

-No. No, I want to go with you.

-Dolores, you are eight months pregnant. What you did today was more than enough. We need to get you to Hogwarts. Robards, call Arthur Weasley here immediately. – the man ran out the door, his footsteps soft on the carpet.

-Alastor, please, I can't lose him. Let me go with you, please.

-Dolores Jane Umbridge! -she stopped her sobbing instantly, her blue eyes watching him. – You need to think about what's best for you and what's best for Fudge. If I were to take you with us, I would be too worried about protecting you, I wouldn't focus all my attention on finding him. If you stay at Hogwarts, you'll be safe. Do you understand?

She nodded fearfully, her hands still grabbing his arms. Alastor guided her to a comfy chair and helped her sit, her winced madding him look for other injuries apart from the gush, but he found none, just bruises. After he was sure she would not run away he let go of her. She didn't move, just stared at nothing, silent tears running down her cheeks. Carefully he took her wand and put it in his pocket, putting some balm on her wound afterwards to stop the bleeding. Once Arthur got here, he would give her to him and her wand, to make sure the both of them made it to the castle without any more surprises, Poppy would then take care of her.

-The rest of you, - his voice was softer as not to disturb her, standing next to the chair. – go and help. If there are any dead Death Eaters bring them to me before calling St. Mungo's. Go.


	10. Chapter 10

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

She read the letter again, sighing before leaving it back on her desk the candles flickering softly in the darkness of the Hospital Wing. Her hair was undone, her apron resting on the top of the chimney as she tried to rest for a bit. What idiots would train during a snowstorm for a Quidditch match? The Slytherin team, like always. Severus had been quite mad when she sent him a note informing him that most of the team was in the Infirmary. Poppy yawned, exhaustion starting to take a toll on her, but she had to keep her eyes open, Dolores was still emotionally compromised after what had happened in the Ministry that morning. Alastor had sent her a letter explaining the situation as Arthur burst into the Great Hall with Dolores, her physical state quite poor but not as bad as it could have been. The woman now rested in a private room with Mr. Weasley beside her, as Alastor had ordered him.

-Busy night, no? – he had just seen the students resting on the beds, a few with bandages and extra blankets.

-Yes. Quidditch. Is she still asleep?

-Yeah, I should go back home, Molly will be wondering where I am.

-You can use this chimney, tell her that she's fine so she won't worry too much.

-Thanks. Take care, Poppy.

-You too.

Taking some of the powder he entered the chimney, the next second, he was gone. After Robards had burst into his office he had run around like a chicken without a head before going to see Alastor. By the time he reached the Auror's office Dolores was much calmer and he had the mission to take her to the castle. He didn't leave her side for the rest of the day. Many times, she had burst into tears, blaming herself for not fighting Scrimgeour more, for not using the Unforgivable Curses, for not telling him that she loved him. Her head had been in a cloud, the scene repeating itself over and over in her head, her wand firmly in her hand until Alastor had taken it from her, giving it to Arthur. But at least the baby was fine, the baby had not suffered. The silence that now floated around the room was almost oppressing but where could she go? Nowhere, she was the nurse and needed to stay here. Standing up she paced around her office before going out to check on the boys, thankfully they were all sleeping. The door creaked and slowly a dark figure came inside, but it didn't hold an aggressive posture, it's face hidden underneath the cape.

-Have you found Albus?

-No. But I don't he will take long to return. – it was Snape. He probably had just returned from meeting with You-Know-Who and had come directly to her.

-Are you injured?

-No, but… Let's go somewhere more private.

-My office?

-No. I know a place.

He reached for her hand, she didn't pull away. Once he knew she would not let go he started walking, she followed him, not asking questions. They didn't meet anyone as he took her to the stairs that reached the dungeons. She could turn around, she could leave, tired of not getting any real information from him, but her eyes were glued to the back of his head. She raised her skirt as they went down the stairs, careful as not to stumble and fall. She thought he was going to take her to his quarters, but he took a different corridor.

-Severus, where are we…

-Wait.

To the right, two corridors to the left, one turn after 24 steps and they were facing a door. He pushed it open with his back as he covered her eyes with his hand.

-Severus, what… what are you doing?

-Listen to me, just keep walking forward. Don't worry, I have you, you won't fall.

-What are you doing?

-Just keep walking. – she heard the door close behind her and she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. Where was she?

-Can I open my eyes?

-Not yet. Just a few more steps. Now.

He uncovered her eyes as she slowly blinked, her heavy eyelashes made her eyes look like two beautiful diamonds that shone in the moonlight, but she was not staring at a mirror or a wall. She reached with her hand but didn't dare touch. Was there even glass? The soft green glow that enfolded them came from the Black Lake, which was right in front of her, the fish swimming past her as if they couldn't see her, the seaweed dancing their waltzes as the currents accompanied their soft delicate movements. She looked up and found that she was underneath the water, the surface far away from her reach. He watched her, her mouth agape, her cheeks blushing, her eyes wide open.

-I've been working on this for a while. Thought that you would like it after those long days upstairs.

-This is… amazing. Simply beautiful.

-Poppy, I want to be honest with you. -She gazed at him, her eyes sparkling underwater, the glow making her look like a nymph. Beautiful, delicate, strong.

-Go on.

-He's not happy. He was tired of waiting for us to let go of Dolores.

-He ordered the attack?

-Yes. With Albus gone we have to decide what to do with her. He wants her, and he wants her now.

-Her due date is in early January, we have to wait until the child is born.

-And then what? It'll be too dangerous for her to go back with the child. If they want to keep her they can take him or her and then…

-But they already have Cornelius!

-It doesn't matter to them.

-Do you know where he is?

-Yes. He's at Malfoy Manor, but they can't go to help him.

-Why not?!

-The Dark Lord is there! You'll be sending the best Aurors to their deaths. I'll try to make them reconsider and let him go, but I can't promise you it will happen.

-Dolores can't know about this. If she were to find out… Will they hurt him?

-They will, I can assure you that he will be tortured. Every little ounce of information he knows it's going to be squeezed out of him. They won't kill him because he is their golden pass to getting her.

-The baby will have to stay here in the castle, under our protection.

-No. The castle might not be safe forever. It's best if we leave it with someone from the order.

-Okay. I'll send a few messages and wait. But Severus… can't I give a few hints to Alastor?

-No. It's far too dangerous. He's a very powerful wizard, but he'll be facing the Dark Lord himself, and we can't risk losing him, and therefore losing you.

-Me?

-You married him for a reason. You could have had anyone, me, Minerva… But you chose him. You love him and losing him would be losing you.

-And you chose Lily.

-And I lost her. Twice. I'm not losing you.

-You think… the castle's not safe anymore?

-No. There's always a way of breaking the rules. At some point the castle will fall.

-But as long as Albus is here we are safe?

-I think so.

-Alastor's worried about the Ministry. He knows they are already inside, and after what happened this morning, he can't understand the breach in security.

-It's a work from the inside, not the outside. Someone they trusted sold them.

-Who?

-I don't know. They haven't provided me with that information.

-Do you think Harry's family is safe?

-For now. But the remeberall has been vibrating since that day. I don't understand why, she seems fine.

-You went down to see her?

-Yes, but she looks good, healthy. I can't wrap my head around what's going on.

-Maybe she's tired. She must be, what, fifty?

-She's 38.

-So young.

-Lily died when she was 23. Just do a bit of math. She was two years older than Lily.

-You miss her, don't you?

-Yes. Sometimes it's just so hard. I broke her heart. I left and she… Nevermind.

-No, if you need to talk you know I won't judge you.

-I'm fine. We should return to the Hospital Wing.

-Severus… you can't do this on your own. He's too strong, and whatever you are hiding from me you can't carry it on your shoulders alone.

-I know, but I must. I made a promise to a dear friend, and I can't break it.

-Okay. I understand. – she walked towards him, her hair shining in the moonlight, her eyes flickering in the misty green waters that surrounded them. – Will you stay here with me a little longer. It really is beautiful.

Nodding he took her hand, following her to the edge of the water, sitting on the floor. She wasn't expecting anything from him tonight, she just wanted to be with him, sharing this. She kissed his hand before turning her head to look at the underwater scenery. The fish swam joyfully, in the background a mermaid and her partner danced in between the flowers, creating bubbles as they moved, holding their webbed hands, their angelic voices reaching the room they were sitting in. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

-Don't worry Severus, I understand.

Minerva sighed as she closed the book and placed it on top of the tower of already read books. She had found nothing so far, not even in Newt Scamander's books, which meant that either there were no recordings or the book she was looking for was in a different section. Madam Pince had been watching the students that had tried to see what their professor was doing, like a hawk. She had ended up thrown out five.

-I give up Minnie.

-Pom, we can't.

-I haven't found anything related to Mars. Well, a few things but they were very common things. Dark times are coming and wars and…stuff like that, but we already knew that.

-We can't give up, we just can't.

-Let's talk to Albus then. He was the one that took her out of the Forest, maybe he knows more than Hagrid.

-And risk an uproar from the centaurs? No thank you. If we tell Albus he'll talk with them, and you know how sacred their ceremonies are. It will feel to them as a betrayal.

-But they won't know who told him. Maybe he could have guessed it.

-No, they'll think it was Hagrid. We must keep on searching.

-Should we try the Forbidden Section? – both raised their heads and looked at the gloom looking part of the library that laid closed behind two glass doors.

-Maybe. But don't tell Poppy or Dolores. They must not find out we are doing this.

-Why? Poppy wouldn't breathe a word.

-I know, but after what happened this morning, she certainly doesn't need us barging in saying that Dolores is cursed. It's best if no one finds out.

-We are playing with fire Minerva. The centaurs are very ancient creatures and us investigating their customs might not be the best option.

-We could always talk to Firenze.

-I don't think we should. It might be dangerous.

-Then he should have thought before telling us! He dropped the bomb and we now have to find out.

-Alright. But it's very late, we should carry on tomorrow.

-You are right. After dinner tomorrow. – closing the book, she took her glasses off and left the Library, Madam Pince cleaning some tables bid them goodbye as both women took different paths back to their quarters.

In the shadows Malfoy was hidden, his frame thin and his face pale. He had a bottle of mead in his hands, the door that led to the dungeons ajar. He had bought that same bottle from Rosmerta not long ago, preparing a deep potion that would finish with Albus Dumbledore if his plan worked. On the next trip to Hogsmeade he would make sure that the bewitched Madam Rosmerta gave it either to Dumbledore himself or to someone she knew would give it to him. It was his best option. He couldn't burst into his office and kill him, he just couldn't, but he had to kill him, or the Dark Lord would kill him. He should have gone to bed an hour ago, but he couldn't sleep, he needed to know the wardrobe still worked. And so he made his way to the seventh floor, disappearing into the Room of Requirements, oblivious to the fact that Harry had been watching the Marauders Map trying to find out where he was. As long as Severus kept the nurse occupied, he had a free path for his plan. The rest of the teachers hadn't performed an Unbreakable vow with his mother.

The next morning found them deep asleep on the floor, the soft murmur of the water having lulled them to sleep the night before. When she opened her eyes, she found Severus sitting on the floor watching her, his cape resting on top of her. He had used it as a blanket. Stretching she smiled up at him, her arms behind her head. It felt like a normal morning between a couple.

-What are you looking at?

-You. I never noticed how pretty you look when you are asleep. The way your nose twitches or how you sometimes mumble soft untellable things.

-You don't think I snore or that I drool?

-You are a fairy, my dear.

-I could get used to this, you know?

-We should go up to the Great Hall and have a bite to eat. It's almost eight.

-I must have a very bored bunch of students in my Hospital Wing.

-And a hysterical Dolores.

-No. I gave her a potion last night. She won't wake up for another hour, don't worry. But a nice warm cup of tea sounds excellent. – she was already on the verge of standing up when Severus grabbed her arms, stopping her.

-Wait, look.

They both turned their heads and met the eyes of a little girl, her face hidden between the seaweed. Poppy smiled, waving her hand slowly. The girl slowly came out, her green skin glowing, her small hand waving back. A screeching sound startled the three of them and the girl as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone. Severus finished helping her up taking his cape from her shoulders before leaving the room. The corridors were cold, soft breezes making her considerably shaky before the got to the Entrance Hall. Students were coming and going, some of them discussing where they were going for Christmas or if they were staying, others were simply gathering their supplies for the next class, practicing spells and memorizing potions. With a quick movement, Poppy's hair was up in a bun in no time but yells coming from the Great Hall made them ran through the doors. Those students that were about to enter it thought twice before crossing the threshold, others leaving their seats, too close to the yelling professors.

-You said she wouldn't wake up for another hour.

-She wasn't supposed to. I swear I gave her the potion. Mr. Weasley was with her… Arthur, no…

-What?

-I think Arthur drank the potion, not her.

-Why would he?

-Merlin knows why! It's Arthur Weasley we are talking about.

Dolores and Minerva were arguing with Aurors sent by the Ministry to interrogate her. Minerva was waving a newspaper in their faces, her eyes burning in fury, her lips white and thin as lines, Dolores beside her, her hair undone, her pink robe covering her white nightgown, bruises on her cheeks and her lip swollen.

-How dare you?! This is a lie!

-Madam Umbridge, we didn't send that to the Daily Prophet.

-I don't care, you should have read it before it got sent! Cornelius is not a murderer! He created no strategy to escape from the trial!

-We weren't there, madam Umbridge, but the Minister has insisted that we question everyone that was in that courtroom.

-No! I refuse. This woman has been through hell and back, and now we must read in the Daily Prophet that he created a diversion as not to get sentenced when Scrimgeour himself was there and saw what happened?! He pulled her out of the fight to protect her. She wouldn't risk her life or her baby's if it had been a cover!

-Ms. McGonagall, it's not our fault, any complaints, go to the Minister, it's not like we run this.

-Oh, he will hear about this. Don't you worry, I can assure you he will hear about this!

-Enough! – Albus' deep voice echoed through the Hall, his fast steps reverberating within the walls. Sweetly he held his hand out, waiting for Minerva to give him the paper. She didn't disappoint him, as he read the article quickly, Poppy and Severus walked over to them. Quietly Pomfrey took Umbridge's wrists and controlled her pulse, which was perhaps a little high, but within the acceptable range. Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent, spoons in mid-air toasts falling back to the plates, eggs, and bacons forgotten in their forks halfway to the mouth. Albus folded the newspaper and gave it to Severus before looking at the Aurors- Gentleman, if you'll be so nice as to leave the premises, I'll accompany you to the gates.

-Mr. Dumbledore, we have orders to-

-Your orders are towards the Senior Undersecretary and my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who is not stable enough to answer any questions as to the incidents that took place yesterday morning. If you insist on getting answers ask the minister because if I'm not mistaken, he holds the place of head of the Wizengamot. Good day gentleman.

-What is he doing? – the headmaster guided them to the door, walking down the stairs chatting lightly.

-Hold on Poppy. Just for a minute. – Once she was sure they were out of hearing range Dolores turned to the professors and the matron. – He thought the same thing I was thinking. Those were impostors.

-How do you know Dolores?

-Look closely at the article. – Severus gave it back to Minerva while Poppy tried to read it from behind. – Does it mention anything about questionings?

-No, it doesn't.

-Exactly Minerva. It's signed by Rita Skeeter, we know better than to believe what she writes, but if questionings were indeed going to take place, she would certainly mention them. It would allow her to write two, three or four more articles, but she doesn't say anything about keeping us updated, does she?

-No, she doesn't, but you seemed so mad just now.

-I had to crack them. I had to make them talk without knowing they were actually talking. An Auror would never ever say that they don't check the manuscripts that are going to de sent to the newspaper after incidents like this. Not even the Minister could do a cover-up of this sort.

-What's Albus going to do now? He can't let them go!

-He won't Poppy. I'm sure he has called someone to take them. If it was Alastor he won't be happy, because those two Aurors have been missing for months. In the records, they are declared to be dead. He was very mad when I signed the papers.

-Then that means they are alive. They used Polyjuice potion!

-Yes, but where are they? no idea. And you Severus? You haven't said a word.

-I have nothing else to add Dolores except that we will have to talk with Mr. Filch. He let them in.

-They probably had a fake order from the Ministry, and obviously, he can't forbid them to enter the castle. From now on I'll inform you if someone is due to come to Hogwarts. This is a severe breach in security which can't happen again. What are you all looking at, have breakfast, you need to go to class!

Dolores looked at the students that had been staring clearly at them, others had been too busy whispering. The normal murmur that used to run around the Hall came back, Professor McGonagall returning to her place at the High table, the newspaper firmly clutched in her hand after taking it from Severus. In that Poppy took hold of Dolores' wrist and pulled her out of the Great Hall, Severus following them, his usual disgusted mask back on.

-You need to go back to the Infirmary and rest.

-I know I should have taken the potion, but Mr. Weasley seemed far too tired and-

-It doesn't matter but look at you. You need to rest. You've been through a very traumatic experience.

-I don't want to.

-It's not a matter of wanting or not Dolores, it was too much stress for you and for your baby.

-Yes, it is a matter of wanting. I'm fine and if I spend hours laying on a bed the only thing I'm going to do is think about yesterday and… about him.

-Dolores… I know it's hard, but…

-It's not hard. Its soul breaking. After all, we've gone through, I just can't understand why everything happens to us. But if the Dark Lord wants me, you must let him have me.

-You don't know how the Dark Lord works. He can be very… persuasive. – Severus watched the surrounding area, students obviously avoiding him as much as possible.

-But it will save Cornelius. You must send me back as soon as possible.

-We still have to plan many things. Like what are we going to do when the baby is born.

-You will keep my baby.

-What? Dolores, you can't…

-Poppy Pomfrey, you and Severus will keep her or him here, safe and protected.

-But the castle might not be safe forever.

-If it isn't, I know you'll send him to a good family. But you must send me back soon. This is getting out of hand. Soon the Ministry will fall and when that happens, I need to be there, state where my loyalty stands, win them. Is either that or you'll be on your own.

-We are playing with fire but we'll talk with Albus. Let us go back upstairs so I can check you again. Please.

-Alright, but you must throw those Slytherins out, they've been yelling since 7 o'clock in the morning.

-I had no intention of keeping them for more than breakfast, unless they are really sick, they can go.

Walking back upstairs Poppy squeezed Severus' hand before leaving. He watched her silently, her beautiful figure hidden underneath those clothes, the way her head tilted when she talked, they her hips swayed. Even with her back to him he could feel her sweet smile. As soon as they reached the second floor the voices of overexcited boys reached her ears. With her most earnest face, she burst into the Infirmary, Dolores close behind, pillows on the floor and blankets flying over their heads. With a wave of her wand, everything was back in place, the boys turning to look at her.

-This is a Hospital Wing, do you understand? I will not have any of that in here. I'm going to check you all and if I see something I don't like, I swear to Merlin you'll be here for a month.

-Don't be like that Pomfrey.

-It's Madam Pomfrey to you, Mr. Flint.

-By what we've been through you and I, we should be on first name bases.

-What gives you the impression you and I deserve to be on first name bases Mr. Flint? By the number of times, you've failed the seventh year? By the number of times, you've almost killed a Gryffindor during a Quidditch match? By you trying to steal potions from my cabinets? It's best if you keep quiet Mr. Flint. You go to your room Dolores, I'll be right with you.


	11. Chapter 11

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

The bed creaked at the weight of her husband as he turned, changing position deep in sleep. Slowly she undid the bandage that covered her left arm discovering a very bad looking cut, her skin bruised, dried blood on her nightgown. With a wince, she took the bandages to the bin, gauzes resting on the sink with a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, some pads on the counter. She cleaned it, pain shooting through her arm up to her shoulder, but it passed after a few seconds. Tears were running down her cheeks, a feeling of defeated taking over as she remembered how the pain had started yesterday morning, blood staining her skirt and legs. If he hadn't punched in her stomach so many times after breakfast, she wouldn't be suffering from a miscarriage now, but the coffee had been cold and the bacon not crispy enough, she had deserved it. In his eyes, she had deserved it. Her arm stung, but she had to clean it, or she would catch an infection and she was already feeling down. The sun was already starting to come out, its soft rays coming through the window, but he was giving his back to the window so kept snoring. How could he sleep after what he had caused, she had yelled at him, even dared to push him as she blamed him for her situation, but she should have thought twice before losing her temper; she now had a cut on her arm due to an attack with a knife. She had been hoping for this baby to change everything, but now there was nothing, only an empty feeling. As she slowly cleaned her arm and bandaged it again, she heard the alarm in the bedroom going off. She would have to tidy up the bathroom quickly before he showered, or he would yell at her and it was far too early to wake up Dudley with a fight. As quietly as possible she put everything away except for the pads, she would change in the spare bathroom. His grunts warned her and as she picked up the box and closed the medicine cabinet the bed creaked again. It was a very quick trek to the door avoiding him, but he was still too asleep to say anything.

-Mum?

-What are you doing up so early Dudley? – she had closed the door, her robe closed tightly around her torso, her bare feet over the cold floor.

-I heard you last night. Are you okay?

-Yes, sweetie, it was just… Well, you were going to have a little brother or sister, but…

-He did it, didn't he? He killed it.

-Dudley… - her tear-stained face must have given it away, she would never blame any of this on Vernon in front of her little boy. – It was not him.

-Yes, it was. I saw how he punched you yesterday. He did it on purpose?

-No, of course not darling. He didn't know I was-

-Then he would have done it anyway. He doesn't care. Why does he do this mum?

-Because of you know who.

-Harry? Throw him out then.

-We can't. I can't.

-It's because of the… magic? That's why he can't go?

-Yes, but Dudley you must promise me one thing. – she approached her son his small blue eyes looking directly at hers, her hands on each side of his face. – If something does happen to me, eventually, you must help Harry. Don't ask me why just do it. Will you?

-He's very important in his world, isn't he?

-And in ours, even if we don't want to face it. Very bad things are happening, and you must help him as much as you can, okay?

-He won't be coming for Christmas, will he?

-It's best if not. You know your father. Might try to make me cook him instead of the turkey. Go back to bed darling.

-You screamed some woman's name yesterday. – just as she was about to walk downstairs Dudley made her stop in her tracks, dread crippling inside her.

-Did I? I don't remember. Who was I calling?

-Lily. Who's Lily mum? – she stared at him with shock written all over her face as if in normal circumstances she would never say that name. As if it were something forbidden under that roof. – Mum?

-Did.. did I really say that name?

-Yes. Who is she?

-She's… she's your aunt… Harry's mother.

-Why would you call for someone that's dead?

-I don't know. Maybe I thought she would… would come out of the blue and help me. She used to… before she was sent… away.

-Before she went to where Harry's going?

-I have to prepare breakfast for your father. Go back to bed darling.

With deep footsteps he went back to his room, closing the door and leaving his mother alone in the darkness of the corridor, all those photographs of her smiling with her husband and her son mocking her. But she didn't choose this life. She would have never chosen him. Walking past the spare bathroom she threw the box on the sink, she would later come and change. Turning the stove on she went to the fridge and took the eggs and bacon out, turning on the coffee pot next. The weight of the frying pan made every nerve in her arm scream as she took it out of the cupboard, but she had to get this ready, she had heard his stomping footsteps go to the bathroom. Soon the delicious smell of breakfast filled the kitchen as she set the table with shaky hands feeling blood pouring out of her deep gush. Glancing at the clock in the dining room she saw it was close to eight. It felt as if time was passing far too slow for her security, but she couldn't control it, the coffee taking too long to warm up, the oil on the pan still cold as ice. In the next fifteen minutes, everything was ready and set on the table, and thank God for it, because Vernon was just crossing the threshold.

-If my coffee is cold again, I'll smash the pot on your head.

-It's warm, look at the smoke.

-Good. Where's my newspaper? – he had just sat down but was already gulping an entire egg, small bits falling in his moustaches as he stared hard at her.

-I was just about to bring it in. I'll be right back.

-Hurry it up!

Running to the door she picked up the mail before opening the door and picking up Vernon's newspaper as well as her copy of the Daily Prophet. Since You-Know-Who had returned she had managed to get a daily delivery of the wizards' newspaper to her house without Vernon finding out. She used to throw it inside the cupboard under the stairs and read it after he had left for work. Underneath the paper, she found a small brown sack with a note attached to it. It was addressed to her. She had taken too long and Vernon would probably be wondering where the hell she was with his newspaper so she picked it up and put it in her pocket before closing the door and throwing the Daily Prophet in the cupboard.

-Why is it taking you so long Petunia?! I want to read today's news today, not next year!

-I'm so sorry Vernon – she gave him the paper and placed the mail on the table. – I was looking at the ice on the road.

-Don't forget that Marge is coming this evening.

-The spare bedroom is ready, but I'll tidy it up a bit more before she arrives.

-Do you need anything from the market for tomorrow's dinner?

-No. I checked the list yesterday.

-Fine. Petunia – he lowered The Guardian to look at her. – I'm telling you now, and don't make me repeat it, Marge must not find out about what happened yesterday, so keep quiet about your bruises and about your kid.

-My kid? You mean the miscarriage?

-Whatever. Don't mention it or you'll be sorry.

-I won't tell her. Don't worry. She only has eyes for you, Dudley and Ripper. I'll be upstairs if you need me.

-What are you going to do?

-Change and tidy up our bedroom.

-Don't think about going into the freaks room. It's out of boundaries for everyone.

-I know. You've said it before.

-Cover those awful bruises in your face with makeup as well

-Of course. – she left the kitchen and walked upstairs slowly, new tears threatening to fall. He had called their baby hers as if he hadn't wanted it as if it had been a mistake, he was glad she had lost it. A part of her he had killed. Resting on the wall at the top of the stairs, she took the sack out of her pocket.

"_Harry is at the Burrow. Use this powder if you need him. You know how the floo network works. -S_"

No one had ever sent her a note referring to Harry, well, Dumbledore had once, but not someone called S, she was certain of that. She heard the phone ring, and as she ran to the bedroom to pick it up Vernon beat her to it and picked it in the kitchen. Why would she need Harry? Walking back downstairs she made sure Vernon was not looking before opening the little cupboard to look at the newspaper, turning the small light on she didn't see it at first but after looking around she found it resting on a corner, on top of one of Harry's books. She thought he would have taken everything when Dumbledore came to take him away, but she didn't know for how long it had been there, maybe months or even years. Picking it up she put the newspaper in her pocket examining the beautiful cover of the thick black-bound book, a beautiful moon with a white fog underneath it above the title "_Unfogging the future_".

-What are you doing over there? – he must have seen her silhouette in the corridor as he was returning to the table.

-Nothing.

-What do you have there?

-Just a book, don't worry.

-What book?

-A stupid book. I was about to throw it out.

-Bring it here. – he was frowning at her from his place, the newspaper forgotten next to his cup of coffee.

-There's no need… Don't worry.

-Come here! Now!

Her breath was rapid as her feet moved towards the kitchen slowly, her arms surrounding the book. He was watching her like a lion who was about to have his first meal of the day, his small eyes following her movements. When she felt the counter hit her lower back, she stopped walking, but he was now standing up and going where she was. He took hold of the top of the book and pulled, but Petunia didn't let go of it. After fighting for a few minutes, he had it in his hands, the glowing moving moon and fog making his blood boil, his face turning red.

-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS?!

-I… I just found it… and I was going to throw it away.

-LIAR! YOU WERE GOING TO SEND IT TO HIM! TELL ME THE TRUTH!

-I swear it, Vernon – she had heard him angry before, but not like this, he looked as if he could spit fire and kill her with just a look, his screams filling the quiet air that enfolded them. For the first time in almost twenty years, she was scared, really scared, and that made her chest constrict in a way she had only felt once before. When Lily had left with James leaving her alone. – I never intended to send it

-LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!

It had happened so fast. The book had been smashed on the side of her head, close to her temple. Dizziness overtook her for a few seconds a splitting pain growing exponentially in her head, her hand flying quickly to cover it. She hadn't noticed the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to the dining room, Petunia hitting the table sending the cup to the floor, the dark liquid staining the floor at the sound of broken china. The book landed next to the door with a loud thump.

-I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING THAT BELONGED TO HIM AND YOU DISOBED ME! HOW DARE YOU?!

-Please, Vernon… I would never…

-SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Her eyes were glazed due to the tears, and the pain still had her a bit lightheaded. She didn't see him picking up from the sink the frying pan. His footsteps approached her figure, but she didn't have time to react. With a metallic sound, it landed on her head, everything turning black as she slid off the table to the floor.

She opened slowly her eyes, feeling as if her arms were being pulled by something, but she was still too out of focus to know what was going on. The pain in her head was great, something had damped her hair, probably blood, but she was trying desperately to focus her eyes. She was in her living room, but the furniture had been moved, the curtains closed. Petunia tried to walk around the room, but her feet were not on the floor, she looked down and saw how she was just in her underwear, her feet a few inches of the carpet. Looking up she saw her hands tied to the chandelier, high above her head. Panic rose inside her as everything came back to her mind, moving her arms hoping the rope would break or the lamp give in and fall off the ceiling.

-You are awake. Finally. – his voice was deep, dangerous, coming from behind her. She stopped moving altogether, fear overtaking at the thought that this is how it would end. She had hoped for a more dignified death, but if he was to be her murderer this is how things were to be. She would be leaving Dudley all alone with him, and she was sure he would tell his sister he had found her like this, or something far worse. Marge would always believe Vernon before any other person, but what hurt her more than anything was that Harry would be on his own. – You've been out for an hour. Well, we are going to play a game Petunia.

-Please… Vernon…

-Quiet! I'll ask you a question and if you give me the wrong answer… you'll be punished.

-Vernon, let me down… please…

-First question. – what punishment? What was he going to do to her? What did he want to know? – Do you communicate with any of those freaks?

-No… Vernon…

-LIAR! – what was he… a deep stinging feeling spread over her back as if he had just sliced it open. She screamed the pain was so bad she thought it would kill her if it didn't stop, her throat hoarse and dry as she let out the wail. When she finally quieted down her brain gave her the answer to an unasked question. He was using a whip.

-Let's try again, shall we? Who are you contacting in the freaks' world?

-No one. I swear it… Please, Vernon… - the anguish in her voice didn't seem to convince him and so another strike reached her back, a wail escaping her dry lips, more tears running down her cheeks, her sobs making her choke with the scream and the pain. The lashing sound filled the room once more, the stinging feeling returning once more, but this time something warm started dripping down her back.

-Well, looks like you have very soft and delicate skin. You are already bleeding. Tell me what I want, and I'll stop.

-I don't know… what you want to know… Please…- her voice was quiet, very soft in her painful state, her mind foggy and clouded as he caressed her reddened flesh.

-Don't be like that Petunia. You know me and I don't buy it. Why would you need the boy?

-What?

-I found this in one of your pockets. The green powder that came with it is no longer in this house. – he walked up to her front for the first time since he had begun this madness and showed her the message, she had received that morning. He had the whip in his other hand, a horrid sadistic smile on his face. He didn't look like the Vernon she used to know. – I'll ask again, why would you need the boy?

-I don't need him… I… I don't know… I don't know…

-Who is this S?

-I don't know… Vernon, stop… please… please…

-As if I'm going to believe you. – he walked behind her again, the whip on her back again after a few seconds, blood spilling on the floor as it poured out of her back like a fountain. She didn't know how she could still scream after how raw her throat felt, but the pain was far too great for her to keep quiet. – You have not been very cooperative. For that, I'll have to punish you.

She had lost track of time, the whip on her back again and again and again, once he had passed the fifteen mark she could no longer yell, every time the object hit her skin only a soft whimper could escape her lips. She could feel her blood pouring down her back and legs, dripping on the carpet creating a puddle. She didn't know how many times he had lashed her but when another hit didn't come, she finally relaxed, her face falling forward as she swayed slowly. Every nerve in her body screamed internally, but she couldn't hear them, feeling too numb to really understand how injured she truly was, the skin in her back in shreds. He heard him walking around her, watching, but didn't dare say a word, she couldn't think her voice would answer her. Opening her eyes, she saw him in front of her, small droplets of her blood painted his face as he watched her.

-I hope you have learned your lesson and tell me right now who your contact is.

-I… don't have… contact. – a punch to her stomach increased her pain in a way she had never thought she would feel, blood dripping down her legs. Her miscarriage was staining her carpet, a constant reminder of what she had lost and would never return. He picked up her rolling pin and hit her right on her ribs. She arched her back, more blood escaping her wounds.

-Why do you keep lying? Who is S?

-I don't know anyone… with that name…

-Really? Well, guess what… I don't care what you say, I know you know someone. – with all the strength he possessed he smashed the rolling pin on her thigh again and again until he heard a cracking noise and the following scream. He would break every single bone in her body if it meant getting answers. And so, he slammed it on her arm, but she kicked and fought with her feet and legs, pushing him away. He had to stop her one way or another. The rolling pin landed on her face with such force it knocked her out.

When she regained consciousness the room looked darker, the curtains still closed. She could hardly breathe but managed to look around before her aching body protested and she forced herself to stop. Her legs were covered in dry blood, part of her thigh had turned purple and she could feel that every time she took a breath her ribs screamed in pain. Vernon was sitting on the couch looking at her with a dirty smile on his lips, and for a second, she could have sworn she saw her son watching the scene in utter horror from the staircase, but her neck hurt and she couldn't keep her head upwards for more than a couple minutes. She knew he had continued beating her, he usually did once she stopped fighting. To her horror the doorbell rang, so she glanced at the clock. Sweet Lord, it was already five o'clock in the evening! For how long had she been out? Hours. Vernon appeared to not have heard the door and she was still tied to the chandelier. The bell rang again, Dudley walking to it quietly as not to be seen by his father. He was obviously terrified, pale and shaky. As soon as he opened it aunt Marge greeted him with her loud usual voice, but when she saw the state her nephew was in, she changed her behaviour immediately. Dudley ordered her to keep quiet with his hands and tried to push her out of the house, but she insisted on entering it. In all that Vernon had not moved, as if the only thing he could do was watch Petunia as she bled to her death. The instant the door closed he stood up, pacing around her, a kitchen knife in his hands. Every once in a while he would make a new cut in her arms, her torso, her legs… Dudley fought with his aunt in the hall, but she was much stronger than him and pushed him away to go to the living room. For an instant, she thought she was having a nightmare, or that she had died and had gone to hell, but it was all very real. Her brother had blood splashed on his clothes and his face as he paced around his wife, who was almost naked, hanging from the living room chandelier covered in blood.

-Vernon Dursley! What the hell is this?

-Marge… Marge go! Leave! – Petunia yelled at her as commanding as she could sound, but she didn't move from the spot. And so Vernon turned and as if he couldn't recognise his own sister pounced towards her, the knife high on the air. She placed herself between Dudley and him, protecting her face with her arms. The weapon landed just there, cutting her sleeve and her flesh.

-Vernon! Vernon, I lied! I know who S is! Vernon! – her husband rushed to her side grabbing her face in his huge hand. His eyes were red, hate shining through them, madness clearly on his face.

-Who… is.. he?! -the knife was on her throat, but it gave Marge enough time to take Dudley upstairs to pick up some of his things.

-One of Harry's friends.

-Who?!

-Sebastian. – Lily had spoken about a boy called Sebastian back when she was in school. He was a sweet Hufflepuff who had helped her with some of her History of Magic assignments. It was the first name she had thought of, well Sebastian's and his.

-See? It wasn't so difficult, was it? – in a quick swift movement, he cut the rope and her unresponsive body fell to the floor. It was too much, she could no longer see what was going on, where her son was, where her own soul was. The pain was too much for her to cope with, but she would keep going until she knew Dudley was out of the house, safe.

-Lily… - it was hardly a whisper, almost a plea as if her ghost would appear out of the blue and make everything go away. She knew she would die today, the only thing she wanted was her sister to escort her into the beyond, see her once more. She felt Vernon's hands on her, but she could not fight, not anymore.

* * *

-Knight to H4.

-Not tonight Sev. Queen to F2. Oh, look at that beautiful checkmate.

Poppy clapped her hands, laughing as her queen won her third chess game in a row. Severus loved seeing her like this, smiling, enjoying life for once. Taking a sip of his firewhisky watched her as she tied up the mess and put the chess game away. She would ask him what he wanted to do now, and he would answer nothing in particular, but he would love to make love to her once more. She felt his eyes on her back and moved her hips so he would see her behind better. Sometimes teasing him was the best way of getting him started, and she hadn't even touched him. A yelp made her turn around.

-What?

-My leg. It's burning. – he fought with the fabric of his trousers before he managed to take the rememberall out. The golden rings shone fervently as it burned Severus' hand, the smoke inside scarlet red. He jumped off his chair, the small ball falling to the floor as he ran to the chimney.

-I'll inform Albus. GO!

-What if I need you?

-Send me a Patronus. GO!

In less than a minute he was spiralling in the search of the right chimney, and as the emerald flames had consumed him they expelled him.

-Vernon! Stop!

-Get away!

-Dad! Dad!

Severus could not believe his eyes. He had expected Death Eaters, his wand ready in his hand, but he found Petunia lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, her husband, the man that was supposed to love her and cherish her trying to rape her, his trousers unbuckled, but two people he didn't know where trying to stop him, were trying to save her.

-Let him go! – his wand high on the air he barked his orders, the two unknown people letting go of the huge beast. – _Stupefy_! -With a blue light, the man dropped on the floor, deep asleep. Severus ran to her, too afraid to touch her at first, but he needed to do something until Poppy arrived. Poppy. – _Expecto Patronum_! – a soft blue deer came out of the tip of his wand, filling the room with a soft warmth. – Go to Poppy. We need her now.

The deer left the room through a window, but it didn't break the glass. With his wand over her he begun to mutter soft words in Latin, a spell he created long ago when he found out he would need more than a few stupefies and expelliarmus to save his ass. Her cuts begun to close, but the blood she had lost was now dry or too stained of dirt it could not return to her body. It was all he could do to her at the moment, but seeing her like this was heartbreaking. She was the strongest woman he knew, well, he had once known, and she would never ever let anyone do something like this for fun, just because they wanted. No, there was a reason, but as he took her in his arms, resting her on her lap he could not think of one, maybe he didn't want to. At the foreign touch, her deep blue eyes opened, and for the first time in years, she saw her angel, her saviour.

-Severus…

-I'm here. I'm here. – his voice filled with care wrapped around her like a breath of life and fresh air, demanding her to go on.

-Is Lily coming?

-Not today. She will come, but it's not her turn yet.

-You are here.

-I'm here. And I should never have left.

The emerald glow announced Poppy's arrival, he didn't need to turn to know she was there, but Albus' voice was something he had not expected to hear, but this was Harry's family. Poppy gasped at the sight she encountered as Dumbledore guided Dudley and his aunt out of the room, the mediwitch kneeling next to the woman. A diagnostic spell informed her of the worst case of torture she had seen in years. Internal bleeding, broken bones, even a miscarriage, but… He was looking at her in a way she had never seen, a look she had always thought he had once used on Lily, but she was not her. The way he smoothed her hair and tried to clean her face from the dry blood she was covered in.

-I'll take care of her Severus, go and find her some clothes, then go to the Burrow. Warn Arthur and Molly you'll be going with her.

Reluctantly he rested her head sweetly on the floor, his movements quick as he went upstairs meeting Albus on the way. Petunia's blue eyes never left him, like one of those wives that wait for their husbands to return from the sea, their tearstained faces meeting their loved ones in the Harbour. Then it dawned on her. He had never mentioned her name, he had never said he had left Lily, he had never said he had broken Lily's heart because it was not Lily. It was Petunia.


	12. Chapter 12

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

Molly entered the living room with two big trays of chocolate cookies and pastries chatting with Hermione. After them was Arthur, who was enjoying a pumpkin cauldron, his pockets stuffed with these delicious treats. Walking quickly past Molly, Arthur gave one to Harry before smiling and having another one himself.

-I saw that Arthur Weasley. Stop feeding Harry sweets or he won't have any cake!

-Sorry Molly- but in his apology, he winked at Harry earning a sigh from his wife.

Out of the blue, the room was enfolded in green light as the chimney shone revealing a head in the midst of emerald flames, the sweets forgotten on the table at the sudden action.

-Severus! What on Earth?

-There's no time Arthur. Molly get towels, clean linens, and warm water. I'll be bringing someone in a few minutes. She's in very bad shape.

-Who? What's going on Severus?

-No time to explain Molly. Just do it!

As suddenly as his head had popped up it disappeared, leaving everyone confused and worried. Harry had expected them to take longer to react, but two seconds after Snape had disappeared Mrs. Weasley had started ordering the kids to bring linens and towels, not paying any attention to Harry or Hermione. That was Arthur's job.

-Harry, Hermione, why don't you go to the kitchen and help Molly boil some water.

-Mr. Weasley, should I bring my cauldron downstairs? Just in case professor Snape needs to make some potions.

-Why not, he might need it. You go and help Molly in the kitchen Harry.

Just as Harry was about to leave the room the emerald flames happened again, two humanoid figures coming out of the green fire. It took Harry a few minutes to register who Snape was carrying in his arms.

-Here on the couch- Severus placed the female, resting her head on a cushion. - Severus isn't she…?

-Yes. She's Lily's sister, in short Harry's aunt. Petunia.

-Molly, they are here! What happened? She's in worse shape than I thought.

-Her husband! That's what's happened! The bastard of a muggle has gone mad. He's finally lost his bloody mind!

-Oh, Merlin! - Molly's gasp made both men turn their heads, Harry hiding in a corner, too shocked to even breath. – What happened to her?

She kneeled beside Snape placing the bowl on the floor. Shortly after Ginny, Ron and Hermione burst into the room carrying the towels and blankets, Hermione with her cauldron as well as her box of ingredients.

-Bring those here. Granger, do you know how to brew a blood-replenishing potion?

-I think so, sir.

-We'll have to risk it. It doesn't take long for it to brew. Go on Granger! – jumping slightly at his voice Hermione went to the kitchen and set everything on the table.

-What on Earth happened to her?

-Harry's uncle, dear.

-Is this true Severus, did he… did he do this? How can a man do this?

-He's an animal! He was beating her so badly that the wards around the house fell. That's how I found out. We sent the boy to his aunt's house and tied the men to a chair. Poppy and a few more healers are working on him, but we had to take her out of there.

-How badly injured is she? – Molly wet two of the towels and proceeded to clean the blood off her face earning a whimper from the unconscious woman.

-Broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, broken radius, bruised ribs, fractured femur and bruises, and cuts all over her.

-Is that all?

-No. Poppy took care of the most dangerous things as soon as we got inside the house. She had internal injuries as well as a slight inside bleeding. When we got there, he was about to rape her. – Molly gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and stared at Severus- but Poppy assured me that he had never done that until now, that she was in perfect shape, no tearing, no scarring…

-Thank Merlin for that.

-Why did he do that to her? - Harry's voice echoed throughout the room making everyone turn towards him. Petunia had never been loving towards him, she had never acted like an aunt, in fact, she had always treated him like a slave, well more like a house-elf, but she still had fed him and clothed him, even bought him his glasses after realizing that he could not see properly. Uncle Vernon had refused to buy him anything aside from the nappies he used as a baby. Many times, he had dreamed of her getting hurt, hoping it would make her change, but he had never expected to see her like this. It was true that Vernon was a brute, a fat old animal, but he had never thought he would lay a hand on his wife.

-Harry darling, you shouldn't be here. Why don't you go help Hermione in the kitchen?

-No. I've been gone for a few months, what the hell happened? He's never done this before.

-According to Madam Pomfrey, he has done this before, Mr. Potter.

-But I never heard a thing, and Dudley never said… They always acted so loving towards each other.

-It… It was for your own good – Petunia opened her eyes, clutching her broken arm close to her chest, turning her head in Harry's direction.

-You should not talk Petunia, you are very weak.

-He needs to know Severus.

-Know what?

-Let her talk Potter. After she's done telling you this, we'll finish taking care of her and you won't see her for at least a day. She needs to rest.

-Fine. – he took a few steps in her direction but stopped when he saw Mrs. Weasley cleaning her abdomen with a white towel, the water in the bowl turning red.

-When you came Vernon was very very mad. He didn't want you in the house, he even threatened me, but he ended up cooling off until you were four and your magic showed up. – she grimaced for a minute as Severus finished closing her cuts. – He said that he was sure that if he beat you up it would go away. I tried explaining him that it wouldn't work, but he was always very thick. Then you accidentally froze his coffee and I thought he was going to kill you right there and then. Do you remember what I told you?

-You told me to go and clean the bathrooms.

-Exactly. He was beyond mad, and I made even madder by telling you to go. He wanted to kill you, but his wrath landed on me after that. He blamed me because you belong to my side of the family. After that, I knew that I had to keep an eye on the both of you.

-Then it was all a cover. You never really hated me?

-The only way I could protect you was to make Vernon think that I despised you as much as he did, taking as many beatings as I could to make sure he didn't hurt you or at least not much. The worst ones I took them for you because they would have killed for sure.

-Then… I…

-I know it's hard… but I would swear in front of the Wizengamot that if things had been different with Vernon you would have been loved in my house. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.

She was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks, but even if she had tried with all her might she was very weak, and a few strangled sobs escaped her lips making her body shake her injuries increasing the amount of pain. Severus quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself even further, his face resting on her cheek as she cried.

-I'm here Petunia. He's here. We are all here Petunia.

-It hurts. Everything, the past, the present… It hurts too much Severus.

-Molly, I need you to set her arm now. – his eyes searched for the plump redheaded woman as he placed Petunia's arm beside her on the couch and not over her chest as she had had it a few minutes before. - It won't hurt a bit okay? – he whispered in her ear, smoothing her hair with his free hand- I'm here, I'm always going to be here.

-Keep her still, it's a very tricky spell. – Molly took her wand out her apron pocket and pointed it at Petunia's arm. - _Brackium Emendo_!

A blue light enfolded her arm before dissipating. Severus moved his arm slowly upwards towards her radius and applied a bit of pressure. The bones were there. He sighed, relieved, before moving up to her shoulder, which looked normal enough for him to guess that it was back where it was supposed to be.

-Did it work? I was never very good with those healing charms.

-It's fine. Why don't you go and prepare a room for her? I'll finish here.

Molly nodded and as she cleared the floor, she gave Harry the bowl with fresh water and the towels, smiling at him sadly. Harry was still trying to process everything that had happened in less than twenty minutes. Severus bandaged Petunia's torso before pressing her to him and helping her sit up a bit to work on her nose and her leg.

-Yes! – Hermione's voice travelled from the kitchen. It meant the potion was done.

She ran with a glass full of a bluish looking liquid into the living room, approaching Severus slowly.

-Is this all?

-I had to use all my ingredients, this as far as I could stretch them.

-Well, it looks perfect, good job Granger, but I need you to pass me a knife.

-A knife sir?

-If this all the potion we've got we have to add something that will make it work faster.

-You are going to add your own blood?

-That's precisely what I'm going to use. It's an ingredient that helps most potions increase their effectiveness as well as their speed. Pass me the knife, Ms. Granger. – walking over to the coffee table she picked it up and proceeded to give it to her teacher.

-Wait. You are a wizard, you have magic in your blood, won't that… turn her into a witch?

-I don't know Potter. I don't think potions of this sort have ever been used on muggles before, but we will have to risk it. Your aunt has lost a great amount of blood, and it would have been worse if Poppy hadn't taken care of her internal bleeding. It's the only choice we have.

Gazing at Petunia's blue eyes he performed a small cut on his arm and dropped a few droplets of blood to the potion which turned red. Bringing it to her lips she swallowed the bitter drink, her flesh turning pink before returning to her normal colour. Severus placed the glass on the floor and returned to look at her, his black eyes never leaving hers. Harry could see that something was going on and when he looked to his right, he could see that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

-_Episkey_! - without any warning, he waved his wand over Petunia's face. She yelped at the sudden pain, but it was gone as suddenly as it had arrived. – I'm sorry. How are you feeling?

-My leg hurts, but at least I can breathe better.

-According to Madam Pomfrey, it was a clean fracture, so I'll be giving you some skelegrow for that and to help with your arm as well.

-Thank you. For everything.

-I told you I was never going to leave you.

-And still, you did.

-Harry couldn't know about my world. About me.

-A letter wouldn't have killed you, you know?

-I know. Petunia, I felt that Lily's-

-Lily. It's always going to be her, isn't it? It's a ghost that follows me everywhere. It's suffocating.

-Petunia, listen to me. – he was sitting right beside her, his face less than feet away from hers. Harry knew that his aunt didn't like to be so close to anyone and he expected her to push him away a bit, but to his surprise, she didn't.

-No, you listen to me. I know about you and Lily, and if it hadn't been for her meeting James you and I would have never had anything. I don't even know if it meant to you as much as it meant to me. And then you left, and the only thing I had was Vernon.

-Lily was a target and that meant that you were as well, I had to do something, so leaving you without a warning sent a message to other Death Eaters that had their eye on you that you were mine. That you were my muggle source of pleasure. It meant you could not be touched. But I had to try to save Lily and still I failed. Do you think it would have been nice for me to show up at your house with your husband there?

-He wouldn't have been my husband if you had behaved like a man! But it was her who you wanted! It's always going to be Lily! Always!

Severus locked eyes with her and for the first time in almost sixteen years, he saw her. Saw Petunia Evans, not this mean, bitter, jealous woman she had become. She was angry, in pain and exhausted, too much to cover her old self from him. She opened her mouth to say something more, but Severus was having none of that. He took her face sweetly and carefully in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. Whatever she was going to say never escaped her mouth as the both of them shared this sacred moment. She closed her eyes and smelled his scent. God how she had missed him. The aroma of herbs, old wood, and smoke filled her chest.

-It was Lily for a while, but it's always going to be you. Nobody else but you. – it was hardly a whisper, but it meant the world to her.

She came undone in his arms, glowing tears streaming down her face, all her memories pouring out of her. Severus took it all as if it were normal. Harry stood there trying to process everything until Hermione pushed him out the door and into the kitchen.

-Are you alright Harry?

-I don't know. It's just…

-Weird? I know. How could your aunt fall for professor Snape?

-I know nothing right now Mione, so don't ask.

Petunia hid her face in the hollow of his neck, soaking his clothes until she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her. Severus hadn't hugged someone since he had left Petunia, so it felt right that the person who had brought it back into his life had been her. His Tuney.

-When you are ready, I'll fix your leg. Then I will carry you upstairs. -he felt her nod against his neck but remained like that until he felt her moving. Her eyes were red and puffy, but it was obvious that breaking down was exactly what she needed.

-I'm ready. – he pointed the wand at her leg. – Severus.

-What? – the bright blue light came and went, her leg fixed in the blink of an eye.

-Will you stay with me?

-If Arthur and Molly let me I will. For as long as you need me to.

-What if need you forever?

-Then I will stay forever. I told you I was never going to leave you. It's about time that promise became a reality, don't you think?

The room filled with the emerald colour of the floo network flames as Poppy came out, her hair undone, and her apron stained with Petunia's blood. Something in her face made her look a hundred years old, maybe it was exhaustion, maybe anger, or a bit of both.

-How is he?

-I'm sorry to tell you that… He's going to be taken to St. Mungos.

-What's wrong with Vernon?

-Mrs. Dursley your husband has been under a very strenuous Imperius curse since Harry's fourth year. What happened this morning? Something triggered the attack.

-I had thrown my copy of Daily Prophet inside Harry's old room, and when I went to retrieve it I found one of his books. I thought he had forgotten it, so I took it but Vernon saw me standing in the hall. He took it from me and said that I was going to mail it to him.

-That's it. The book triggered it. Have the beatings become more aggressive since Harry returned at the end of his fourth year?

-As a matter of fact, yes.

-He probably thought he was beating you to make you talk, hoping you would tell him whatever his master wanted to know. And when he saw you with it all his senses spiked and thought that you had been lying to him from the very beginning.

-But why are you taking him to St. Mungos, Poppy?

-Because the curse made him… He's gone mad Arthur.

-Vernon has gone mad? He's lost his mind?

-I'm afraid so Mrs. Dursley. I know it must be a big blow for you-

-A big blow? I'm free. – she stared at Severus as the news sank deep in her subconscious - I'm free Severus! I'm free! What the heck, Harry's free!

-What's going on? – Harry re-entered the living room after hearing his aunt raise her voice. It was kind of grotesque seeing his aunt covered in dry blood, her hands grasping his professor's, smiling one of the most truthful smiles he had ever seen in his life.

-Your uncle has gone bananas!

-What?

-He's lost the old noggin Harry. We are free.

-We are never going to see him again?

-No, Mr. Potter. He's being taken to St. Mungo's since the cause of his… illness… was a curse.

-What about Dudley?

-He hates Vernon. After the dementor's attack, his father started pushing him away until one day Vernon snapped and slapped him telling him to go away or that he was going to throw him out. Since then he has been telling me that he wants to go and live with Marge now that's she's going out with the Colonel. She's turned much sweeter.

-Things really have changed. I was there, how is it that I haven't noticed it?

-Because you don't notice a thing, Potter. You are thick and blind.

-Severus!

-I'm right. You know I'm right Petunia. He didn't notice that Ms. Granger was travelling back in time in his third year.

-She was what?

-Long story. When are they taking him, Poppy?

-They are on it. I didn't tell you before because I don't think Mrs. Dursley should see him. He's very aggressive right now.

-Don't worry, I have no intention of seeing him. But someone must tell Marge what happened.

-Someone has already been sent to her house. In case you were wondering your son is fine. He was a bit distraught when we got there, but he calmed down when we told him he was going to stay with his aunt.

-He's a very sensitive boy.

-When he's not bullying others. – Harry mutter under his breath.

-He doesn't do that anymore. Not since you saved his life.

-Well, I should be going and you all should go to bed and rest. In the course of an hour, your entire evening has gone out the window and you must be exhausted, besides, Mrs. Dursley needs to rest. Are you coming Severus?

-I think I'm going to stay with Petunia. I promised I would.

-Okay, but she needs to rest. And I mean it, Severus.

She walked over to the chimney in time to say goodbye to Molly before the green flames consumed her and transported her to Hogwarts. Molly walked over to the couch as her husband explained to her what had just happened. As soon as he had finished, she looked at Harry.

-How are you, Harry? It must have been so hard for you.

-Not really. I'm fine, a bit confused, still trying to process everything.

-Why don't we have some cake before going to bed? I'm sure we will all sleep better after having eaten. Want some Severus?

-I'm going to take Petunia upstairs so she can rest. I'll come back down for two pieces later.

He placed his arms underneath her and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her to the first floor. He turned to his right and opened the door with his back adjusting his eyes to the dim light before placing her on the bed slowly.

-This must be the girls' room.

-Looks like it, yes.

-I don't want to be a bother.

-For the Weasley's no one is a bother. They would sleep in the garden if they had to home half of Hogwarts, and they would do it gladly.

-Where are you going to sleep?

-I'll conjure a sofa. Don't worry. Sleep. – he smoothed her hair as the tension of the entire day left her body, at last, her eyes growing heavy.

-But… I'm dirty… I'm covered in blood…

-Shhh, sleep. Let me worry about that.

-Don't… go…

Finally, she gave in shortly after she had closed her eyes sleep caught up with her. Snape conjured a fluffy armchair and sat next to the bed, eyeing her carefully. The thought of moving from there to have some cake left his mind when he saw how she covered her chest with her arms, probably protecting herself in her sleep. No, he was not moving from that spot, not even if death came to claim him.


	13. Chapter 13

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

Petunia stirred in her sleep, a small whimper escaping her pale lips as her sore muscles screamed at the movement. At some point during the night, Severus had fallen asleep, his hands clasped together in his lap, his wand in the nightstand. At the sound of her moan, Snape's eyes shot open, scanning the room before landing on her moving figure.

-Don't move Tuney, you are probably very stiff and sore. – his hoarse voice making her stop.

-Right you are. Can I take a paracetamol or something?

-A what?

-A muggle pill. It helps with this sort of things.

-I'd prefer if you didn't, I was going to ask Poppy for some skelegrow, and I definitely don't know how muggle remedies will affect the potion's effects. But if you want, I can ask Poppy to give me some mild painkillers.

-That sounds very nice.

-How do you feel? – his warm hand caressed her cheek, real concern in his voice, his eyes examining her swollen nose and eyes.

-Sore, very sore, but I'm not in any real pain. What time is it?

-Ten past nine.

-Are they up?

-Oh yes. Since 7 am. Molly came to check on you. Arthur and Harry went to your house to pick up your belongings. They must have returned not long ago. – he eyed the suitcases and boxes at the end of the bed.

-What did they bring? The entire house?

-We decided late last night that until you are recovered, and we can bring all the wards up around your house, it's going to remain closed. We've been thinking whether it's safe for you to go and live with your son and his aunt or if you should stay in a safe house, as well.

-I want to stay with you. You make me feel safe.

-Hogwarts is not an option, Tuney. You are not a witch and you might be in more danger there than anywhere else.

-I remember an old bearded man saying once that Gringotts is the safest place, except for maybe Hogwarts.

-You've talked to Albus?

-Once. He struck me as odd.

-Still don't know if Hogwarts is a good idea now that he is back.

-Maybe Dumbledore will let you if you talk with him.

-It's not that. It's just that… - her blue eyes shone with a new-found safety and happiness. He couldn't refuse her the only thing she had ever wanted in her life. – Fine, but you have to promise me one thing.

-What? – her smile warmed his heart, a feeling forgotten by his bitter life returning after so long.

-You must not make me look sweet or loving. I have a reputation and it must remain that way.

-So, no hugs or kisses because you must remain like this scary, solitary human bat?

-I like my black cape. It makes me feel respected.

-Of course, wizard Batman.

-Batman?

-Oh, never mind.

-I'm going to go and ask Poppy for those potions and send Molly up so she can help you wash and get dressed so you don't overdo it.

-Severus, I don't want you to do something you are not comfortable with, so if you don't want me to go to Hogwarts with you, it's fine.

-No, I want you to, but it's just that in these times nowhere is safe.

-I'm sure anywhere is safer than with Vernon.

-I suppose. I'll be back in, let's say, fifteen minutes, okay?

Petunia nodded, following him with her eyes until the door closed. Harry was sitting on the stairs with Ron and Hermione, their voices barely whispers. At the sight of Severus, the three youngsters jumped.

-Professor, how's my aunt?

-She's fine Potter, and I suggest you find something to do with your spare time.

-Can I see her? Just for a minute.

-No, Potter. She needs to rest and to come to terms with her new situation.

-But I need to talk with her, clear some things-

-Potter, I said no. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her soon. Right now, is not the moment.

Passing by them Severus went downstairs. The boy would probably try to enter the room regardless of what he had told them. Walking past the chimney he entered the kitchen, where Molly and Arthur were sitting enjoying a cup of tea after yesterday's commotion. At the sound of footsteps both turned their heads.

-Morning Severus. Do you want me to make you some tea?

-No, thank you, Molly. I'm going to Hogwarts to ask for some potions, would you please help Petunia wash and change?

-Of course. – vanishing her cup of tea, she stood up. – Do you think she would like a bite to eat?

-Maybe. One thing more before I leave. Keep Potter out of her room.

-Why?

-He's going to flood her with questions, and I won't have that. He'll make her nervous and she needs to rest.

-Alright. I'll try. Do you really want to leave without eating?

-I'll have something at the castle.

He turned, his cape brushing the floor, towards the chimney, taking a bit of the green flu powder. Snape entered the fireplace, exclaimed "Hogwarts" and disappeared in a mist of emerald flames.

-I was wondering when you were going to come.

Poppy was sitting in her office, her back to the fireplace. The only other chimney connected to hers through the flu network was from the Burrow and the only person who would use it was Severus.

-She was asleep. I didn't want to leave her. She might have woken up and found herself all alone.

-You have a box with potions over there. Be careful with the doses.

-Poppy, we need to talk.

-I guess we do. Not that I want to but…

She turned her chair to face him, her stern face holding his gaze. He approached her, his steps unsure and a bit shaky. She didn't move away so he took it as a sign to sit on her desk, her eyes never leaving his walking figure.

-Well, what are we going to do?

-What do you mean?

-She's back in your life, where does that leave me?

-Nothing has changed.

-Three is a crowd, but Alastor accepts it, four is an orgy. And I'm not having that.

-Do you hear yourself? Alastor is sharing you with me, but I can't be with her because it makes you mad?

-Yes… I'm mean… No… Well…

-Do you even love him?

-Of course, I love him! He's my husband!

-Well, then you should stop taking him for granted. I'm not going to leave you and lose whatever we have, but Petunia is much more than a friend. She was my entire life before the Potters died.

-Then what about Lily? It was just a cover?

-No, I did love her, for a while, but when I saw Petunia after my seventh year… She was wearing a white dress with a small pink bow on her head and black flats. She looked sad, almost depressed. I talked with her and she told me about her relationship with her sister. From then on, we saw each other more and more, it seemed that running away from our families was what we both wanted.

-Then why did you leave her? If she was so important to you, why did you dump her like that?

-The Dark Lord wanted the Potters to join his crusade, I knew they would never, ever accept it, but one night, in a meeting they mentioned that Lily had a sister, an unmarried sister. I could have married her and risk her life for that matter, but I didn't, so after having dinner with her we walked in the moonlight to a secluded spot, and as a goodbye, I made love to her. When she woke up the next day I was gone. Then her parents forced her to marry Vernon and a year later or so she had her son.

-Is he…?

-No. -he seemed sad, his complexion dark and his regrets evident on his face. He remained silent for a few minutes until Poppy took his hands.

-You would have married her if the circumstances had been different, right?

-Yes. She's more than a soulmate. I had to protect her, even though it hurt. And now that she's back in my life I don't want to let go.

-You are in the same potion you were seventeen years ago Severus.

-No, this is different. I was a kid back then, a stupid kid, but I'm not anymore. I'm never letting her go, Poppy. I would give my life for her.

-Then… Then I think you should explain our agreement to her, so she won't try to murder me if she ever sees me with you.

-You are not mad then?

-I'm mad at having to share you with her, but Alastor shares me with you, so… fare enough.

-I don't want you to be mad at me or at her, you are far too important for me to lose you as well.

-I'll try. – she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. – I'll try.

She kissed him sweetly before going over to the table to retrieve the box filled with potions. Going back to the spot she had just left she placed it on her desk.

-You haven't asked me how she's feeling.

-I don't need to. I know she's fine. I trained you well.

-Why are you so sure of everything always?

-I treat children, and every year I get a student with something new and stupid in my Hospital Wing. From dragon bites to misused Polyjuice Potion.

-Potter, as always.

-It wasn't really him but fighting you over that is like talking to a wall. Anyway, you have some skelegrow, a few balms for the bruises, a couple of blood restoratives-

-We won't be needing those, I assure you. Granger brew a glass-

-A glass, that's hardly enough for a paper cut Severus!

-I added a few drops of my own blood.

-You did what? How do we know how your magic is going to affect her? It might overwhelm her to the point where her body might shut down!

-That's certainly not going to happen. I gave it to her last night, and her body has absorbed it well.

-You took a risk that could have costed her her life!

-Are you mad because you are a healer and I could have killed her or because you are my lover and took a reckless course of action to save her?

-Don't turn this thing around Severus Snape! She's my patient and you could have killed her! Don't you see how dangerous it is to add blood to a healing potion? You as the Potion's Master should know better.

-But I'm not the Potion's Master anymore. Poppy, it worked, it saved her, don't dwell on it.

-Hold… hold it. What did you just call me?

-What are you saying?

-Severus did you just call me your… your lover?

-I… I did.

-I'm your lover?

-Of course, but in every aspect of my life. In my intellectual, professional, personal and intimate life. And before you ask, nothing is going to change between us because of Petunia.

-But she's already caused us to argue twice.

-Because you are letting it get to you. – slowly he took her hands and intertwined their fingers, getting close to her, his face a few inches away from her ear. – Let go.

His warm breath on her neck and the vibrations of his deep voice in her ear made shivers run down her spine. After so long he knew exactly how to calm her, how to arouse her, how to anger her. She loved the touch of his fingertips on her neck, his whispers in her ear, his strong hands on her waist, roaming her body. The sound of the Infirmary door bursting open snapped them out of their almost passionate moment. Minerva and Madam Pince were leading Horace and Pomona inside the room. Ina rudimentary stretcher they were carrying an unconscious Dolores, whose skin almost matched her pale pink dress. Letting go of his hands Poppy jumped into nurse mode, running out of her office, Snape following her but remaining a few feet away.

-What happened? Place her here.

-She came into the Great Hall, asked Sinistra for her copy of the Daily Prophet and after reading Merlin-knows-what she collapsed on the floor.

-May I see it, Minerva? – that morning the only one who had received a copy of the newspaper had been the Astronomy teacher, and she hadn't even opened it, just placed it beside her steaming cup of tea, so no one knew what headlines had triggered that reaction on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Madam Pince handed her the folded newspaper and met the face of the former Minister, Cornelius Fudge. In big black letters, the newspaper read "Former Minister Cornelius Fudge found dead inside trunk in the Knight bus". – Oh, Merlin! Look at this.

Handing the newspaper over to Minerva the four professors hunched over each other to read it. Minerva gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth, Pomona's, on the other hand, laid wide open, surprise and confusion written all over her face. Madam Pince and Horace had lost all colour on their faces, a frightening shadow glazing Horace's eyes. Snape, unable to contain himself, snatched the newspaper from Minerva's hand, although she didn't even flinch, still deep in shock at the gruesome image of Fudge inside a trunk, dead. Severus' eyes sparkled with anger as he folded the Daily Prophet and vanished it.

-Why would they do this? Wasn't killing Jane punishment enough for him?!

-Maybe… Maybe they weren't punishing Fudge, Popps. – Pomona rested her aching back on the next bed, her face a little pale, her eyes not leaving the unconscious figure.

-Whatever do you mean Pomona?

-I think what she's trying to say – Minerva intervened, leaving the Herbology teacher to collect her thoughts; the matron was obviously overwhelming her at the moment. – is that maybe they killed the girl and now Cornelius to punish her.

-Why? She's nasty, demanding, noisy and most of all, evil! She's an honorary Death Eater! She even tried to kill Harry for Merlin's sake!

-If… you let me. – Snape's voice was barely a whisper, a dangerous tone only Poppy knew it meant someone had stepped out of line and was probably going to pay for it. – I could… find out who was it and even maybe… the reason.

-But… but that would mean a meeting.

-Ob… viously

Poppy grabbed him by the collar and pushed him inside her office, anger flickering in her eyes.

-You know how dangerous those meetings are, and not knowing whether you'll be back or not will surely hurt me and kill Petunia. It's not just you and I Severus. Not anymore.

-I know perfectly well what's at stake, but a few well-asked questions won't kill me. I've been gone for too long, the Weasley's must be wondering where I am. – he picked up the box and was about to head for the fireplace when an idea rushed through his brain. Turning quickly, he kissed her, the taste of her favourite strawberry jam still lingering on her lips. A second later he was being consumed by the fire. – Ugh! Why does he always do this?!

-Is everything alright in there Poppy? – Horace's voice floated to her office.

-Yes. Everything's fine. – sighing she walked over to the unconscious woman, taking her wrist and looking at her clock. – Her pulse is fine, we just need to wait until she wakes up.

-Albus told us about Harry's Aunt. How is she?

-Not well Minerva. You should have been there. It was worse than anything I have ever seen before. He tortured her, if Severus hadn't gone there Vernon probably would have killed her.

-She's… We knew Harry was mistreated but we never thought she was as well. It was our job to keep them safe, and this is what we've caused. I don't understand.

-Minerva, what happened, happened, but she's safe now, and I don't Severus is going to let her go now that she's back. Go, I'll call you when she wakes up.

-Are you okay Poppy?

-I… Yes. I'm fine.

Minerva smiled, squeezing her arm sweetly before being followed by the two other teachers. She had feared this since the very beginning, deep down she had always known she didn't truly hold his heart, never really did. The necklace felt heavy for the first time since she had begun wearing it, the small stone cold against her flesh. Taking it out of under her garments she looked down at it. At first, her eyes stared back, but one blink took away the colour, two sad black eyes staring now back at hers. She couldn't have him, she's always known. From now on she had to step down, move on with her husband, not him. Why was it so painful? Why did her chest feel like red hot pokers were being pressed against it? Because the most painful thing is being to taste and fall for someone you know you will never be able to have because they already belong to someone else. Looking down at Dolores she thought of how lucky she had been; she had had Cornelius at least for a little while, she had never truly had Severus.

-Poppy? – she must have been too deep in thought, she hadn't heard the clicking noise he made when limping.

-Merry Christmas Alastor.

-He's finally told you, hasn't he?

-Why do you always know everything?

-Because he's the only who can make my wife lose her sparkle, her happiness. Everyone in the ministry knows about what happened to Potter's aunt, but only a few know he's with her. For how long has this been going on?

-Since always.

-The first love is the hardest to forget and the easiest to remember. Not many are very lucky and get to marry them. I did. – that finally made her turn around and face him. She didn't even bother hiding the necklace from him.

-I was your first love?

-You still are. Maybe I made the wrong decision when I asked him to protect you. I can see that he has broken your heart.

-No. It broke my own heart. I forgot why he was doing this and fell. I should not have allowed it.

-He has fallen for you as well. I can see it. Just because she's back in everyone's lives it doesn't mean he won't love you less. We'll manage it, but for now, why don't we spend Christmas together?

-You are not mad at me? I cheated on you.

-You did what you thought you had to do. I know you love me, but the human nature is what it is. I can't blame you for loving him when I was the one who told you to follow this path. I knew from the very beginning this could happen, it's not your fault.

-I've missed you.

-I've missed you too.

She felt as if her heart had just been shattered, hiding her pain in her husband's arms as she cried. He knew this day would come, but he had never thought she would fall so hard. He loved her, more than he loved his own life, and knew he could not throw him out of her life. He would heal her and then everything would happen again. That's just how it worked for them.

-Merry Christmas Poppy.

Getting out of the chimney Severus found the boys in the living room. Molly was nowhere to be found, she must have been upstairs helping Petunia, but Arthur was nowhere to be seen either, and that was strange.

-If you are looking for mum and dad, they are both upstairs.

-Ron! Your father told you not to tell him.

-Geez Mione, if he's her boyfriend he needs to know.

-Need to know what Mr. Weasley?

-Professor, he can't tell you.

-I sure as hell can.

-Your mother won't be happy.

-I've punished before, they don't last much. In a week or so she gives up.

-Tell me, Mr. Weasley. – he pushed the boy to the couch pointing his finger at his face.

-Alright. She broke down, they are with her trying to calm her down.

Turning around he ran up the stairs finding Arthur sitting on a chair right outside the room. Sobs could be heard from inside, wails of pain and emotion, soft words of consolation tried to calm a pain perhaps too great for anyone alive to take care of. Arthur looked up at him, the box of potions resting on the floor.

-Did you know she's having a miscarriage?

-What? Poppy didn't tell me.

-Maybe she chose not to tell you because she thought she didn't know. To ease her pains and maybe your as well.

-That beast did this to her. I'll kill him.

-No, you won't. She wouldn't want that.

-Who? Lily, Petunia, Poppy…

-The three of them. Molly has been in there since you left, but I heard Petunia calling for her… for Lily.

-She knows no spell can bring back the dead. But when you can't cope you wished your loved ones were here.

-She has asked for you as well. She's a broken woman, I hope you know how to fix her.

-She doesn't need to be fixed.

-Only a man in love would say that when he finds the most broken flower the most beautiful in his garden. If you really think she's not broken, go inside. You will love her no matter what after this.

He knocked on the door a soft "come in" answering his call. The room was dim lighted, the plump redheaded woman at the foot of the bed with her arms wrapped around the figure of a female. Petunia was a tall woman, but on the bed, curled up she looked so delicate, so… small. Her tears told a story none of them had read correctly. They were not caused by anything Vernon had done to her, it was all her grief, catching up with her, sixteen years of bottling up the loss of her only sister, her own blood, her only family. He knew it would be a long time before she would get over it, maybe a bit of her own traumatic life was mixed in her pain. He knew his scent, his footsteps, the way he would always close his fists when frustrated or when something didn't meet his expectations, the way he used to hold her in his arms… She unwrapped herself from Molly's arms and clumsily ran to him. He took her in his arms, both kneeling on the floor. He would be staying with her, after all, it was Christmas today and he didn't want to spoil everything for them. It was true, he had always preferred petunia's over lily's, but in his most humble opinion, he didn't deserve flowers.


	14. Chapter 14

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

Propped on a gigantic mount of fluffy pillows Petunia was resting after the emotional morning she had had. Molly had tried to calm her down, but she only wanted Lily or Severus, and as soon as he entered the room, she threw herself in his arms. He didn't press her, didn't try anything, he just sat there and let her cry, scream, insult him and love him. He took it all, waiting for her to stop on her own. After a couple of hours she fell asleep in his arms, and as gently as he could he placed her back in bed, by then Molly had left and was trying to explain everything to Harry and her children, Hermione had been taken by Arthur back to her house to spend Christmas with her family. He remained by Petunia's side until she woke up, near three o'clock in the evening. She had opened her eyes, hoping everything had been a nightmare, and for a minute she really believed it; the first thing she met was Severus' face, but as she examined the room she saw school books and girls things scattered around the room her happy bubble exploded in her chest and a sorrowful feeling took over. After crying for a bit more she settled down in his arms and so he took the book out of his pocket and started reading to her.

-"_Just close your eyes- the wizard told her_" "_But if I close them I won't see – answered the muggle girl_" "_Quite contrary, you'll see much more than you do now_" "_But if I don't see I will_-"

-"-_fall_" "_The only chance of falling you have is the chance of… falling in love_"

-You remember.

-You used to read it to me when you were courting me, of course, I remember. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Those quiet nights by the fire in your house.

-Shall we continue?

-I'm tired, maybe tomorrow if you are free after all it'll be Christmas and you'll want to celebrate it with your friends.

-Petunia, today is Christmas, not tomorrow.

-What? Today? But I haven't prepared anything for Dudley.

-Don't worry I'm sure your sister in law will do just fine.

-She doesn't know how to cook, with twelve dogs she doesn't have much time.

-Petunia, tell me, you want them here with you, don't you?

-I… Yes. It'll be our first Christmas without Vernon, and after what happened I don't know how they will be feeling. I'm pretty sure Marge won't be feeling up to doing anything after what Vernon did to her.

-We bandaged her arm and it should be doing way better now.

-Well… I want them here. With me.

-With us.

-Us?

-I'll be staying here with you of course.

-But in all these years you haven't found someone?

-I do have a girl back at Hogwarts.

-And?

-It's a bit complicated, but I'm going to try and explain it to you. She's the matron, do you remember the woman that came to your house?

-The blond one?

-Yes. She's my friend, but she's married to this Auror. You remember what an Auror is?

-Yes, they hunt dark wizards.

-Exactly. Well, when the Dark Lord returned Alastor came to me. He knew I was in good terms with his wife, Poppy, but being what he is he could not assure her safety, and that was the most important thing for him. So, he asked me to… to protect her, at all costs. I didn't expect anything to happen, but apparently, he had talked with her, and she seemed okay with it. I was just to tell the rest of Death Eaters she was my woman, spend time with her, make it look as if we were really together, but I guess that spending time with her made me realise how lovely she really was.

-You love her.

-No. I love you.

-People get that wrong. You love me but you are in love with her. It's not the same.

-What difference is there?

-You could see yourself with me, on a regular basis, you would even die for me, but if I were to leave you, you would get over it. It would hurt, of course, but you would end up getting over it. But if she were to leave you, you would hold her memory forever, you would never really forget her, and the mere thought of someone else occupying her place would be horrible. I loved Vernon at first, but I was always in love with you.

-Then I think you got it wrong.

-What did I get wrong?

-Do you think I forgot about you? What I felt back then hasn't changed, not even for once I've considered Poppy to be what you were. You were everything Lily was not, everything I never knew I needed. The simple thought of what might have happened to you if I had not left was too much to bear. Sometimes leaving is the best option, but believe me, I didn't want to. I've always and shall always be in love with you. I love Poppy, I'm not going to lie about it, but you are not her, I'm not in love with her. I see that now.

-Severus, if she's important to you, she's important to me and I don't mind sharing you with her.

-Sharing me?

-That's what… Alastor I think you said, is doing with his wife. He's sharing her with you, and believe me, he knows you are more than friends. If he can do it, so can I, even though I'm nothing to you right now.

-Harry's friend, Ronald, called me your boyfriend.

-My boyfriend? Something tells me you didn't correct him.

-I didn't want to.

-Then I guess you are my… boyfriend?

-Yes, and you are my girlfriend. – closing the book and leaving it on the nightstand he held her hand. It wasn't a movement that meant anything sexual, it was a simple thing, but it was as important as breathing. Finding out he still had thought about her during all these years gave her a new reason, a new will to go on.

-That's normally what comes when you get a partner. But I'm still married to Vernon.

-If you do become a witch the laws you will have to follow will be different, and if you can prove that you were forced to marry him it could be annulled.

-But if I don't become a witch, I will have to get a divorce.

-Why didn't you get one when he started beating you?

-Being married to Vernon meant stability, financial security, it meant not having to worry about Dudley not having whatever he wanted, and I needed a home for Harry. Now that you are here though, we are free.

-You think I'm going to play father to your son and Harry?

-Not really, but some sort of father figure, it'll do them good. You have a lot to teach them.

-Harry and I are not very good friends.

-He hates you, right?

-Yes. Almost as much as I hate his father.

-You'll have to work with him if we are all going to be a family.

-Don't rush it, you and I might start our relationship from where we left off but Harry and Dudley might not like the idea. They might accept that you and I are together, but not that we are a family.

-After this, you are better than my Uncle.

-Harry!- the boy startled them, he had knocked but they hadn't heard it. From her position in bed, Petunia smiled at him, surprised at how much more relaxed he seemed here. Of course, he seemed relaxed, here he was loved by everyone.

-Professor, Mrs. Weasley wants to know if you are staying for dinner tonight?

-Tell her that I will be. But can you ask Mr. Weasley to do me a favour?

-What favour?

-Tell him to go to Poppy's cousin's house. He must ask for his sweetheart.

-Okay. What is he exactly to do when he gets there?

-Invite them to come. He will understand.

-Professor, I just wanted to tell you… thank you. For saving her. We might not have the best relationship, but I'm very grateful for what you did.

-You are welcome, Mr. Potter. Now go, or you'll end up having dinner at midnight.

-Who is Poppy's cousin? – Harry closed the door, leaving them all alone again.

-Someone. Don't worry.

-Severus… I've meaning to ask you, I think for many years… Why did they think it had been Sirius?

-Harry told you about-?

-No. I knew them. Lily introduced me to them, but Sirius didn't strike me as the sort of man who would betray them.

-He didn't. Peter sold them to the Dark Lord. He got scared and told him where they were. They trusted the wrong person.

-Does Harry know about the prophecy then?

-You remember!

-Well, you came to my house at two o'clock in the morning to tell me about it. It was obvious I would not forget it.

-And you warned her?

-I might not have been in very good terms with her, but I didn't want her to die. I told her and shortly after they went into hiding. But Severus, why did they blame him?

-He was their best friend, and Peter set him up. They thought Sirius had killed Peter and those thirteen muggles to quiet him down. To silence him. It never occurred to them the possibility of him being an animagus.

-A what?

-A wizard or witch that chooses to become an animal at his own will. Peter turned into a rat after cutting one of his own fingers and so Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

-And now he's dead.

-Yes.

-And Harry witnessed it.

-I'm afraid he did. To the Dark Lord, the woman who killed him is a hero. He told her so.

-Wait a minute. How the hell do you know that? You are, after all, he's done to us, in his side? – she pushed herself upwards, away from him. They had killed her sister, they had destroyed her life, Harry's life…

-No, no listen. I'm a double agent Petunia. I'm on your side.

-I don't understand.

-I'm on your side, but I'm a spy inside enemy lines. I'm the Dark Lord's right hand but I would never ever be with those who killed Lily.

-How did you find out? About Lily.

-The same way all of us found out about the Dark Lord's defeat.

-No. I know you are lying. How did you find out Severus? – she was staring hard at him, her lovely semblance had turned into one of hate and disgust, but her eyes shone with hurt and love.

-I followed him to Godrics Hollow. I wanted to stop him even if it cost me my life, but when I got there everything had already happened.

-Tell me. – her voice was quiet, soft, the hate dissipating as she held his hands once again. Maybe she had judged him a bit too harshly.

-The house was ruined, simply destroyed. He killed James first, he was laying on the stairs. I could hear Harry crying in his room and knew she was gone. She would have never left Harry unattended, crying in such desperation. She was laying on the floor, surrounded by debris and Harry was sitting in his cot. I…

-Go on. You…?

-I held her in my arms. It hurt too much I thought I would die. She was my friend, the only person who defended me, and I insulted her. She died hating me.

-She didn't hate you. She couldn't hate.

-But I hurt her. I called her a… a mudblood.

-You were her friend, even if you insulted her. But… I knew something. She had convinced James to talk with you.

-Whatever for?

-Lily was pregnant. She wanted you to be the baby's Godfather. – she couldn't hold his gaze, it hurt too much to see in his eyes how horrible the scene had been, how his agony had been reflected in her sister dying for her son.

-She was what?

-A few days before she… died she sent me a letter. She knew they were on to them, that they would find them, but she wanted to tell me about it. I must admit it brought a smile to my face. I wish I could have held him or her, but… Severus, you meant so much to her. You ought to know.

-I'm sorry. I was a coward.

-You did what thought was right after realising you had been on the wrong side. You are here with me now, and that says a lot more than any other thing could say.

-You don't know what I've done.

-And I don't need to. You came to me to tell me about the prophecy, it wasn't a real visit, you just came for ten minutes and then you were gone, but you told me.

-I don't regret leaving you because I don't know if you would be alive today if I had stayed.

-One thing I've been thinking about since he returned… You told me that the woman had said "_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_". It's not about the scar, I know. Does that mean Harry and… Voldemort… are connected?

-What do you mean by connected?

-That some part of Harry attached itself to Voldemort or vice versa that night at Godrics Hollow.

-Dumbledore seems to think so, but Harry must not know.

-Why?

-Because not even Albus is fully sure of what that connection involves. If Harry were to find out it might become too dangerous.

-Dangerous in what sense? Severus, please, tell me the truth, how much in danger is Harry?

-A lot, but he must not know. Please, tell me you are not going to tell him.

-I won't but explain everything to me. Please.

-This is a war only Harry can win. We can try and help him, but in the end, it must be him who must destroy Voldemort. That's what the prophecy says, and yes, Harry does know about it, but he doesn't fully understand what it implies. He knows he must be the one to kill him, but he doesn't understand that…

-That what?

-That… About what I'm going to tell you, you really can't breathe a word about it do you understand? – Petunia nodded as her hands squeezed his, encouraging him to continue. She had a duty to Harry and needed to know as much as they could tell her, the rest she would find out on her own. – There's another spy inside the castle. A boy in Harry's year, in Slytherin. He has a mission to complete.

-Kill Harry?

-No. The Dark Lord has ordered Malfoy, that's the boy, to kill Dumbledore.

-What? If Dumbledore dies Harry's first protection will be gone! He will be vulnerable!

-No, his first protection is you.

-Me? I thought I was only providing him with a temporary shelter.

-Yes, but it's the most important of them all. With Dumbledore gone the next step would be to kill you, but the blood protection will wear off after his seventeenth birthday. To the Death Eaters, you won't be important, but to Harry, you still will provide him with a love protection.

-A what? No one has ever told me about that.

-When Lily died, she placed some sort of charm around him, ancient magic no one preceded, but since the same blood runs through your veins that love enchantment still works and will keep Harry safe for as long as you are alive. It's very powerful magic, and those who are filled with darkness will succumb to it. He doesn't understand that with Dumbledore gone you will be his only source of protection.

-And so I must stay with Harry.

-You just need to stay close to him for it to be powerful enough, but not by his side all the time or they will kill you. He just needs to be in the same room with you for a few hours, which will be more than enough to make it strong for a couple of months maybe. I'm not sure.

-That's one of the reasons as to why he must come home every summer?

-Yes. Dumbledore insisted on it.

-But why does it have to be the boy? I mean the one to kill Dumbledore.

-His father failed to bring him the prophecy.

-What? I thought the only people that knew about it were the woman that did it, you and I.

-No, Dumbledore knew as well but someone inside the Ministry told Voldemort of its existence. There's a room inside the Department of Mysteries that holds every single prophecy that has ever been made. Malfoy's father failed to bring it and so he's punishing him by having the boy do this. But I couldn't let him do it so I made an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mother as to protect the boy. He doesn't want to do it, but if he doesn't Voldemort will kill him. Do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?

-I… I do- she couldn't hold his gaze as she showed him her right arm where thin lines marked her skin so fairly that only a wizard would identify it as a mark made by such advanced wizardry. Two lines embraced her limb which Severus touched sweetly and softly, wondering…

-Who?

-Remus Lupin.

-When?

-Shortly after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. He came to my house when Vernon was at work. He didn't believe I would actually be able to protect Harry, so I asked him to perform one.

-You asked for it?

-Yes. It would be the only way he would really believe me. I swore I would protect Harry until the day I die and would save him from anyone who tried to kill him.

-But… you won't make it. Voldemort could kill Harry, you would break the vow!

-I know, but if it's the only way I can protect him, please, let me have this.

-No. You are too valuable. I will find a way to break it.

-Severus you... Severus listen... Severus! You know the only way for it to break is by Remus dying, and I won't allow it. You need every great wizard there is. You need him.

-But I don't want to lose you.

-You don't really know if I'm going to die. Voldemort might not get to kill Harry. Have faith, Severus. You could die as well, but I trust your good judgment and I know you won't leave because of it. Besides, you and I have a lot to do together.

-Like what?

-I remember a man who once said to me "I want to have a big garden with roses and beautiful daisies and hyacinths". I think you and I need to start working on that garden.

-And where exactly would our little house be?

-I think Hogsmeade might be a very nice place.

-Lily told you about it, didn't she?

-Oh yes, and if I become a witch what a better place than a little cottage in a wizarding village?

-You think of everything.

-I'm not the president of the housewife club for nothing. Lily used to say that if I had gone to Hogwarts, I would have ended up in Ravenclaw.

-I couldn't agree more. But after what you've been doing for Harry all these years, I think you would be in Gryffindor.

-Do you really think I'm going to end up going to… Hogwarts as a real… witch?

-You want my most honest opinion, right?

-Of course, I do, I don't want you to lie to me.

-You have absorbed my magic well, so it's quite probable that you… will become a witch. I have also heard that you have a bit of magic yourself, Lily said once that you had shattered a glass even though you were not touching it.

-I always thought that had been her. It was me?

-Apparently yes.

-I'm going to be a witch? A real witch?

-Yes. I'm almost a hundred percent sure.

A knock on the door disturbed them, but she didn't mind it, whoever it was was more than welcome. She didn't fear anyone in that house, not even the magic that seemed to pour out of every wall, every crack, even the air around her. In slow motion the door creaked open, shadows moving on the other side.

-Mum! – a huge figure ran inside and enfolded her in the tightest embrace anyone had given her so far. Dudley had feared for his mother's life, but if he had tried to approach her his father would have killed him, and she was doing all this so he would be safe.

-Dudders, oh my sweet boy! Are you okay? They took you away so fast… - Tears running down her cheeks, her shaky hands on his face as she tried not to laugh. She felt do full, so happy as if nothing could destroy her today. Marge had her arm bandaged, but she seemed far more relaxed now that she had seen her sister-in-law.

-I'm fine, we are both okay.

-Okay, okay. How did you get here?

-Oh, mum, it was so cool! We came through the chimney! Yeah, a chimney!

-It was okay, I don't think I will be taking another chimney to go back though. – Marge was standing close to the foot of the bed, Harry was by the door which he had just closed to prevent Ron and the twins from bothering them, at least for a couple of minutes.

-Hello Marge. How are you doing? How's your arm?

-Doing much better, I think that by tomorrow I'll take the bandage off. Where's Vernon? I asked yesterday but no one answered. They were all worried about you.

-I know, and I'm sorry.

-You don't have to be sorry Petunia, what he did… I haven't slept a wink all night trying to get the image off my mind. Dudley on the other hand… the lady said that she had modified his memories.

-It was the best option, he's too young to be traumatised by something like this.

-And you are? – The disdain in her voice could have matched Severus' normal tone with the students, but he didn't want to cause a scene, it almost amused him. She could bite his head off so easily… They would get along just fine.

-I'm Severus Snape, and if you turn that tone down, I will gladly explain everything that has happened to your brother.

-You saved her.

-Yes.

-If you hadn't come he would have killed her.

-Probably, yes. Or she would have died from her wounds, but all in all, yes.

-Thank you.

-There's no need to thank me. She's very important for Harry, for you and for me.

-What happened to my brother?

-He was under the influence of a dark spell. That's why he behaved that way, but yesterday it did more harm to him than ever before. He's been taken to St. Mungo's, which is a hospital because he's… he's lost his mind.

-Cursed? As in dark magic was used on him?

-You are not surprised about the fact that they used magic on him?! Magic, Marge. Magic!

-Of course, not Petunia. Frank explained everything to me about the boy and magic and all that when he asked me out.

-Hold on, Frank? Colonel Frank Fubster is a wizard?

-Absolutely not!

-Tuney, I asked Arthur to bring them, try to remember what I said.

-He's Poppy's cousin?! Colonel Fubster is her cousin, Severus? Oh, sweet Lord. He's a squib then.

-No, he's a muggle. Not every wizarding family has witches and wizards. But that's not important. They used a darker version of the Imperius curse and his mind just couldn't handle it.

-He won't recover, will he?

-I don't think so Ms. Dursley. There are some things even magic can't fix.

-Marge, I swear I never wanted-

-This is not your fault Petunia.

-No. It's mine. – Harry was now sitting on a chair not very far from he had just been standing, but his eyes had lost that spark they had had all day as he looked for the first time at his family. He wondered how many more things he didn't really know about them. – If it hadn't been for me defeating Voldemort he wouldn't be doing this now.

-No, Potter. This is not just about you, this is way bigger than any of us could have imagined.

-But I must be the one to kill him. I'm the chosen one.

-The boy who lived. – Petunia didn't hold an angry expression when looking at him, the first time he had seen real pain in her eyes and not the mask she had been wearing all these years. -If it's true you are supposed to kill him, you and just you, I think you should know that… that your parents were a very brave and strong couple, and… I have Lily's things in a trunk hidden at home. You can use Lily's wand if you ever need to or your father's, I have both.

-Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you give Dumbledore the wands?

-Because he brought them to my home. But it's about time you had them, after all, they belonged to your parents.

-Aunt Petunia, I never thought he was doing this to you. What other things are you keeping from me? Why do you know Snape? What the hell did you two have?

-Harry, there are so many things I can't explain, some of them I just can't others I don't even understand them, but one thing I do know is that you know what this war implies. You know what you have to do, you are a smart boy and you've saved Hogwarts more than once. You know what you must do.

-You mean I know things that you don't know.

-Yes, and if you haven't told us it must be very important. You know what you have to do, you don't need anyone to explain things to you. You'll connect the dots when the time is right.

-You put a lot of faith in me, Aunt Petunia.

-That's because I have faith in you. Others before you have died trying to defeat him, but I know you won't. You are meeting your destiny Harry, you'll do well.

-But what about Snape?

-That is private Harry. You just need to know that when you were young were a couple and now that Vernon is… well, you know, I'm going to give him another opportunity. Just be happy for me, please.

-Petunia, being your sister-in-law, I should be mad at you for all this, but Dudley told me as much as he remembers, and I must admit that if I were you I would do the same.

-Being in love certainly has changed you.

-You know more about that than I do, you've had, and you lost but he's back and you would be a very foolish woman if you were to let him go. But it's Christmas, and we should be enjoying ourselves, so how about going downstairs to have some dinner?

-Is this the trunk you were talking about? – Harry pointed at an old looking object beneath her suitcases and boxes. Crawling out of bed with Severus holding her just to make sure she didn't fall and accompanied her to the foot of the bed.

-Yes, how did you get it?

-Mr. Weasley used a spell to gather all your things, I suppose it must have flown down the hall.

-Then it's yours. Everything inside is yours to do with as you please.

Harry took the boxes out of the way, the suitcases landing on the floor next to the trunk. It looked quite old and rusty, but in good condition nevertheless. Opening the top, it creaked as a soft red light filled the room. Robes and scarfs were on top of the books and other things, but the source of light was coming from underneath a pair of gloves. It smelled of vanilla and oak, his mother's perfume filling his chest as he took the robes in his hands. It surprised him how light they felt in his hands. Noticing the red light he lifted the gloves to meet a wand, the small sphere at the tip. He didn't need anyone to tell him that this was his mother's wand.

-Why is it doing that? I have never seen a wand do that before.

-Don't touch it, Harry.

-Why?

-Petunia, - Severus continued as if the boy hadn't said a word. – take it.

-What? No. What if it burns my hand?

-It won't, it's calling you.

-Calling? You talk as if the wand had a mind of its own.

-In a way they do. For those who study wands, they are like another being. What's happening to Lily's is that since you didn't have magic before it just laid untouched, but now that things have changed…

-It belongs to me?

-In part, yes. You have enough magic to control it so its loyalty has changed from your sister to you. You can touch it now.

-I'm scared.

-Don't be, it won't harm you.

She had seen what that wand could do when Lily was alive and couldn't imagine it working for her now. She had never ever imagined she would become a witch now, a witch… and much less that she would be using her sister's… With shaky hands, she reached for it, but she was just a few inches away when she felt as if she was not worthy. She had let her husband hurt Harry, breaking every promise she had ever made. Another hand took hold of hers and with a new-found strength she picked it up a warm feeling running all over her body before the small red sphere turned into a golden one, then it disappeared.

-Now it will answer to you, but not fully. It's, after all, another witch's wand. I know someone who might have a wand just for you.

-I only need one, with this one-

-It might not work always Tuney. You need one of your own. Consider it my Christmas present.

-Harry! Harry! – Ron burst through the door a loaf of bread in his hands. – Mum says that if you all don't come down now Fred and George will eat everything. Come on mate, mum has made her famous turkey a la Dragón.

-Turkey what?

-Never mind the name, it's soooo good. Oh, yeah, Mrs. Dursley dad has put up an armchair so you'll be comfortable.

-Thank you… hm

-Ron, Ron Weasley. Come on, everyone down. I think I'm going to get a box of Chocolate frogs this Christmas, and I have a feeling I'm finally going to get Ptolomeo mate.

-I'm sure you are never going to get Ron.

-Party popper. Come on Harry's cousin, you are going to see super cool stuff tonight. My brothers can do magic now and they own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Maybe they'll give you some sweets so you can skip school.

-Will they?

The three boys went downstairs, joking and laughing while trying to include Dudley into their conversation. Marge didn't waste a minute and followed them, a bit worried all that magic might be a little too much for her nephew, after all, Petunia was well taken care of. She didn't need her there, at least not right now. Leaving the door ajar after leaving Petunia hadn't still let go of the wand, her eyes fixed on the little wooden stick.

-What… What do I do with it now?

-I think we should put it back in the trunk for now.

-But I… It's Lily's. What if I'm not worthy?

-Think of it this way Tuney, your sister has left you the only weapon she knew how to use to fight her war so you can use it to fight yours. She has left you the most important object to protect her son. You are far more than worthy.

-Do you think she sees us?

-I think she's always watching us, and I know she's proud of you. It will be alright, I promise. Let's go downstairs or we won't have dinner at all.

-You will stay, won't you?

-I promise I will. I won't betray you, never.

He bit his lip as she gave him her back. If only he could tell her if only he didn't have to lie to her. Then she came to his mind. Poppy only kept secrets from him when extremely necessary, but he had to keep this from the two women he loved, even if it cost him their trust.


	15. Chapter 15

If you want me to add something, leave a comment or send me a PM, I'll try to add it, and if you don't want to see explicit mature scenes please tell me, because I don't want to traumatize you by being too dirty or too describing. Please, review, it means a lot :)

* * *

-I've got the sherry out love!

-I'll be in in a minute Alastor!

On the other side of the country the Christmas dinner had just ended, everyone returning to their quarters with their belly's filled with gorgeous and delicious dishes. Poppy hadn't had much for dinner unlike Alastor, who had gulped down almost everything he had within reach. He suspected his wife was feeling blue in regards to Snape, who was spending Christmas out of the castle for the first time in sixteen years, but he could not blame her, they had grown close, too close Alastor feared. The desserts had barely been placed on the table when Poppy had excused herself. He had found her chatting with Dolores as if both women had just turned widows, for Dolores this holiday had turned into a nightmare, her sweet Cornelius gone after so many years of fighting to save their marriage. They had started turning their spare room into a nursery, the walls painted in a very pretty shade of light yellow in the upper half and a darker one on the lower one, divided by a valance of small nifflers chasing golden snitches. With magic they had turned old furniture into modern cute stuff for the baby, like a changing table and a crib and through correspondence they had acquired a rocking chair from a muggle store that was sent to a quiet house in Hogsmeade and delivered to Hogwarts. Now all those plans they had for what was left of the pregnancy and the birth were gone, her heart having had shattered into a million pieces now that he was gone, never to return. Poppy looked a hundred years old, a thousand battles resting on her back as she checked Dolores vital signs. He had left her to fight her own inner battle, a nice comfortable armchair sounding so well for his aching back.

-Don't pour me too much, you know I get tipsy quickly. – with a last glance at the now sleeping form of her patient she crossed the painting, Alastor standing over the liquor cabinet.

-I'm going to use the sherry glasses, you know they are small.

-You found them?

-Yes, next to the brandy in the lower cabinet, they were being covered by a tray.

-That's probably my fault, from when I cleaned the room last spring.

-Here you go. -giving her the drink, both sat on the couch closest to the chimney, the warmth from the fire heating the room nicely. – Now, can you stop looking like a sour faced woman and tell me what's wrong?

-I don't know what you mean.

-You know it very well Popps. Since he left for the Burrow you've looked as if you just had lost your mother.

-Well, I can't help but feel as if he's…really left me.

-He has not left you, he just found… someone different who needs to be taken care of. It doesn't mean he doesn't want you or love you. It just means that-

-That the love of his life is back, and where does that leave me?

-It leaves you with me. You don't need him to feel happy.

-But he's always here and you only come a few times per month… I know I cheated on you with him, and I feel rotten about it, but I just can't help it. What if I'm not in love with you anymore?

-I wouldn't blame you, after all I was the one who asked him to protect you, but I'm not going to lose you. If I have to make you fall in love with me again I will.

-But you are not… mad at me? I made love with him.

-I'm not happy about it, but I knew it would happen, he's, as you just so eloquently have put it, always here. But I want you to start thinking about what would happen if he were to go.

-What do you mean?

-One day, if life is kind to him, he might go with this new woman, maybe even marry her, and then you'll have to cope with a pain you've never experienced, and it will be worse than ever.

-The new woman it's Harry's aunt.

-Young Evans? Petunia Evans?

-You know her?

-She's famous in the ministry. The only witch who has never ever been to Hogwarts. Her parents wouldn't allow it.

-What? The parents wouldn't…? She's a witch?!

-Heck yeah. She was supposed to get the letter first, but her parents refused to let her go to Hogwarts, they said that she didn't deserve to, they wanted Lily to go.

-Why not her?

-It is said in the Ministry that she was not loved, that she came by accident and that's why they never wanted her, but that's just the gossip that goes around the ministry. I think she might have come out of an illicit relationship and maybe that's why they didn't want her to have any privileges, unlike Lily.

-Is this true? You have… proof?

-Well, did Lily look anything like Petunia?

-No, not at all. But that doesn't mean she's not-

-I don't have proof, but rumours are rumours, and sometimes things are nothing like we imagined. But one thing is for sure, Albus was not happy that Petunia was not being allowed to go in favour of Lily. He even told their parents that he would pay for her tuition, but still they didn't allow it. Maybe that's why he has always had a soft spot for her.

-Then Severus using his blood to enhance the potion did nothing to her. It would be like adding water to a glass that's already filled with water.

-Maybe he gave her more power, but according to our records she's already a thumping good one. We are supposed to keep quiet about her, but a few people know.

-Severus doesn't know about this does he?

-No, as far as we know.

-Does she know?

-Of course not. It would have crushed her to know that her parents knew how special she truly was and didn't love her enough to see her become one of the greatest witches of this age, and in that she might be in danger but it's good that he is with her, wouldn't do much for her if he were here.

-Alastor, don't make me feel as if I were the horrible second plate. The other woman.

-I'm saying it as it is. You know I don't sugar-coat things, and if you feel like the other woman then it might be time for you to start thinking that maybe he's not the one, that he has to live his own life with somebody else.

-But you are the one, no?

-That's up to you. You married me for a reason, if that has changed so much that I'm not that person, that prince charming anymore I'll go, I won't press you and force you to be my wife if you don't feel like you used to, but it's not just you. I do love you, and I will, forever, that's why if I have to go I will. But that won't make you stop feeling like the other woman.

-You really would leave me?

-Just if you ask me to. But as I said that won't change the fact that you are… the other one.

-I see his eyes.

-What?

-I… I see his eyes in the necklace that you gave me.

-Then… this is it. I can't fight the mirror.

-But… Alastor I… - he was now standing up, his face turned so she wouldn't see his hurt. She was so confused. Poppy didn't want him to go, her glass of Sherry falling to the floor in her rush to grab his arm.

-Poppy, please, let go of my arm.

-I don't want you to go.

-I'm not going. It's Christmas, no one deserves to spend Christmas alone, but in the morning, I'll be leaving.

-Please, don't. I didn't mean to-

-He'll be back, and then you can decide if you are going to let a stone guide your life or if you can see for yourself what's best for you.

-It's the mirror of Erised we are talking about, it's not just a stone, a rock.

-And you just see a pair of eyes. But you are willing to throw everything out the window because of them.

-Seeing a pair of dark eyes it's not my fault, maybe you should have thought about this before you asked a young broken man to tell everyone I was his woman.

-Don't try to blame any other than yourself Poppy Pomfrey. – turning brusquely to face her, his only real eye burning with a fire she had only seen in the battlefield. – You let him get to you, you let him take more of you than anyone else would have because you wanted it.

-You asked him to do this, I'm not made of stone! Maybe it's true and I don't love you anymore! – saying those words out loud made the weight of the necklace unbearable, as if it wanted her to succumb to this pain that now surrounded her whole being. As seconds went by it felt to her as if her neck were going to snap any minute, and with all the strength she could master she took the stupid necklace off and was about to throw it in his direction when see something in the corner of her eye. Holding the stone close to her face she saw the same black eyes, Alastor watching her with such pain and anger he would have cursed her right there and then if it hadn't been for his heart, the only obstacle that forbade him to hurt such a majestic and gorgeous human being. – The eyes…

-I know about the bloody eyes! You've been talking about that all night!

-Will you just listen?! For just one bloody minute Alastor?!

-I don't want to hear how you are in love with another man! Can't you understand that?

-Dammit Alastor, I see dark eyes, but I just realized they are not Severus'! They are yours they day we got married!

-Wh… What? How do you…? What?

-I… I would never forget the way you looked at me when I walked down the aisle. Your eyes were shining with such happiness that they almost glowed with a life of their own. It's those eyes that the stone keeps on showing me, not Severus'.

-Then why the hell did you think they were his in the first place?

-Because I didn't want him to belong to another person. I guess I felt possessive over him, didn't want to believe that someday he would… find someone different. And I'm so sorry I had forgotten why I married you, why we are together.

-To fight for what's right, to do everything with passion and to share our sorrows, our dreams, our hearts with each other, because that's what we are here for. Because you are my love, my life.

-Because we don't know what the war is going to bring us, and we must make the best of every minute.

-Our vows back when the first war was taking place. We might have been young, and we might have gotten married quickly, in a rush, but I know that what we felt for each other hasn't changed. I know it hasn't.

-Then I just want Snape because… because he's been here with me?

-I'm not staying you don't love him, but he might have been just in the right place at the right time. Maybe you were going through some much and needed someone, I wasn't there, too worried about Potter, but he was.

-I have to let him go, don't I?

-Yes, for your own good, as well as his. You can still be his friend, of course, but it's best if you let him choose where he stands. You will always love him a bit, I know that.

-He loves Petunia, I could see it in his face. He told me he would have married her if circumstances had been… different. Maybe it's his destiny, maybe he was supposed to go back to her at some point, a little too soon for my liking, but… Maybe?

-It probably is Poppy. Here give me the necklace. I think I should hide it away, somewhere.

-Maybe the room of requirements.

-The what?

-The room of requirements, it's in the seventh floor.

-You mean the one behind a tapestry of some trolls dancing?

-Yes.

-I'll take it there tomorrow morning.

-I'm really sorry.

-Don't be, we all make mistakes and lose our patience at some point.

-Shhhhh.

-Poppy, what-

-Shhhhhh! I think I heard something in the Infirmary.

-Well go and see, it might be one of the kids, sick.

Quickly she left her quarters, her feet taking her quickly to the other room, but when he reached it, she didn't see a student standing there. Maybe her own mind had tricked her but looking at the sleeping figure of Dolores she found Minerva in an armchair, asleep, with one of her hands holding Dolores'. She hadn't heard the door opening or her shoes, maybe she had heard the movement caused by the armchair Minnie had conjured, but the most surprising things was that she had never ever let Umbridge touch her, and now it seemed like she had been the one who had sought out her hand.

-I thought Minerva would be with Albus. – jumping slightly in the dark room, Poppy turned around for a second.

-Shit Alastor, don't do that, you scared me. If I had been with a student I might ha-

-Oh, shut up, I didn't kill you. Why is she here?

-I don't know. Albus is out but I thought she would be in bed or patrolling with Rolanda.

-Weird. Let's go to bed, it has been a very eventful day. I'll give you your presents tomorrow morning.

-You… you are not leaving, are you?

-No. Every couple fights, I guess you and I are no exception, come on. I've had too much pudding I think.

-I've told you a thousand times, you eat with your eyes, and now you are not going to let me sleep because your stomach is going to be bothering you all night, but you are going to refuse every potion I try to give you. I know you.

-I have other plans for tonight my dear. It won't be my stomach what won't let you sleep, love.

-Is that so?

Guiding him back to their bedroom she let him do whatever he wanted, knowing perfectly well she would be treated like a goddess by him, as if she were the most precious possession, the most beautiful painting, the most treasured temple. His love. She had almost forgotten, but never again.

In the Hospital Wing, Minerva opened her eyes, the voices of the couple having woken her up. Looking up she saw that Dolores was still deep asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. No one deserved to spend Christmas alone, not even her, and in a way, she felt that after all she had been through maybe she was better off without Cornelius.

-What are you doing here? – with a hoarse voice Dolores turned her head to look at Minerva before closing her eyes again. It hurt her own soul to be alive.

-I didn't want you to be alone in Christmas.

-You should be with Dumbledore.

-He's not here.

-How rotten for a man to leave his girlfriend alone in Christmas.

-He's not my boyfriend. We are friends, very good friends.

-You don't have to do this. – giving her her back, Dolores tried so hard not to think of him, but how could she avoid it when he had been her entire existence for so long?

-I do.

-Why? I've done such rotten things to you.

-Yes, you have.

-I nearly killed you, I've hurt you, I almost destroyed the school, drove Dumbledore away, I even apparently almost used the cruciatus curse on Harry. Why are still here?

-I know you did all those things, but I know you are not proud of it, and as Albus said at the beginning of the term, everyone deserves a chance, even you.

-I don't need anyone to spend the night with me. You can go.

-I'm not doing it out of charity, I'm doing it because you are in no condition to spend Christmas alone, just keep quiet and enjoy the company.

-Have you ever fallen in love?

-Yes, once.

-And what happened? I know you are not married.

-He was a muggle who I knew I could not marry. He wouldn't have understood magic at all.

-Good thing you never married. The only thing they bring is pain, and frustration and… and everything wonderful that has ever happened in our lives.

-I never said I didn't get married Dolores.

-You just told me you didn't marry the muggle.

-You don't have to be in love to marry someone. I did get married once, to one of my best friends.

-And who was it?

-Elphistone Urquat, from the ministry. I'm sure you heard about him.

-Urquat? Wasn't he the one that was killed by a Venomous Tentacula?

-He was killed, yes. An accident.

-He never mentioned you, or the fact that you two were married. It is true that when he died, we were informed that he had left a widow behind, but I never knew it was you.

-People don't need to know everything about everyone. When Elphi and I got married I told him that I cherished my privacy, and he understood it.

-How did it feel to… to lose him?

-I asked what had happened more times than I care to admit, trying to understand how a plant had gotten the best of him. At first, I thought that it couldn't have been true, how could he have made such mistake? I thought they were pulling my leg, but slowly it sunk in. I was not in love with him, but I did love him, he was one of my most cherished friends, and knowing he was gone… I thought my heart would not take it, that losing him would take me to the grave, but I opened my eyes the next day, and even though I knew he would not be laying next me I got up.

-Didn't it hurt just to be alive?

-A bit, but he wouldn't have wanted me to give up on such strenuous times. People needed me, and I could not let him down. You learn to live with the pain, and it does take time for it to lessen. It will never stop hurting, but you'll survive.

-You had your friends there that helped you?

-Yes. They were very supportive, even Severus tried to help.

-I don't have friends that will help me.

-Yes, you do. If I didn't consider you my friend I would not be here, sitting with you.

-I'm your friend? – she had never expected her to say that, her head spinning in her exhausted and pained state. Turning slowly on the bed she faced the older woman; whose eyes were surprisingly wet after talking about her husband. She had always thought she was a cold-hearted woman when it came to her personal life.

-Yes.

-But I nearly killed you.

-I suppose that that could happen to anyone, don't you think?

-Did… did you just make a joke?

-I believe I did. – her eyes were not lying to her, Minerva was smiling at her, but it was not a forced smile like she had given her last year. – Would you like some cocoa?

-So late at night?

-I found it helped very much to have a cup with a friend, when I could not sleep after I lost him.

-Why did they do it?

-I don't know. I just simply don't know. But they are working on it, Alastor will find out, I promise.

-Don't make promises-

-Cut that out Dolores. You are a victim, yes, but the world is not against you. Alastor will find out and everything will be okay.

-You really do trust him.

-He's the best in the business, he's never failed in all these years. They will find out who did it and why.

-Do you think… they… they… kil… killed him because… they want me?

-I don't know. Don't think about that now, let's have some cocoa.


End file.
